Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by SBian75
Summary: Frankie Stone is alone and likes it like that. It's easier, less complicated...until the day that Bianca Montgomery walks into her life and changes it forever. Characters are property of somebody else ABC, etc. The story concept is all mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome. I have loved AMC for most of my life. Nothing ever affected me like Bianca's journey though. Not any other character or soap. While I enjoyed the journey and was sad to see it end. I thought they did it with dignity that Bianca deserved. Aside from some of the poor choices that writers made, I will forever hold Frankie Stone in my heart. She was an amazing character that received far too little time and far too little credit. The FAB story could have been amazing. Since the errors were made and she left us...I fully acknowledge that Maggie Stone was quite wonderful too. It's Frankie first for me though. **

**I wrote this story for any FAB lovers out there. (All 3 of us) It takes place partially in PV and other places, yet the characters and timing of events are not cannon. Therefore, I guess it should be considered AU? Maybe? Anyway, it is a story i have been messing with for a while and thought I would post. It is a little adult in parts, so be warned. The stuff I write is not usually for the modest. I try to give it timing and purpose though, not just sexual content for the sake of such. **

**I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.**

It was a college bar just like thousands of others across America. A long narrow room wedged in between coffee shops and newspaper stands on a busy downtown strip of some average town. The lighting was dim. The dance floor was overcrowded. There was a long bar to the side, overflowing with folks waving their money and fighting for their position in line for service.

Sexy female co-eds walked around with trays of brightly colored liquid poured into shot glasses and test tubes. Young men were tending the bar at a feverish pace, with muscles rippling out of skintight shirts. Beads of sweat dripped down their cheeks from their perfectly coiffed hair. Young women, dressed scantily with slurred speech and mascara beginning to run, attempted to slip napkins with their phone numbers into the hands of said bartenders.

It was just like any other Friday night, but on this particular night, Frankie Stone was sitting in the back corner of the bar. She sat at a heavy wooden table, on a worn vinyl bench seat. She mindlessly twirled an empty matchbook, after she had burned each and every stick and flicked it into the empty glass nearby. She had been there for an hour, or two, and was now trying to remember why she hadn't left already.

She loved music and the bar had plenty to offer. There was a live band outside and a relatively good DJ inside. If she grew bored, she could easily meander down the block and find one or two more, with the same ambiance to offer. She had been really excited to get out of her apartment. She had a vibe tonight was going to be different, so she got cleaned up and came downtown. She ran into a few people she knew at the start of her night. They talked a little, and she even danced with a girl she knew from school. They laughed and did a few rounds of shots, but then Frankie felt that feeling again.

She felt that feeling of being completely alone in the world, even in a crowded bar. Her attempts at being social made her feel like a phony. The laughter and smiles felt forced. She couldn't look at the girl anymore, much less laugh at her jokes. So she played out one last fake smile. She laid it on thick about how it was_ great seeing her _and they would _catch each other later this week_. Then she made a beeline for a bar further down the street. Three beers, two rum & cokes, and two matchbooks later, brought her to a moment of boredom. She was ready to call it a night.

_When did I get old and boring?_ She questioned herself. She drained the last bit of beer from the bottle and set it down with the others. She grabbed her jacket and stood up, weaving her way through the crowd. She felt as if eyes were watching her. She scanned the crowd. She didn't see anything, but then a new song was pumped loudly through the speakers above and she paused. She stepped to the side and turned to watch the hordes of sweaty co-eds gyrating on the nearby dance floor. Frankie and her roommate, Jamie, could often be found people watching. She loved observing and reading people. She cursed her friend for not being available tonight. If he were there, they would be scoping out girls and making bets as to who could get the most phone numbers or invitations home. But Jamie was lost in his own little world, tormented over a failed relationship and probably off studying or sitting in his own little cocoon of sorrow.

Frankie continued to people watch and once again felt a heated gaze burning into her. She glanced to the side and caught two brown pools of light gazing into her own. It was only a flash and she turned her head back quickly. The girl was beautiful. She was tall and statuesque. She had ivory skin and flowing brown locks that were almost on par with those eyes. Was she really just staring at me? Frankie questioned herself and eased her head around to see if she could catch a sight of the girl again. She was gone. "What the…" Frankie muttered as she scanned the area. She wondered if she had been imagining things until she caught a glimpse of the girl walking directly across the room and depositing herself against another wall.

_Did I scare her off? What is this girl playing at_? Frankie wondered. She watched the girl nervously fidgeting, and occasionally throwing another glance in Frankie's direction. Frankie couldn't get the image of the girl and those eyes out of her mind. After a moment of thought, she decided she was going to talk to the girl and find out what was happening. She felt that there was definitely some sort of spark there, yet Frankie couldn't pinpoint it. Her interest had never been peaked like this before. She made her way across the room and could see the blush overtake the brunette's face the closer Frankie became. She leaned in close to the girl and asked the obvious lead in question, "Hey, what is your name?"

The brunette turned her head to speak into Frankie's ear so that her voice could be heard above the speaker banging out rhythms overhead. "Bianca." She stated softly. Frankie felt her nerves stand on end at the feel of the warm breath on her ear, and the name ringing in her mind like music. Frankie cleared her throat, "That is just beautiful…you are beautiful! I'm Frankie. Umm…are you here with anybody?" Bianca shook her head _No_ in response and Frankie could feel her breath hitch a little in excitement. She leaned in again, "Would you like to dance?" Bianca shook her head _No_, and the excitement started to leave Frankie rapidly. _Man, maybe I was wrong. I really thought that there was something to the way she was looking at me. What am I doing? I don't do this. I should have just left when I was gonna._

Frankie was pulled out of her own head when Bianca suddenly took a hold of her hand, leaned in and said "I am just not used to dancing to this music, but if it was different…I would love to dance with you." Bianca smiled and Frankie felt like the wind was knocked out of her. She was completely lost in the girl's eyes, her smile and the feel of the hand in her own. Frankie felt like she was floating. She came back to reality and heard that the music had turned to some slow two-stepping number. She nodded at Bianca. "I know exactly where we can go…you wanna come with me?"

Bianca gestured for Frankie to lead the way. They stepped out of the bar and the chill night air hit them like a wall. Frankie wrapped her jacket around Bianca's shoulders and smiled as she saw the blush overtake Bianca's glowing face once again. "Thank you." Bianca said quietly.

"No problem." Frankie responded and then asked "So, Bianca…I'm sorry, what's your last name?"

"Montgomery." Bianca answered. "And yours is?" Bianca questioned in return.

"Stone…Frankie Stone. Well, it's actually Mary-Frances…but if you call me that I...Well…'Frankie' suits me just fine."

Bianca giggled and said "I agree…I think Frankie suits you better. I like it."

"Are you from around here?" Frankie questioned

"No, I'm just here on a weekend trip." Bianca answered. "My cousin Reggie wanted to come check this scene out. He is thinking about coming to school here and we have a few old friends in the area. We live in a little town called Pine Valley that is about 5 hours from here down in Pennsylvania. He was dying to see the bars and clubs here. I agreed to come along, so we made sort of a mini-vacation out of it."

Frankie processed the response. She felt a little strange twinge in her belly at the thought of the girl leaving, but shook it off as they approached the new bar. "Well then, Ms. Montgomery of Pine Valley…I suppose I better get you out on that floor while I still can." The girls entered the club and made their way towards the floor. They stopped briefly at the bar to order a few drinks.

Frankie felt an unnerving calm in Bianca's presence. She couldn't place it. She picked up girls all the time to party with. From time to time they would even invite Frankie somewhere to 'be alone'. But it felt more like a game. With Jamie along, it most often was. They understood each other and that feeling of being all alone. They shared the common history of love lacking in their lives. Each understood the desire to keep all forms of love at bay as sort of protection. Jamie had been the only person in Frankie's life for some time who knew all the sides of Frankie Stone. She certainly would never grant that right to some random female. _Why am I feeling such comfort and familiarity with someone I have known all of twenty minutes?_

They stood in silence, listening to the music and sipping on their drinks. A new song came on and Bianca began to sway a little. Frankie took the drinks, set them on the bar and then grabbed Bianca's hand. They worked their way through the crowd and out onto the floor. Frankie turned to face Bianca, their hands entwining, and began to sway with the rhythm. Bianca's gaze locked onto Frankie, as Frankie was lost in the sight of the creamy skin, slender neck and plump red lips. Bianca lowered her gaze momentarily and stepped further into Frankie's body, while pulling her closer.

The moment that followed became a blur to Frankie. Their bodies melded together in perfect rhythm. Bianca slid her delicate arms across Frankie's shoulders and entwined her fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck. Frankie placed her hands on Bianca's hips and felt the nerves within her flesh ignite. She smoothed them across Bianca's curves, until meeting at the small of her back. Through the rocking of their bodies, as they swayed in perfect time, Frankie found her face buried in Bianca's luxurious brown locks. She relished in the softness, the sweet smell of shampoo and the heated flesh of Bianca's cheeks.

When Bianca's nose trailed along Frankie's jawline and her warm breath ghosted across her ear, Frankie pulled back slightly. The girls' eyes met again, the air charged and their breath hitched. The club fell away as lips crashed together. A slight moan erupted from the back of Bianca's throat at the touch of Frankie's lips to her own. Frankie's hands slid downward, groping Bianca's butt and pulling her tighter into her own form. Both girls parted for air breathlessly, finding themselves still gently rocking to the beat. Their foreheads touched and eyes locked as their lips molded into matching Cheshire cat-like grins.

Frankie spoke between gasps for air. "I…I am sorry if I am…I mean…I don't normally…" She was silenced by a slender finger across her lips. Bianca's eyes flashed with desire and her smile widened again, causing Frankie to completely forget her train of thought. She only saw Bianca. The smile, the lips, the eyes…everything about this girl from her body, her voice, even her name…well, it all just made Frankie's nerves stand on end. She wanted to learn everything about her and just soak it all up. She was mesmerized. Frankie came out of her musings and realized she was grinning like an idiot. Bianca's smile grew impossibly bigger and she leaned back in capturing Frankie's mouth with her lips again.

Later, the girls left the floor and were draped together across a lounger on the back patio of the bar. Bianca was telling Frankie about her cousin and what her life was like back in Pine Valley, while Frankie absentmindedly twirled a tendril of Bianca's hair in-between her fingers. Frankie was once again mesmerized when Bianca took a sip of her beer and turned her eyes to Frankie. "So, what about you, Stone? Where do you come from? What is your family like?" Frankie stiffened a little and released the lock of Bianca's hair. She cleared her throat. "I…I came here from Green Bay several years ago. It's just me. I have a friend…my roommate, Jamie. He is like a brother. He…well, he is a character. You would have to meet him. But that is about it. We met about 2 years ago at school. He is gonna be a doctor and I'm studying criminal justice. I am thinking about joining law enforcement, but I don't know. Maybe I will…but for now, I manage a little record store off-campus. I've been doing that for a while."

Bianca's eyes sparkled with interest and wonder in a way that made Frankie's stomach flip. _How does she do that? I mean, she just looks at me and I feel like I am describing how to cure cancer or something._ Frankie cupped Bianca's face and kissed her lips softly. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the sweet scent of her hair again and pulled back gazing into Bianca's eyes. "Do you want to get outta here? I mean…I'm not trying to be forward or anything. We could go wherever you want…take two cars, a cab…whatever. I just want to be somewhere quieter with you." Bianca smiled and nodded. "I would like that very much. I can ride with you, but I just need to check in with my cousin."

"Okay." Frankie said. "If he wants to meet me, or something, he can. Or you can give him my number…ya know, or whatever. I don't want him to think I am some crazy nut. I give you my word, for whatever that is worth." Bianca giggled at the nervous ramblings and confessions of her new friend. "It is okay, Frankie. I…I trust you. I am a big girl and can handle myself. And…well, I think a crazy lunatic would have been a tad more calculated and smooth than you're being right now." Bianca's melodious laugh echoed through Frankie's ears in a way that washed away whatever embarrassment that comment would have normally invoked. She felt her ears redden a little and just nodded in agreement as she watched Bianca step away to call her cousin.

When she returned, Frankie slipped her hand in Bianca's and asked "Everything alright?" Bianca nodded and Frankie continued. "Where to? You want to eat? Or maybe have some coffee?" Frankie began to guide them out of the bar and towards her car a block away. Bianca just grinned at Frankie and squeezed her hand. "I was actually thinking that maybe we could just go to your place. I would love to see more of your world and where you come from. If that is okay with you?" Frankie felt her stomach drop as the words left Bianca's lips. She stood frozen in place for a second as her wide eyes glared at Bianca, and she cleared her throat. "My place? Umm…okay…okay." She felt the blood begin to flow to her appendages again and nodded her head while opening the car door. As Bianca got in the passenger seat, Frankie muttered, "My place it is." A smirk spread across her face as she shut the door and moved to the driver's side to get in.


	2. Chapter 2

As they drove through the streets, Frankie gave Bianca a tour of some of the local nightspots. Bianca looked out the window, like a mesmerized child. _This is far more impressive than what Pine Valley has to offer. Everything here is just so interesting…so glamorous looking. _She thought. Bianca had been nervous all night. When she saw Frankie walk through the club, she was impressed. She found the blonde to be very attractive. There was no doubt about that. She had a swagger and a confidence that just oozed out of her, filling up the room. Bianca could not help but stare. She knew that this was a girl that could get what she wanted. Whatever that was, but one thing Bianca was sure of…it wouldn't be her. When Frankie caught her staring, Bianca's heart fluttered out of her chest and she had to flee. She felt embarrassment leave her flushed and she just wanted to disappear. Then Frankie chose to talk to her and…well, she was still in awe from that.

From the moment that Bianca had held Frankie's hand, she had a new sense of strength. She felt at ease, relaxed and like she could trust this stranger with her life. It was the most bizarre thing. She noticed the subtle changes in Frankie too. She no longer appeared so bold. She was tender and sweet. She was nervous, as far as Bianca could see. Bianca relished how simply touching the blonde's hand seemed to just stop her in her tracks. She could tell, even while driving, that Frankie was shifting nervously in her seat. She tapped out a rhythm on the steering wheel and would frequently bite at the skin on her lower lip or scratch her scalp. The thought of what might occur once they reached the apartment must have had Frankie's stomach turning. _Could that be it? Surely she has done this kind of thing before._ Bianca thought. _I am the one who should be nervous. I have zero comfort level, what with the new town and surroundings. And well… _Frankie cleared her throat and pulled Bianca's attention.

"Are you hungry at all? Because I could eat, and I know someplace you have just got to see." Bianca's grin spread across her face and she nodded. _Clearly Frankie needs more time._ _Unless, maybe she isn't interested in me like that. Relax, Bianca. Don't think so far ahead. Just enjoy this. _Bianca rubbed Frankie's arm and grinned wider. "Yeah, I could eat something. What do you got, Stone?" Frankie winked at Bianca and within a few minutes they were pulling into a parking lot. Bianca gazed out the window in wonder.

This wasn't just any parking lot. The perimeter was enclosed with a picket fence and there was a large arch over the entry that said **TRAILER PARK EATERY**. Bianca's grin grew wide and her eyes glazed as she took in the sights around her. There were tons of people milling about between rows of picnic tables and a cluster of Airstream Trailers that were bedazzled with twinkling lights. There were paper lanterns strung about and each trailer was labeled with garish signs proudly proclaiming the establishment's name. When they parked, Frankie quickly walked around to open Bianca's door. She was still gazing wide-eyed and full of wonder at the spectacle before her.

Frankie cleared her throat. "So what would you like? They have a lot of interesting and really delicious choices." Bianca came out of her daze and looked to Frankie. "What do you like? Which are your favorites?" Frankie smiled, which made Bianca smile, and she took Bianca's hand and led her into the crowd of patrons. "Well, there is this really great barbacoa taco that has cilantro and onions at that one over there. At the trailer over there, the one with the mannequin holding the sign…they have these great banh mi tacos and kim chi fries. They are awesome if you like spicier foods. The smaller trailer has gourmet doughnuts, not just sweet ones either. You can get them with chicken or bacon; it is like eating some amazing breakfast. There is Buffalo chicken pizza, chicken & waffles or gourmet grilled cheese. Gosh, Bianca…I don't think I could pick a favorite. It's all amazing."

Bianca giggled and pulled Frankie closer as she leaned in to kiss her. "Aww, Franks…that is fine. This is amazing. There is nothing like this in Pine Valley. I think I would like the banh mi and fries. I LOVE spicy food. Then maybe a little something sweet later." Bianca gave a flirtatious look towards Frankie and went to order her food, leaving Frankie standing awestruck again. There was a bit of a lump in her throat, but she shook it off, grinned at Bianca's retreating form and went to get a slice of pizza.

They sat and chatted while they ate their food. Bianca felt her nerves loosening, and realized the later it got, the chattier Frankie became. She must have been relaxing a little too. Frankie shared tales of the antics that Jamie always managed to get into. She shared some of what her day to day life was like at the record store. She even shared a little about her home back in Green Bay and some of her friends there. Bianca gave her undivided attention to Frankie, and once again appeared to be completely enthralled with everything she said. Bianca loved how animated Frankie was becoming. She loved the sound of her voice and her little quirks. Like her mannerisms when she was nervous. She would show great care and sweetness when touching Bianca, and was even rather chivalrous. Frankie would just gaze in wonder at Bianca, and it made her feel like a princess in a fairytale. Bianca liked the feeling, it was new to her. Frankie let out a deep breath when they were all done with their food. "Alright, are you ready for Casa de Stone?" Bianca nodded eagerly and the two girls walked to the car.

When they arrived at Frankie's apartment, all the nerves that had previously left Bianca had now returned. She looked over at Frankie and smiled. Frankie scratched her head and shuffled a little as she walked up to the door. The girls walked into the apartment and Frankie flipped on the lights. Bianca grinned at the sight of the humble dwelling and the clearly nervous blonde. Frankie cleared her throat. "This is my home sweet home. This is the living room, obviously. That is the kitchen, dining area and then down the hall is my room." Bianca took a deep breath. _Alright, this is no big deal. She brought you here, she is clearly interested and clearly nervous. Get her to relax and see what happens. _Bianca walked over to the sofa and sat down. She looked around the room and turned to Frankie while patting the seat next to her. Frankie shuffled over, stuck her hands in her pockets and plopped down next to Bianca.

Bianca put her hand on Frankie's back and slowly began massaging. "It is very lovely, Franks. I think it suits you well. The simple leather sofas and very minimalistic décor…I think it is very "you". Charming and stylish, but not a bunch of fluff." Frankie laughed at the compliment. Bianca noticed Frankie's gaze soften at the sound of the nickname. She also relaxed a little and eased into Bianca's massaging hand. "Thank you." Frankie muttered. Bianca turned her body to fully face Frankie and lifted Frankie's chin with her hand until their eyes met. Brown eyes met hazel and the air sparked between the two girls. Frankie leaned forward, cupping Bianca's face and capturing her lips with her own. A moan elicited from Frankie deep in her throat as Bianca's tongue parted her lips and filled her mouth with a warm candy-sweet tongue.

Frankie's hands moved from Bianca's face and travelled through her brown locks. One finding home on the back of her head as their kiss deepened and the other sliding to the small of her back. Frankie re-positioned and laid atop Bianca. Bianca's hands explored the curves of Frankie's body causing surges of electricity to spark Frankie's senses. She gasped for breath and dove back in for more, crashing their lips together. Frankie eased her leg in between Bianca's thighs and made contact with her center. Bianca broke the kiss and moaned at the heated friction. She gripped the hair at the nape of Frankie's neck and then returned to kissing her mouth with bruising kisses. "I want you Frankie. I want all of you." She whispered as she broke away again.

Bianca looked deep into Frankie's eyes and then moved her gaze to her lips. She eased into a deep kiss and then pulled away nipping the flesh of her bottom lip between her teeth. Frankie gasped slightly at the pain and arousal flashed in her eyes. Frankie looked at Bianca through hooded eyes and rose from the couch. She pulled Bianca up and led her to the bedroom. When they made it through the doorway, Frankie turned into Bianca. She placed her hands on Bianca's sides and pushed her back into the door, closing it. Their mouths crashed together. Bianca's arms wrapped around Frankie's neck while her legs lifted up and around Frankie's waist.

Frankie's hands worked down and back upward until they found the warm flesh beneath the cloth of Bianca's blouse. Bianca's body quivered slightly at the touch of the cool hands on her flesh, but adjusted and was spurred further in her desire as she felt the surge of excitement rush through her. Frankie rubbed and soothed her hands all over the delicate taut belly, feeling the softness and warmth. She admired the feel and touched with reverence and care. She slid her hand upwards reaching the front clasp of Bianca's undergarment, and then with a flick she released the soft mounds of flesh. She never broke the warm, wanting kisses and delighted in the moan that Bianca purred into her mouth as her thumb came in contact with an erect nipple.

Frankie gently manipulated the hardened nub, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger, relishing in every reaction that the simple maneuver evoked. Bianca was wrapped tightly around Frankie's waist, clinging to her shoulders…the fingers of one hand beginning to pierce the flesh beneath Frankie's shirt and the other hand tangled firmly in Frankie's mane. Frankie moaned lowly into Bianca's ear. She inhaled and whispered softly. "You are so beautiful and you smell…you smell incredible." Bianca moaned and kissed Frankie hard. Gasping for air, Bianca pleaded with a low throaty moan. "Make love to me, Franks. I want to feel you. I need you."

Frankie blinked rapidly for a moment. She seemed frozen for a second. Bianca felt her body burning with desire. _I never could have imagined this. That this is how good it would feel. I hardly know her at all. What in the hell is happening to me? I have never done anything so foolish and I should be ashamed for being so casual…so reckless. Yet it isn't a mistake. Instead, I feel like I could just stay here in her arms forever._ "Biancala." Frankie whispered quietly. Bianca's eyes closed and she smiled. Butterflies churned in her belly at the sound of her name…it was spoken sweetly like music.

Frankie kissed Bianca's cheek lightly and then her eyes were met with the glistening brown orbs of the younger girl. The kisses built like fire until they were bruising, out of control and almost suffocating as each woman clung to the other in a fury of exploring hands. They searched each other out wildly. Hands began to claw away at clothing as it was torn away to reveal a tangled web of ivory and tanned flesh.

Frankie lowered her hand, releasing Bianca's breast and breaking the passionate kisses to look into Bianca's eyes. There was fire and want and desire. Frankie slid her hands down from Bianca's side and smoothed them under her perfect butt as Bianca entangled her fingers in Frankie's locks. Frankie hitched Bianca up higher around her waist and pressed her more firmly against the door as she went in for another kiss. Bianca's puffy, swollen lips were parted by Frankie's tongue as she delved into the sweet depths of Bianca's mouth. Bianca moaned at the delight of this move and the squeeze of her backside in Frankie's strong hands, which had maneuvered their way under her skirt and back to their rightful place. "Oh Frankie...touch me baby…please." Bianca cried as she broke free and gasped for air.

Frankie slowly eased her hand between Bianca's thighs and her own taut belly. Frankie grimaced at the feel of the lacy undergarment that kept her from proceeding. Frankie withdrew from the kiss and, yet again, looked into the shining brown orbs now clouded with a lust so deep she didn't hesitate for a second. She reached in through the side of the crotch of Bianca's panties, twisting the material between her fingers. Bianca's breath quickened at the action and light caress of Frankie's hands on her aching wet center. Frankie's mouth twisted into a devilish smirk. Without breaking their gaze, Frankie gave a swift yank and the lacy garment ripped from the thin body like a tattered rag.

Bianca gasped for air in surprise as Frankie's mouth came crashing back to meet hers. Frankie's hand returned between the two girls after carelessly tossing the fragment aside. She eased between Bianca's thighs and slowly eased her fingers into Bianca. Bianca cried out "Oh Frankie…Oh my…" She bit her own lip in delight and gripped both arms tighter around Frankie's back. Bianca's nails raked across the expanse of tanned flesh and torn cotton. Frankie let out a grunt of pain as manicured nails left a trail of welted marks on tanned flesh. "You like that, huh?" Frankie muttered as she pushed in harder. She whipped Bianca's form around and carried her a few steps to the bed where they landed together. They never once broke their fiery contact with one another. Their lips were sore and bruised but they never ceased their want and desire. Frankie thrust into Bianca's heated folds and caressed the swollen nub in perfect stride.

Frankie hovered above Bianca, kissing her mouth, and broke the kiss to blaze a trail of heated kisses down her jawline. Bianca's mind swirled with confusion. Frankie's left hand smoothed and stroked electric caresses over Bianca's torso, while tracing every inch as if trying to commit it to memory. Frankie trailed her tongue from Bianca's jawbone down the exposed flesh of her neck. "Mmmm…" Bianca purred at the touch. Frankie's knuckles grazed the flesh over Bianca's ribs and ghosted across her breast.

Bianca's mind was a blur, every inch and nerve of her body was ablaze. She arched her back, stretched her hands above her head, and grasped the wood of the headboard as Frankie crossed her clavicle bone. She peppered kisses between the valley of Bianca's breasts and then abruptly encased a rosy pink bud between her lips. A long and throaty "Ooooh!" was all Bianca could utter from her lips. She writhed beneath Frankie as she reveled in the pleasure that Frankie's hands were bringing about.

Frankie released the nipple with a small pop. She continued her trail of pleasurable kisses down over Bianca's belly and across the ivory smooth flesh of her hips. When she reached damp heat and inhaled the fragrance of her lover, Frankie sighed contently. Her warm breath mixed with the capable manipulations of her fingers made Bianca shiver with anticipation. When Frankie felt the surge of tightness around her fingers, her excitement increased. She delved her tongue deep into Bianca's center and fell into rhythm with her pulsating fingers.

Bianca gripped the headboard tighter with one hand and a fistful of Frankie's hair with the other. She pursed her lips together tightly as she closed her eyes tight. "Oh yes, Baby, yes…" was cried out in a breathless voice as Bianca witnessed the explosions of light and color dancing across her eyelids. She arched her body into Frankie's glorious mouth and tightened her grip on the short blond locks. She rode out the wave of euphoria and collapsed into the bed below. Bianca was a puddle of flesh and sweet sweat as she curled under the weight of Frankie, who was slowly kissing a trail back up Bianca's body. When she reached the pillow, she kissed Bianca's face reverently and rolled to the side pulling Bianca into her embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

Bianca looked up from her spot on Frankie's shoulder. Frankie smirked and gave a sideways glance at the angelic face looking back at her own. "Hey." She said and her smirk grew into a grin. A blush overtook Bianca's already flushed face and she giggled. "Hey." Her voice was raspy and dry. "That was…that was…umm…wow!" Bianca rested her head again as if that was all she could muster. Frankie smiled at the praise and squeezed, pulling Bianca closer into her body. "No need to thank me. You are…well, you are incredibly beautiful. It was my absolute pleasure."

Bianca sighed. "You think I am pretty?"

Frankie choked. "Uhh…no. I said you are beautiful. There is a difference. Pretty is superficial and fleeting…there is far too much pretty in the world. You are beautiful…mesmerizing…gorgeous…breathtaking…inspiring…uncommon."

Bianca blushed and buried her face into Frankie's body. "Oh stop it."

Frankie sat up a little and pushed Bianca away so she could see in her eyes. "Oh my gosh, you really don't know how freaking amazing you are? How have you never heard this?"

Bianca smiled and lowered her eyes. "I don't know. It's just not something I hear. I don't have a lot of super close friends and…well, my Mom is very popular. She is quite the socialite and…well, I guess people just are "friends" with me because of her, usually. So I never really know what to believe."

"But what about you, Frankie?" Bianca turned her gaze to Frankie's eyes. "Why are you single? Why do you live all alone with just your one friend? You are so sweet and gentle and yet you know how to completely take control of a woman and make them feel so…so out of this world. I can hardly put into words what you did to me…for me, tonight. You seem so guarded and alone, but I can already tell there is so much to know. I want to know Frankie, let me in."

Frankie sat up and scooted to the end of the bed. Bianca moved behind her and gently stroked Frankie's shoulders. Frankie choked back her emotions that were rising to the surface. "I…I just don't talk about that. My past doesn't matter and I don't share that." Bianca pulled her hands back and Frankie turned and caught one of her hands with her own. "That is the thing, Bianca. I don't do this. I don't get affected by girls. I don't get affected by anyone. I don't get nervous or do the relationship thing…never have. But tonight…tonight has been different. I want to tell you more, I just don't know how. I want to learn everything about you. I want to kiss you and touch you and just give you the praise and attention that you deserve. I want to do all of this and I am terrified. I don't know how to do this."

Bianca draped her arms around Frankie and pulled her back down into the bed. She stroked the blond girl's locks from her face and kissed her temple. "Oh Frankie, there is no rush. I want to know whatever you want to show me."

Frankie leaned up and kissed Bianca softly. "I will tell you a little, and you tell me a little. How does that sound? We can start out simply…I will start." Bianca said. Frankie nodded and scratched her head. "Well, I told you that I live with my mother and that that I have an older half-sister Kendall and a half-brother Josh. Well, my mom, Erica, has been married a few times. My father, Travis, and Mom divorced when I was still young and I lived with him and my stepmother. I have another half-brother Sean and a half-sister Molly back there in Seattle. Daddy died a few years ago, so I don't go back often. One of the times my mom married, she married my dad's brother...my Uncle Jack. His kids are Greenlee, Lily and Reggie. But since Mom and Uncle Jack have this on again/ off again thing...well, Reggie is more like a brother to me than a cousin. It is so messed up. I like it though. It is like this big crazy family that drives each other nuts, but also we look out for each other at the same time."

Frankie chuckled and shook her head at the information. "I have a feeling that there is nothing simple about you, Ms. Montgomery." The girls' lips found their way to each other again. When they broke the kiss Frankie scratched at her scalp again and shifted nervously. "I don't have anything like that." Frankie mumbled. "I never did." Bianca took Frankie's hand in her own, smiled and lightly rubbed her knuckles. "It's okay. Whatever, you want to say, whenever you are ready." Bianca said reassuringly.

"Things weren't good where I was. My family was…It doesn't matter. Things were said and I did things. I was always on my own. So I had to leave. I wanted a new start, to re-invent myself. I slept on park benches and in hotel lobbies. I found a job, eventually, and got a place. I worked hard at changing my life, because I wasn't always a good person. I started going to school, met Jamie and here I am." Frankie blurted out nervously.

Bianca's eyes widened. "Well, I can understand having family problems and making bad choices. I have done my share of things I wish I could change. I didn't even get along with Kendall for a long time, we are still working through a lot." Bianca smiled a little smile and massaged at Frankie's shoulder. "Don't even get me started on how I handled Mom and Uncle Jack's relationship at first. I understand more than you know. I am not some naïve little girl."

Frankie fidgeted nervously with her hands and scratched her head while attempting to avert her eyes. _Why does she even care? Why do I? I don't need to tell her a thing and she doesn't "know" me. Why do I want to say the things she wants to hear? Why is this different? Why do I feel like I could matter to her?_ Frankie could feel the itch of tears creeping up. _Keep it together, Stone. You can do this. Don't shut down. This girl is different. Don't blow it._

Bianca kissed Frankie softly on her cheek and jaw and trailed to her neck. Frankie closed her eyes and craned her neck at the sensation. Bianca guided Frankie to turn and look her in the eyes. "It's okay. We all have things in our past that we aren't proud of. I do too. I don't like you any less because of what you used to do. I like who I see now." Frankie hugged Bianca close and smiled again. She choked back the tears that were still coming up and coughed. "I am going to get a water…you want one?" Bianca nodded and Frankie got up out of bed and approached the door. She looked back at Bianca's form, half-naked and sprawled there among the sheets, and smiled.

After looking out her bedroom door for the presence of Jamie, she walked to her kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water and hurried back. After handing a bottle to Bianca she sat down behind her and Bianca leaned her body into Frankie's. "What do you wanna do now? Still feel like sharing?"

"Sure." Bianca said and then her look turned thoughtful and a little solemn.

"Oooh, it better be a good one." Frankie said teasingly. "Something really juicy." Then she began to chug the water, parched from the evening's festivities.

"You are trying to open up and that isn't easy for you. I am going to be honest about something as a sign that you can trust me." Frankie looked quizzically at Bianca, still drinking her water. "I am a virgin." Bianca muttered quietly before averting her eyes and beginning to take a sip of water. "Or at least, I was a few hours ago." Then Bianca sat forward and took a drink of water. She pretended to be fascinated with a bookshelf across the room. She stood up and closed the gap between her and the shelf then picked up a book and examined it.

Frankie choked on her water, spitting some of it out. "What? You…That…What?" She found herself at a loss for what to say. _Who would spring that on someone? That is an awful lot of pressure to put on a person. Wait…what the hell am I freaking out for? She is avoiding me. She's obviously embarrassed or something. It's certainly not like she was complaining. Just relax, Stone._ Frankie pulled herself out of her own head, stood and walked over to where Bianca was examining her books.

"You have an awful lot of poetry and literature, Frankie. I guess you like it?" Bianca asked nervously.

"Yeah…yeah, I do." Frankie answered. She took Bianca by the shoulders and turned her to be face to face. "Hey, don't be nervous. I didn't mean to react that way. I was just shocked. I am your first? Like, ever? Really?"

"Yes." Bianca said quietly. "I didn't want to freak you out. Should I have said something before?"

"No, it's perfectly fine. I just maybe would have been different. Sweeter or gentler…I am sorry. I was just caught off guard. I meant what I said. You are gorgeous. I find it hard to believe that you have never been with anyone. That sounded bad. I just mean that you are so hot…and sweet…and well, you seemed kinda wild. I just assumed…like I said, I am sorry."

"I have been with someone." Bianca said. "Dated, I mean." She let out a deep sigh. "I discovered my sexuality a couple years ago. I was having a lot of problems at school with friends and even at home with my stepmother. Everyone was really worried about me. It took some therapy and a lot of work. I had some friends that helped me come to terms with who I was. Well, at least, I have started to. My mom still has trouble accepting it and that can be a problem, but we are working on it. I met a girl named Sarah several years ago and there was some chemistry there. We were sort of a couple, but a lot of different circumstances have kept us apart. We have kept in touch and we are good friends. I'm trying to figure out how I feel about her. I think I am in love with her, but I am confused because she is so far away. I've never loved before…well, before her, so how can I be sure? You know?"

Frankie stared blankly at Bianca. _What is she saying? What does some crush have to do with us having sex? I don't think I like where this is going._ "Bianca, I am sorry. I don't understand…"

Bianca continued, cutting Frankie off, as she fidgeted nervously. " I've never been in any other relationship and I came out here to figure things out. I wanted to figure out my feelings for Sarah. I wanted to experience anything away from my small little world, without all the spying eyes and interferences. No family…no mother…no pressure. I was worried about what it would be like, you know…the first time. I wanted that experience, but I wasn't even sure how far things were going to go. I guess this was meant to be an experiment or something."

Frankie's once guarded heart sank. She felt it almost shatter and she cursed herself for opening up. She fought the emotions that slowly crept up and turned to her bookcase. She cleared her throat. "I have quite a bit of this memorized." She said as she thumbed through a text. "Would you like me to recite something?"

"Don't do that, Frankie. Don't shut down." Bianca pleaded. "That is what the plan was, but you aren't what I expected. Finding you was never part of the plan. You are special, sweet and as I said…tonight was beyond anything that I could have imagined. I am feeling very confused right now. You could never be just an experiment. I want to get to know you and be friends…I mean, if that is what you want. I really like you. I don't want to just walk away."

Frankie's mind was reeling. _Okay, calm down, Stone. She wants you around. Just take a deep breath. Maybe there is something to this after all. You heard the girl, her friend is not around. You can just show her that you are the "one". You have time. Don't panic. Just breathe. Opening up and trusting is going to be the challenge._

Frankie nodded at Bianca and looked at the clock by bed. "It is almost 5 am. Do you need to get to your hotel? Or call your uncle/cousin/brother?" Frankie smirked.

Bianca laughed and punched Frankie in the arm playfully. "Hey, don't be mean. It's just cousin/brother." She laughed again and wrapped her arms around Frankie pushing her back into the bed. "It will be fine. He hooked up with a girl he knows named Danielle, so they will be busy. I told him I probably wouldn't see him till tomorrow. Right now, I would like to hear a little of that poetry and maybe see what else you can teach me."

Frankie grinned and wrapped her arms around Bianca, flipping her onto her back and capturing her lips once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**From this point forward, BOLD print will be someone else's work. It may be poetry or it may be AMC original dialogue. **_Italics _**will be internal thoughts. Flashbacks will be separated from the rest of the story by a break like this **o*o*00*o*o

**Hope you are all still liking it.**

Bianca woke to a beam of light shining in her eyes. She stretched her arms out with a yawn and then rubbed her weary eyes. When she regained focus, she looked over to see Frankie's sleepy form wrapped snuggly around her pillow. Bianca turned to her side and just watched Frankie in awe. She listened to the steady flow of her breath as she inhaled and exhaled. She softly brushed a strand of hair from Frankie's forehead then lightly traced her fingertip across a tender cheek. She moved along a defined jawline and then across two plump lips. Frankie reacted by swatting away at the tickle of her lips. She fussed and grunted a little then returned to the pillow slack-jawed and snoring.

Bianca fought to suppress a giggle and just smiled. _She is exceptional. I never would have guessed on finding someone like her last night. I could see my life here being quite interesting. Frankie and I could have so much fun. Gosh, why couldn't I have met her before?_ Bianca's phone vibrated on the side table and she reached for it. _Oh Sarah…I can't deal with this right now._ Bianca hit silent and then glanced over at Frankie's sleepy form. She slowly eased out of the bed and began to look around the room. She almost laughed aloud and picked up the tattered remnants of her lingerie. She felt a warm tickle in her belly at the memory of Frankie's touch from the night before. She threw the garment into a nearby trashcan and walked over to admire a picture on the dresser.

The picture was dark and rather damaged, despite being housed in a frame. It appeared to be the image of a bar, judging from the dark mahogany counter. There was a blurry backdrop of neon signs advertising a variety of beer brands. She made out the image of Frankie, sitting on a barstool, with her arm around a taller young man. They both were decked out in Green Bay jerseys and jeans. Frankie had her blond hair tucked behind her ears and was sporting a ball cap backwards. Bianca admired the young man again. He was very handsome with gleaming eyes and a brilliant smile._ Must be Jamie, if I had to guess._ She thought.

Upon further inspection, she noticed that both of the pair seemed to be genuinely happy. _Maybe it has something to do with the handful of scantily clad Bud Girls that are surrounding them?_ Bianca giggled. She touched her finger to the smiling girl looking back at her and then back at the sleeping counterpart in the bed behind her. Bianca set the frame down and looked at the contents of the dresser. A hairbrush, some loose change, a couple of sticks of gum, a rolled up crossword and a matchbook were scattered about. She turned to the bookshelf she had looked at the night before and remembered a moment they had shared last night.

o*o*00*o*o

Music filled the room as Bianca laid across the corner of the king size bed. She thumbed through a magazine about guitars as Frankie read through the liner notes of the CD that they were listening to. Frankie's hand lazily stroked Bianca's calf. She would edge, ever so slightly, upward with every stroke. Bianca had absentmindedly reached down beside her and picked up her water bottle from beside the bed. She took a sip as Frankie's hand caressed further and grazed the exposed flesh of a cheek. Bianca startled and choked a little on the drink.

"Frankie! My, my…I am going to have to keep my eyes on you. I thought we were taking a time out to rest up." Frankie held her hands up in the air defensively.

Bianca sat up and crawled closer to Frankie, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Am I going to have to get dressed to remove temptation?"

Frankie chuckled. "No, please don't do that. I promise to be good. Would you like to hear another poem? Maybe some Shakespeare?"

"Ooo, yes!" Bianca exclaimed and hurried into a sitting position, like a small child waiting to hear a story.

"Okay." Frankie said and then she scratched at her scalp. "Shakespeare…Shakespeare…" She muttered under her breath. She then took Bianca's hand in her own, kissed it and began to speak:

**Two loves I have of comfort and despair, Which like two spirits do suggest me still:**

**The better angel is a man right fair, The worser spirit a woman colour'd ill.**

**To win me soon to hell, my female evil Tempteth my better angel from my side,**

**And would corrupt my saint to be a devil, Wooing his purity with her foul pride.**

**And whether that my angel be turn'd fiend Suspect I may, but not directly tell;**

**But being both from me, both to each friend, I guess one angel in another's hell:**

**Yet this shall I ne'er know, but live in doubt, Till my bad angel fire my good one out.**

o*o*00*o*o

Bianca came out of the memory and smiled. She ran her fingers along the texts and leather bound editions. _There is so much to know about you, Frankie. Where you come from? Why you have about a hundred crossword magazines scattered about? So many little things I will love to discover._ She glanced over to a desk on Frankie's side of the bed and saw a small worn book. She carefully approached it and picked it up with care. This book must be special, because it looks like it has been through the ringer. The cover was cracked and marred. There were dozens of page markers protruding as well as dog-eared corners. Bianca opened the book to a page that had been marked and scanned over a Sonnet.

Through the smudges and highlighted annotations, Bianca read **Sonnet X' by E.B. Browning**

**Yet, love, mere love, is beautiful indeed**

**And worthy of acceptation. Fire is bright,**

**Let temple burn, or flax; and equal light**

**Leaps in the flame from cedar-plank or weed:**

**And love is fire. And when I say at need**

**I love thee ... mark! ... I love thee-in thy sight**

**I stand transfigured, glorified aright,**

**With conscience of the new rays that proceed**

**Out of my face toward thine. There's nothing low**

**In love, when love the lowest: meanest creatures**

**Who love God, God acceps while loving so.**

**And what I feel, across the inferior features**

**Of what I am, doth flash itself, and show**

**How that great work of Love enhances Nature's.**

Bianca sighed and pondered the meaning of the sonnet._ I wonder what made her mark this one? I know this must have been from **Sonnets From the Portugese**. The whole collection is about love and desire…I wonder what it is about this one that she wanted to go back to it. Maybe there is more love inside her hard shell than she will admit to?_ She flipped through the book and a small photo caught her eye. She recognized the photo as one of the vending machine variety. _This is much like one of those that would normally come in strips, but here it sits…alone…stuck in this book. Hmm?_

Bianca examined the faces in the photo. Two small girls sat wedged into the tiny frame of the pic. There was the standard bright blue background behind them as they smiled brightly at the camera. These girls could not have been any older than six and as far as Bianca could tell, were identical twins. This was not easy to determine at first glance. One child had a shaggy mess of long blond hair and the other, which was just as blond, was done up in pig-tails. The pig-tailed girl had the widest grin possible, with a very obvious gap where two of her front teeth should have been. The other twin, however, was smiling at the camera, but her eyes where shifted in a mischievous glare at her sister to the right.

Bianca laughed at the image and wondered who these girls were to Frankie? _Sisters? Cousins? They are obviously of some importance._ She looked at the page the picture marked and was not surprised to find a poem called **The Sisters by Rainer Maria Rilke.**

**Look how the same possibilities**

**unfold in their opposite demeanors,**

**as though one saw different ages**

**passing through two identical rooms.**

**Each thinks that she props up the other,**

**while resting wearily on her support;**

**and they can't make use of one another,**

**for they cause blood to rest on blood,**

**when as in the former times they softly touch**

**and try, along the tree-lined walks,**

**to feel themselves conducted and to lead;**

**ah, the ways they go are not the same.**

Bianca felt that she might have taken too many liberties of making herself at home while Frankie snoozed. Her curiosities were getting the better of her, and she found it hard to not be a snoop. She decided to cease her exploration and was putting the small photo back in place when she saw writing on the back of the photo: Mary-Frances & Mary-Margaret -Navy Pier- age 6.

_Holy Crap!_ Bianca thought to herself, her eyes as wide as saucers. _Frankie has a twin sister!_ Bianca returned the book to its place and walked back to her side of the bed. She saw a robe hanging on a hook and put it on. She had not heard any sounds during her stay there to lead her to believe that anyone else was home, so she quietly opened the door and stepped out into the hall. She made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge to procure herself another bottle of water. She felt a little hungry, but did not want to wake Frankie before she was ready.

On the counter, she noticed there was a small pile of club crackers wrapped in plastic. They appeared to be like the ones you would find at a salad bar. Bianca grabbed a couple and figured that would be enough to tie her over until they could have a proper meal. She turned on her heels and exited the kitchen. As she rounded the corner, she plowed smack into a rather muscular chested man that was now standing in the hallway between the kitchen and Frankie's room. Bianca let out a slight shriek of shock and then collected herself. She tugged on the tie to the robe to be sure she was decent and then picked up the bottle of water she had dropped on the impact.

"I am so sorry." Bianca spoke nervously. Upon further examination, Bianca realized that this had to be none other than Jamie, the roommate. He was tall with brown hair and had a very muscular build, which was very evident since he was standing there in nothing but a pair of Batman boxers. She realized he must have come out of the room across from the kitchen. He looked exhausted with huge dark circles under his eyes. He seemed to size her up and down and then produced a beaming smile that she immediately recognized from the picture in Frankie's room.

"You must be Jamie, I am guessing?" Bianca smiled back as she put her hand out to shake. " I'm Bianca…a friend of Frankie's."

Jamie's smile grew wider and he cocked an eyebrow. "A friend, huh?" He made an obvious glance at the robe that he surely recognized as Frankie's and smiled even wider still. "Oh…okay. Yep, I am Jamie, or James Martin, at your service. It is very nice to meet you, Bianca." Jamie looked at the water and cracker packets in Bianca's hands and chuckled. "You know, we have food in there? We don't make a habit of starving our guests."

Bianca looked down at her hands and laughed at Jamie's humor. "Oh…well, Franks is still asleep and I was a little thirsty. Well, obviously a little hungry too, but I didn't want to wake her yet. I figured I would just grab a snack to tie me over." Bianca grinned sheepishly. Jamie shook his head in disgust and took the water and crackers from Bianca. "Nonsense! Just because my dear roomie ain't got no manners at all…doesn't mean that I don't. Sit right there on the bar stool Miss and I'm gonna make you some of my famous French toast."

Bianca smiled at the gesture. "You really don't have to go through all that. I would be fine waiting. I…"

"I said nonsense…sit." Jamie said with a smirk and dimples that could almost rival that of Frankie's devilish grin any day. _Almost_, Bianca thought.

Bianca obliged and sat while she watched Jamie begin to whip up his culinary masterpiece. She made small talk as she noticed his charming demeanor and easy way about him. He was extremely likeable and Bianca could see why he and Frankie were friends. He was good looking, funny and was proving to be quite capable in the kitchen. _What is the deal? How are these two sexy and charming people still single?_ Bianca thought to herself, but was brought to the present by the sound of a door opening down the hall.

Frankie ambled around the corner rubbing at her eyes and seeming to be searching for something. She was dressed in a white tank and had a pair of sleep pants with a print on them that Bianca recognized as The Punisher's skull. When she rounded the corner she stopped in her tracks at the sight of Jamie and Bianca engaged in conversation. She shuffled around to the bar area, before Jamie had really noticed her presence. She came up behind Bianca and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "Mornin." Frankie mumbled.

This move was something that Jamie did turn in time to notice and he cocked an eyebrow with a quizzical look at Frankie. She returned his look with a glare that went unnoticed by Bianca and clearly cut off whatever he was thinking of saying. Jamie turned back around and tended to his French toast. He cleared his throat and spoke without turning back. "Why Good Morning, sleepyhead! So nice of you to come out of your cave and join your guest. Don't you worry 'Franks'…I took care of her for you."

Jamie had a ridiculous grin spreading across his face and Bianca could feel Frankie tense a little beside her when Jamie mocked the nickname. She felt awful for letting it slip. Jamie just stood there grinning like an idiot and peering out of the corner of his eye as if waiting for some reaction. Then it came. Frankie picked up a foam Koozie from off of the bar and chucked it at Jamie's head. Jamie ducked, it hit the fridge and fell to the floor. "Hey, hey, hey! There will be no tomfoolery or you will get a time-out, Stone." Jamie said mockingly. He seemed to read something in Frankie's expression that shut him up, and turned to plate up some toast for Bianca. He served it to her and whispered "Careful, some people are touchy in the mornings" He winked at her and went about making plates for Frankie and himself.

Bianca finished her breakfast first and noticed that Frankie seemed a little more relaxed. She squeezed her hand and turned to Jamie. "Your French toast is awesome, Jamie. Thank you." Jamie grinned as he finished up and picked up their plates. "Why thank you, Ma'am. It's an old Martin family secret." Jamie mocked tipping a hat. Frankie laughed. "I was pretty sure you got it out of that cookbook over there."

Jamie shot her a dirty look and Bianca just laughed. "Well, technically it is my Grandma Martin's cookbook, and she is old…so it is, in fact, an Old…Martin family recipe." He grinned widely, popped a leftover strawberry in his mouth and walked into the living area. "So what all do you have planned today, Frankie? How long do we have the pleasure of Bianca's company?"

Frankie shrugged. _I have no idea, James. We haven't really gotten that far. Gosh. I know she is here for the weekend, but how do I ask her to stay?_ "I'm off, so I was just figuring on hanging around here today. Bianca, what did you have in mind? Did you need me to take you to your hotel? Is there anything else you would like to see?"

Bianca was messing with the string on the robe. "I don't have any set plans. Reggie and I were just gonna play it by ear. I am gonna go call him. I will be back." Frankie and Jamie nodded in response and the second she was out of sight, Jamie received a swift kick in the butt. "You know my name, smart guy…watch it with the teasing." Jamie fell to the couch laughing and Frankie's grimace softened. "Isn't she just incredible? Have you ever met anyone like her?"

Jamie grew solemn. "Yeah, yeah, I have. But it is awesome that you found someone that seems to be able to put up with you."

"What the hell does that mean ?" Frankie slapped at him and then noticed his change in mood. "Dude, I'm sorry. Is it Bella? What happened now? Is that why I couldn't find you last night?"

"Yeah…it is always Bella, but I don't want to talk about it. Just be careful. Take it easy. You seem a little out of sorts…you've got to protect yourself." Jamie warned.

"I am good man, I assure you." Frankie replied. The door opened and Bianca re-entered the room, so the conversation stopped. "Hey!" Bianca squealed as she wrapped her arms around Frankie. "Turns out that Reggie had a pretty good night with Dani and her Dad wanted him to come for a visit. He cancelled the hotel this morning. He figured we would just stay with the Fryes. I told him that I had other plans and would talk to him later. So looks like I am free to hang out, if that is cool with you two?"

Frankie grinned. "Sure is. Let's go pick out something you can borrow, while we wash your clothes. We can lay low today, watch a movie and maybe we can go by my store later…see where I work…what do you think?" Bianca nodded and Frankie took her by the hand leading her back to the bedroom. Jamie noticed the skip in her step and sighed to himself. "Aww, Frankie…you're falling fast. Shit."


	5. Chapter 5

Frankie sat on a stool behind the glass countertop. She was leaning with her back against the wall, her Chuck Taylors propped on the smaller chair in front of her. Her hands tapped feverishly against her thigh as she kept rhythm to the music streaming from her iPod. She smirked at her store clerk, Pete, as he flirted shamelessly with a little blond girl in the Pop section. He was twitchy from nerves and constantly fussed with his Buddy Holly-like frames on his face._ He tries to damn hard. It's obvious that girl likes him. Hell, she has come in here twice a week for a month. She always manages to hunt down Ol' Petey and ask for some obscure import. I could so give that boy some pointers, but then what the hell would I make fun of to pass the time?_ Frankie chuckled to herself and continued thumbing through the magazine in her hands.

Pete walked back behind the counter and gave Frankie a thumbs-up signal. He rang up the girl's purchase and thanked her in his mild-mannered way. The girl left with a wave over her shoulder and Pete whipped around so fast he almost knocked Frankie off of her perch. "Easy there, Pete!" Frankie growled. Pete recoiled and then relaxed when he saw that Frankie's look had softened. "Sorry." Pete squeaked out as he adjusted his glasses again. Frankie returned to her magazine and Pete began to organize a countertop display. The silence was broken by the alert tone of Frankie's phone.

Frankie reached in her pocket, retrieved her cellphone and her face was almost instantly plastered with a grin. _Bianca_, she thought. She scrolled through the screens until she found the text message. It was, in fact, from Bianca. Frankie's smile grew wider as she moved to respond. Pete noticed the change and observed his boss curiously.

Bianca: Hi! What are you up too? You still at work?

Frankie: Yep. Off at 10pm…so, 2 more hours. What are you doing?

Bianca: Oh, I am sorry to hear that. I would have loved to talk to you.

Frankie: Well, we are talking now. It is one of the perks of being the boss. Tonight is kinda slow anyway.

Bianca: Lol. I am sure you must be tired. You've worked late almost every night this week and rumor has it you were out running around last weekend with some girl. You have got to be exhausted.

Frankie: It's no rumor, I was most definitely running around with the hottest girl. =) I'm not tired though. I can handle her. =)

Bianca: Oh yeah? We will see about that. Lol I kind of miss you, Stone.

Frankie: You sure it is me? Not just the Banh Mi?

Frankie: Miss ya too.

Pete had stopped his work and was now staring straight at Frankie. He was confused at the sight before him. He mentally tried to recall a time he had ever seen the blond girl "giddy". He could not. Frankie continued texting, unaware of her audience.

Bianca: Ooo…maybe it was the tacos? Lol I have to go, can I call later?

Frankie: Sure. Bye!

Bianca: Bye! Be nice to Pete and tell him I said 'Hi"

When Frankie finished reading the last text, she looked up at Pete. Her smile dropped and Pete turned immediately back to his work. "What are ya looking at Pete?" Frankie asked.

"Oh nothing, Boss." Pete stammered. "I had a question, but I forgot."

"Uh-huh." Frankie replied. "You almost done with that display? I want to get out of here on time."

"Yes, Ma'am. I am almost done. Then I will take out the crates and sweep up the back." Pete paused without looking at the blond. "How is Bianca?"

"She is fine." Frankie said nonchalantly. "She said to tell you 'Hi'." Pete smiled and thought _Ha! Ha! I knew it._

Frankie sat up and exited the booth to go to her office. Once she closed the door, she sat behind her desk and started up her computer. As the machine whirred and buzzed to life, Frankie leaned back and closed her eyes. She travelled back to the previous weekend when she had first met Bianca.

o*o*00*o*o

The sound of an alarm buzzed from the cell phone on the side table. Frankie blindly felt for the offensive thing and silenced it. She rubbed her eyes as her head dropped back to the pillow. She felt the warm body next to her and sighed. Frankie smiled when she thought about the last two days. It almost felt like a dream and yet here she was, lying next to the most amazing woman she had met in years. They had been talking, eating and, of course, having sex non-stop. Frankie felt like she had been awake more than asleep, yet wasn't near as tired as she should have been. It was ending today, though. In a couple of hours, Bianca would be meeting her cousin to leave for home. Frankie's smile faded and she rolled over to wrap Bianca in her arms.

Frankie's nose, nuzzling in Bianca's neck, caused Bianca to stir. "Morning." Frankie spoke. Bianca smiled, stretched and let out a little yawn. Through the hand covering her mouth she mumbled "Good morning, Beautiful." Frankie stroked and soothed her hand over Bianca's warm flesh. She touched the material of Bianca's shirt. "You know you have ruined my Packers jersey? I can say with authority that it will never look this good…now I can never wear it, again." Frankie hung her head in mock disapproval.

Bianca playfully slapped at Frankie, yawned again and said "Oh stop it! You never quit with the compliments, do you? You are going to spoil me."

"I just speak the truth…and you could never be spoiled." Frankie said earnestly. "I hate to say it, but I am afraid it is time to get up. I have mere hours left with you, and I want to make them count."

Bianca's smile faltered a bit at the realization of the day and the hour. "Yes, Ma'am, but it is still dark out. What are we going to do this early that requires getting out of bed?"

"Ha ha, you'll see." Frankie said with a wink. "Your clothes are washed and folded in the bathroom. I have clean towels in the cabinet to the left of the sink. You shower first."

Bianca turned to kiss Frankie. "You really aren't going to tell me? I have ways of making you talk, Stone." With that, Bianca leaned in for a deeper kiss. Upon pulling away, Frankie's face was left in a pucker…eyes closed.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "We are getting breakfast and then going to the park. That's all you'll get outta me." Then with a pinch to Bianca's backside, she jumped and scooted out of bed. Frankie said "Get going." Then she laughed at the sight of the beautiful brunette walking away with an exaggerated pout and rubbing her butt.

o*o*00*o*o

Frankie opened her eyes and rubbed them. "Focus, Stone." She grumbled. She pulled up her chair and opened a ledger, then accessed some files on the computer and started working. She had been at it for an hour, or so, and then her phone beeped again. It was Bianca. Hmm…picture message? I don't know if I want to open this. With a sigh, Frankie hit the button to open the pic. She almost fell out of her chair. The image reflected her bathroom…the mirror to be exact. There stood Bianca clad only in Frankie's Packers jersey. The garment clung loosely to the girl's delicate, curvaceous frame. It left little to the imagination and Frankie loved that. _Breathe, Stone_. Frankie reminded herself. She read the text below the pic.

Green is my color, don't you think? Miss you! - Bianca

Frankie closed her eyes again. _What in the world is happening to me? I can't get this girl out of my head. I don't really want to. It seems maybe that she doesn't either._ Frankie sighed and tried to shake it off. She went back to the computer and finished typing in the data. When she was done she shut the computer down and finished filling out the ledger. With a sigh she closed the book and shelved it again, then leaned back in her chair.

After Frankie noted the time on the clock, she surveyed the camera monitors and saw Pete sweeping through the store. She closed her eyes, kicked her feet on the desk and tried to clear her head. It was fruitless. Images of that last Sunday came flooding back.

**o*o*00*o*o**

"Where are we going, again?" Bianca asked as she took in the sights around her. They had passed through the city and were heading into the rolling hillsides of the outskirts. "I said a park…and that is all you are getting." Frankie teased. Bianca rolled her eyes, playfully, and turned back to the view. She watched the greenery and the shoreline of a lake roll by. With a turn she felt the car begin the curvy ascent of a very large hill. Frankie turned the music up and increased her speed just a touch. She saw Bianca shift a little at the change.

Frankie loved speed and this was her favorite place to drive. She felt empowered, in control and the rush was intoxicating. She had been driving out here once a week since she moved. She got lost one day while apartment hunting and decided to keep driving as an adventure. When she found this road leading to the park, she was sold on it. This was her refuge from chaos and uncertainty. She never shared this place with anyone, but today, she would share it with Bianca.

Frankie tried to get a feel for Bianca's reaction to taking on the winding terrain at increased speeds. She was trying to be a little cautious and not upset the girl. When Frankie noticed Bianca shift again, she released the gas just a touch. Bianca gripped the door with one hand, leaned her head back and bit her lip. She brought her left hand to Frankie's thigh and stroked it. With a smile, she applied a little pressure, causing Frankie to pick up speed again. Frankie smiled and went even faster thinking -_ Man, I like this girl!_

The car came to a stop and the two girls got out. Bianca looked around at an empty dirt lot. "I was pretty sure you said we were going to 'a' park, Stone…not going 'to' park." She looked at Frankie suspiciously.

"And we are. The park is up there." Frankie said while pointing in an upward and diagonal direction. While they had reached the top of the hill, or at least as far as the road went, they had ended at a steep cliff side. Bianca followed the direction of Frankie's fingertip and saw a rough set of steps cut into the stone of the cliff. She looked at Frankie perplexed. "Huh?"

"There is a park…up there…at the very top of the hill…at the summit of those 109 stone steps. Last one there is a rotten egg, or something like that." Frankie smirked, and with a wink, she began jogging towards the base of the steps.

Breathless, Bianca made it to the top of the steps and pointed a finger at Frankie. "That was a little messed up." Then she looked passed the smirking blond and saw the view beyond. Whatever breath Bianca had left was now gone. Just beyond the picnic table that Frankie was perched on was a fence. On the other side of that fence was the steep drop off of the hill they had driven up into, plunging down into the lake below.

"Come here." Frankie said as she gestured to the spot on the table beside her. Bianca took a seat and Frankie opened up the bag of tacos they had purchased earlier. "Here you go. How do you like the view?" Bianca was still quite speechless, so she swallowed thickly. "This is just amazing, Franks. Thank you."

"For the view? Or the tacos?" Frankie asked inquisitively.

Bianca leaned in and nuzzled her nose against Frankie's, then gave her a tender kiss. "For everything."

The girls sat and enjoyed their tacos. They laughed while re-living their weekend together. The sun began to rise and illuminated the lake, trees, houses and the city skyline in the distance. Frankie looked over at Bianca and would have sworn she saw tears welling in her eyes. Frankie just put her arm around her and they watched the sun fill the sky together.

o*o*00*o*o

There was a knock on the door and Frankie came back to reality. "Come in, Pete." Frankie said. Pete entered the office timidly and smiled. "Thirty minutes left, Boss. Just enough time for me to get the crates and sweep up." Frankie nodded, stood up and motioned for Pete to exit the office. They walked back up to the booth and Frankie patted Pete on the back. "Good job today. You really stayed on top of everything." She walked around the counter and began the process of shutting down.

Pete stood dead in his tracks. He still could not quite believe if Frankie had actually just praised him, or if maybe he had hit his head and was dreaming somewhere in the back. Frankie's gruff voice broke through his fog. "Come on, Pete! What are you falling asleep already? Get that back room cleaned up." Pete sighed. _That is so much more like it. Wow! She told me good job. Jeez, Bianca must be some kind of Frankie Whisperer._ He chuckled internally at the image that invoked and went about his business.

Thirty minutes later, the pair was locking up the store and heading to their cars. "Night, Boss. Enjoy your days off." Pete said with a wave.

"I will, I assure you." Frankie said.

"You have something special planned?" Pete asked nervously and then mentally kicked himself for asking such a personal question. He gripped the hem of his coat, waiting for the biting remark that was sure to come. Nothing came. Frankie just winked at him as she got into her car and drove away. "Frankie Whisperer, indeed." Pete said as he departed as well.

Frankie drove. She drove through the marquees and shining lights of downtown. She drove past the bars with the music and hoards of co-eds. Each mile took her past a memory of the weekend before. Thoughts of Bianca filled her mind. She drove on. She drove past her apartment and past the taco shop. She just couldn't stop. About three miles outside of town, she pulled into a gas station. After using the restroom, filling up and buying a coffee, Frankie got back into her car. She reached in the compartment and removed her GPS. After typing in her destination, she cranked up the radio and drove into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Bianca was tossing in her bed. The last several nights had been this way. She was fighting an internal battle and it was taking its toll on her sleep schedule. Frankie and Bianca had enjoyed a pleasant, but short, phone conversation after the blond had gotten off of work. Frankie missed her and she missed Frankie. She had such a rapport with the girl. Things felt easy and fun, like they had known each other for years. They were slowly opening up more each day and Bianca had a feeling that it was not something easy for Frankie to do. She felt honored that she was the one Frankie chose to share with.

They talked about their day, and they reminisced about the weekend they shared. Frankie gave Bianca grief for teasing her with the picture message, then almost immediately withdrew her complaints, stating she loved it. Then, Bianca had to go. It was almost 11:30 and she was expecting her nightly call from Sarah. That was where the conflicting emotions started welling up. She absolutely did not want to let Frankie go, but how could she miss one of Sarah's calls?

To make it worse, she felt that both girls could sense a change. Frankie seemed confused by the sudden need to disconnect, but she graciously accepted the fact. Sarah outright questioned if everything was alright, sensing a distracted tone in Bianca's voice. Then, the rest of the call Bianca felt a subconscious need to maintain an upbeat tone. It was becoming maddening. Both girls were just wonderful and meant the world to Bianca. She did not want to be hurtful to either. She punched her pillow into shape for the hundredth time and looked at the clock.

It was four-thirty in the morning. "Ugh!" Bianca growled. It was Friday night, or Saturday morning, depending how one looked at it. A week ago, at this time, she was lying in Frankie's arms and being engulfed in absolute bliss by the care and attention the blonde poured out to her. "Maybe she went back out tonight?" Bianca mumbled to herself. "I mean, it is Friday and Frankie loves music…maybe Jamie dragged her out on the town?" Bianca reached for her phone and texted Frankie.

Bianca: Hey, Gorgeous? You up?

There was a five minute pause before…

Frankie: Just so happens that I am, Beautiful. What are you doing up this late…or, early?

Bianca: Thinking.

Frankie: Oh yeah…what about? Tacos?

Bianca: Lol. Well I am now!

Bianca: I was thinking about last Friday night. ;-)

Frankie: Oh yeah. What did you do last Friday? Something special?

Bianca: Frankie!

Frankie: I'm kidding. I was thinking about that too. I was also just killing time until I can come see you.

Bianca: Aww…Gosh, I miss you, Franks. I wish we weren't so far apart. I don't know when I will have time to get back there.

Frankie: I miss you too. It's not that bad…I mean, I have Angry Birds and the park benches at Willow Lake aren't too bad. I have slept on worse.

Frankie waited a beat and just as suspected her phone rang out in the darkness. She grinned and waited a second for effect, then picked it up. "Hello?"

"Frankie! Did you say Willow Lake? Wha…you…you're here? You're in Pine Valley? Oh my…how did…when did you get here?" Bianca fired off the questions. She was breathless, excited and confused.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I got off of work and was driving home, then I just kept on driving." Frankie replied. "I got here a little while ago and found this cool park and thought I would just hang till I heard from you. I hope it is okay." Frankie bit at the skin on her lower lip.

"Okay? Of course it is okay. I am just surprised! I would love to see you!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Frankie asked nervously. "I mean, if you are busy or something…I can wait till tomorrow. I never planned on interrupting your schedule or anything. I don't even know where you live."

Bianca laughed. "Silly. I want you here now. You could never be a bother. You are in luck; I live really close to the park. 140 Calvert St. Do you want directions?"

"Nope, I've got it. I have GPS. I will see you in a few." Frankie said with a smile. She was already in her car and in the process of punching in the address.

"I can't wait." Bianca said. She was so excited.

Bianca disconnected the call and looked around at her room for any improvements that might be needed. Everything looks alright. Nothing in view that is too embarrassing. She picked up a jacket and hung it up. Then she surveyed the room while nervously tapping her leg. She straightened a pile of papers on a nearby desk and turned on a lamp. After pacing a little more, she went to her closet and picked out a different nighty. She promptly changed and threw on a robe, then exited her room and walked quietly down the stairs.

Bianca waited by the door of the boarding house where she lived. She moved quietly so as not to disturb any of the other residents. When she saw a flash of lights through the window, she quietly opened the door and waited. Frankie parked her car. When Frankie saw Bianca standing in the doorway with only a robe on her steps quickened. Both girls wore matching grins when they came face to face.

"Hi." Frankie said softly.

"Hi, you!" Bianca said seductively. "Come here. You must be cold, it's chilly out." Bianca pulled Frankie into her arms. She ran her hands along the shorter girl's back and through her hair, inhaling the scent of amber…Frankie's smell. _Gosh, how I missed her._ Bianca squeezed her tighter and pulled back to catch Frankie's lips in her own. Frankie moaned at the contact of her lips to Bianca's. "Mmm…I missed you too, Biancala." Bianca smiled at the sound.

"We should get inside." Bianca said while closing the door. "I don't want to wake anyone else up." She took Frankie by the hand and led her up the stairs.

"I noticed that." Frankie said.

"Noticed what?" Bianca looked confused.

"That you live in a boarding house. It's just not what I pictured…I mean the way you described your mom and all." Frankie explained.

"Oh, well…yeah." Bianca cleared her throat. "I moved in here when I was 17. Things get a little intense with my mother. So this was our compromise. A family friend owns the boarding house."

"Ah." Frankie replied.

They entered Bianca's room and Frankie looked around. "So what do you think? I don't have as much to show as you, but it's home."

"It's very nice, Bianca." Frankie said, while rubbing at her eyes.

Bianca noticed and pulled Frankie closer by the hand. "You must be exhausted. Come lay down." Bianca began undressing Frankie. She removed her satchel and set it to the side. Took off Frankie's coat and hung it over a chair. Frankie stood speechless as she followed Bianca's movements. Bianca stood in front of Frankie and began unbuttoning her shirt. She pulled the garment off the tan body and moved behind Frankie. Bianca ghosted her lips across the flesh of Frankie's neck and shoulders. She placed the shirt on the chair and then returned to her place behind Frankie. Her nimble fingers fussed with the clasp of a bra and Frankie sighed at the release.

The bra was cast to the chair as Bianca's hands moved to the waistband of Frankie's jeans and made quick time of removing them. Bianca's breath hitched at the sight of Frankie's naked form. She rubbed and soothed her hands all over the body of her lover. Bianca stepped away to remove her own robe and hang it up. She took a nightshirt from a nearby drawer and slipped it over Frankie's head. Bianca then led Frankie to the bed, climbed in and pulled Frankie along with her. She pulled the covers up around their spooning bodies and with a kiss to Frankie's neck, she whispered softly "Good night, sweet Frankie."

Frankie drifted to sleep easily and in moments, Bianca could hear the light snores of the blond. Bianca blocked out all the worries she had been struggling with and just laid still, enjoying the warmth and softness of her weary lover's body._ She is so very peaceful. It just amazes me how she tries so hard to be tough, smooth and keep those walls up. Then when she is asleep and no one is watching, she is soft and almost vulnerable. I am beginning to feel caught between her and Sarah. I don't want to hurt either of them, but now that I am learning so much about Frankie, I can't imagine leaving her any more than I can imagine letting Sarah go. What am I gonna do?_ Bianca exhaled and closed her eyes tightly while spooning her body closer into Frankie's sleeping form. Within minutes, both girls were fast asleep.

A few hours later, the cellphone by the bedside flashed alive. A few gentle beeps caused Bianca to stir. She blindly reached for the phone and without thinking, placed the phone to her ear and said "Hello?"

"Bianca, honey? Are you still asleep?" Sarah questioned from the other end. Bianca jolted awake.

"No…no, I am here." Bianca sat up and quietly slid off the bed, so as not to disturb Frankie. She threw on her robe and stepped outside her door. After sitting against the wall, she cleared her throat and said "Sorry, I must have overslept a little. I had trouble sleeping and I didn't hear the phone at first. Anyway, how are you doing this morning?"

"Well, I will be better once I am far away from here and can see you every morning. Are you sure you are okay? You can go back to sleep if you aren't feeling well." Sarah replied, concerned.

Frankie began to stir and stretched out. She felt the empty bed beside her and sat up. When she realized where she was, she made the choice to wait for Bianca's return. As she settled back on the pillow, she could not help but hear some of what Bianca said outside the door.

"I am okay." Bianca reassured her. "So you miss me, huh?"

"You know I do, Bianca. I am not running anymore. I haven't been running for a long time. I told you…as soon as I am done with school, I will return and we can be together. We will go wherever you want."

"I know." Bianca said. "I just miss you. I have missed you for a long time. I've wanted to be with you since…well, since Fairview and it's just so hard…the waiting."

"I know, Bianca. I wish I had never hurt you." Sarah pleaded. "I can't keep apologizing for all that. I mean, I am…I am sorry. I want to be with you. I finally stood up for myself and I would have never been able to do that without you. I just want to be free to just be. I want to just be able to be with you without any other pressures. I love you."

"I love you too, Sarah." Bianca said. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I know you are just doing what needs to be done. It is just hard. I can be strong and hold on for a little longer."

"I know you can. You have always been so strong. I love that about you." Sarah said. "I hate to run in the middle of this, but I have to get to work."

Bianca started to pull herself up when her housemate Boyd came up the stairs. The tall muscular blond man spotted Bianca and asked "Hey Bianca? Do you have a guest? I am trying to get to the work and my car is blocked in. Myrtle said to check with you." Boyd had not caught on right away to Bianca being on the phone or the silencing gesture she was trying to give the young man. Frankie, who had heard the whole exchange had slipped on clothes and exited the room trying to quietly signal that she would take care of it. Boyd, who was completely confused by the whole course of events, just turned and followed the short blond girl down the stairs.

"Bianca? What is going on? You have company?" Sarah questioned. "Wait… is that why you seemed so distracted last night? Why didn't you just tell me you had a friend visiting?"

"Well, no…she wasn't here when we talked." Bianca said, without really thinking. "She is just a friend of mine that was passing through and needed a place to stay in a pinch. We can talk about it later. You have a great day at work, okay?"

"Okay." Sarah replied. "Love you."

"Love you too…Bye." Bianca disconnected the call and let out a sigh of relief as she heard Frankie coming back up the stairs. At that moment in Boston, Sarah was mulling over Bianca's distant behavior and an unplanned appearance of a friend in Bianca's room after midnight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Very sorry about all the crazy alerts today.-I had technical difficulties. I added an extra chapter to make up for it. Loving the reviews so far. Break up with Sarah, you say? Why? What has she done? Hmm...seems kind of harsh. Yes, my Bianca is still a gentle and beautiful soul, but she is human after all. Seems to have herself in quite the "pickle" as they say. Enjoy this chapter and you may be seeing an appearance from 3 of PV more outspoken characters very soon. **

Frankie reached the top of the stairs and saw Bianca standing there. She was fidgeting with the phone in her hands and nervously biting on her lip._ I am not really sure what I am supposed to say? Do I pretend that I didn't hear her? Do I stay here and continue to fall for a girl who loves someone else?_ Bianca met Frankie halfway and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "Good morning. Sorry about the harsh wake up call. Boyd is so loud sometimes and I was on a call…sorry." Bianca apologized sweetly.

"No worries. I didn't sleep long, but I slept like a baby." Frankie said with a wink.

Bianca leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Frankie's lips and said "Well, let me change my clothes really quickly and we can go see what Myrtle has for breakfast. I am starved." Bianca nodded and disappeared into her room. Frankie stood there, lost in her own thoughts once again. _She loves someone else. Aha, Stone…but she said she is confused. She told you that. She said she never expected finding you. She takes care and fusses over you in a way you have never known. You have got to keep that in mind. Think about the conversation that you heard. She misses this girl and has been waiting a long time it seems. Maybe you are what she needs. You are here, right now, being there for her and with her._

Bianca came out of her room causing Frankie to come back to reality. "Let's go." Bianca said with a smile. "I can't wait for you to meet Myrtle! You are going to love her." Bianca took Frankie by the hand and led her down the stairs.

Hours later the girls came back up to the bedroom. Bianca walked over to the chair at the desk and plopped down in it. "Didn't I tell you that Myrtle was a character?" Bianca giggled. Frankie fell into the bed with a smile and patting her stomach. "Oh man, she can talk…but she is great and she can cook." Frankie agreed. "I just love the story about her engagement to the fire-eater." Frankie and Bianca shared a look and spoke in unison. **"It turned out it wasn't love, but heartburn."** The girls erupted in laughter. They giggled until their stomachs hurt and tears were in their eyes. Bianca got up from the chair and joined Frankie on the bed.

"What would you like to do while you are here?" She asked the blond, while absentmindedly stroking Frankie's stomach. "I can take you to see where I work. I can show you my favorite places to hang out…whatever."

"Sure. Yes…to all of the above." Frankie said with a grin. She reached up her hand, cupping behind Bianca's neck and pulled her into a tender kiss.

"Well, then let's get a move on." Bianca said. With a peck on Frankie's lips, she jumped to her feet and smacked Frankie on the butt. She grabbed her purse and keys and with a taunting wink she disappeared out the door. Frankie hopped to her feet, scooped up her satchel and followed in pursuit. As she tore down the stairs, she yelled after Bianca "That's right, Montgomery! You had better run."

An hour later they had driven through the greater area of Pine Valley and Frankie had seen many of the fabulous homes that Bianca had grown up in. She was very impressed by some of the stately manors and presence of such wealth in a seemingly unknown town. She knew Bianca's mother was a socialite, but seeing some of the sprawling estates that Bianca frolicked on as a youth, well…it intimidated her just a little. She was just a poor kid from Green Bay that ran away to the great state of New York in hopes of something better._ For so long I was homeless and sleeping on park benches, I never could have even dreamed of this kind of life. Bianca just blows my mind. She is so normal. She's normal…quirky and...well, she looks like a million bucks. Hell, she may be worth a million bucks, but yet she ate street vendor food with me and marvels at my dull existence. She is amazing._

The girls pulled into a parking garage. Bianca turned to Frankie. "So this is where I work. Well, not the garage, obviously, but inside."

"What is this place?" Frankie asked.

"It's Enchantment Cosmetics. Well, it is one of their offices anyway. This location is considered the Philadelphia office, since we are so close. Mom wanted to keep her office close to home."

"Your mom?" Frankie asked puzzled. "You and your mom work together? I can see where that would be annoying. I would have moved into a boarding house too." Frankie laughed.

"Well, I am just beginning here. I am just getting my feet wet to see if it is what I want to do. I decided to stay home and go to the local university. Mom was pretty mad, so I compromised and agreed to take a job here working for her. It is actually pretty interesting. I think I may stick with a Business degree after all."

"Oh. Your mom is your boss. That must make for interesting days. I mean, from all you have told me about her." Frankie said while rubbing the back of her neck nervously. _Oh please don't let us run into her mother today. I am so not ready to meet Mommy Dearest._

"Mom is everybody's boss, silly. This is her company." Bianca smiled and had taken Frankie's hand in her own. She clasped it in her own and was beginning to walk towards the entrance.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Frankie exclaimed. She pulled back a little, her eyes wide in amazement. "Enchantment Cosmetics? That means that your mom is Erica Kane? Oh my God, Bianca! You…your "meddling socialite mother Erica"…is really Erica _Freaking_ Kane?" Frankie felt light-headed. _There is no way I am meeting her mother now._

"Frankie, take it easy." Bianca said while turning to face Frankie and bracing her, just in case she passed out. It was looking like a possibility. "She isn't that bad. She comes across a lot tougher than she really is. You have nothing to be scared of."

Frankie shook her head in disbelief. "I just…I had no idea. She is famous. Like mega famous. What is she doing in a town like this? I always figured her for LA or a New York type gal. And you…you are just so laid back and normal, it's not what I expected."

"Sorry to spring it on you. I just see my mom, you know? I don't always think about what she represents to so many others." Bianca said humbly. "She was born here. My Grandma Mona raised her here, then she worked to be famous and moved away for a while. Not everyone realizes that she is from this quiet little place."

"It's okay, Bianca. You don't need to apologize. I met you and like you for you. I was just nervous about running into your family already. Just because of what you have said about them not always being accepting and stuff. We were looking at all these intimidating places. Hell, you showed me an actual castle…then this news. Forgive me for reacting poorly. I am just a nobody from Green Bay." Frankie scratched at her scalp as she shifted nervously.

"You are a somebody." Bianca said and slapped at Frankie's arm playfully. "I don't want to hear you talk that way." Bianca smiled and leaned in for a kiss. She gently pushed Frankie against a nearby car and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Frankie answered the kiss willingly. She embraced Bianca, entangling her fingers in the soft brown locks of her hair. Bianca leaned into her and deepened the kiss. Frankie moaned at the contact. The car they leaned against blared to life with the sound of alarm. Frankie jumped out of her skin at the sound and, seeing a woman approaching in her peripheral vision, shouted "Gee, lady…we weren't even touching the car."

The girls gathered themselves and Frankie got a look at the fierce looking brunette that was fast approaching. Oh shit. "Bianca Christine Montgomery, would you kindly explain to me why you are making a spectacle of yourself? And in plain sight of countless numbers of my employees as well as your co-workers…and against my car no less? I would have liked to think that I could expect better of you."

Bianca turned to face her mother. "Oh mother. Calm down. It was a simple kiss in a practically deserted private parking garage. I have seen Leo and Greenlee put on far bigger spectacles and you say nothing."

Erica huffed and fired back without a second thought. "Is that any way to speak to me? And please…do not compare Leo's poor choices in trust fund trash to the level of public decency that I expect from my own daughter." Erica gave Frankie a sideways glance and with a scowl she asked "Are you going to introduce me to your…friend, Bianca?"

Bianca stood tall and then took Frankie's hand for both courage and comfort. "Frankie Stone, this is my mother, Erica Kane. Mom, this is my friend, Mary-Frances Stone…or Frankie for short."

Frankie extended her hand and Erica shook it firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kane." Frankie said.

Erica flashed her million-dollar smile and replied "Yes it is…So are you from Pine Valley? I can't say I am familiar with any Stone families in the area? Or maybe somewhere in Philadelphia?"

"Syracuse." Frankie said and cleared the frog in her throat. "I live in Syracuse, New York."

"Ah." Erica exclaimed with a knowing look at Bianca. "I am assuming you met my daughter on her recent visit to New York?"

"Yes, Mother…you are correct. Now Frankie and I have things to do. Just as I am sure that you were on your way to an appointment." Bianca interjected.

"As a matter of fact I was." Erica replied and nodded curtly at Frankie. "Mary-Frances. Bianca, I will speak to you later." With a toss of her hair, the older woman entered her car and left the garage.

"Jeez." Frankie exclaimed once the car was out of sight. **"I have to hand it to her.** **She may be small, but that is one big woman. Man, that was intense."**

Bianca wrapped her arms around Frankie and kissed her on the forehead. "Come on, Stone. The rest of the tour will be painless after that. Then we can go eat at a place called BJ's…they have the best nachos."

Frankie grinned, shook off the encounter with Erica and followed Bianca into the building.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay...so you fantastic people out there get another chapter cause I am in an "over the moon" kind of mood today. I just celebrated my b-day this weekend and I got a text message from a friend this morning. She urged me to check my Twitter account. I did and found that my beloved "Frankie"- Liz Hendrickson had wished me Happy B-day! I am still in shock. I have all kinds of conversations with folks on there. I have talked with Eden Riegel (and her mom) multiple times. CBL and Sarah...even Sarah's husband. Folks from TV and radio and nothing has made me squeal like a little girl like today's message. I adore Lizzie. She is the absolute tops in my book for a hundred reasons and I am so excited. So anyway...here is a chapter for you while I am still riding this high. =)**

**Enjoy!**

At BJ's the girls were kicked back at a corner table. Frankie had enjoyed a burger as well as an ample portion of the nachos, with hot sauce, that Bianca had ordered. Bianca marveled at how the small woman carried such an enormous appetite. During their lunch, Reggie had joined them and the three had been having quite the conversation. Reggie was quite the character and Bianca delighted in watching Frankie's reactions to the tales of Pine Valley. Bianca just gazed in wonder at how Frankie would laugh until it hurt, listening to Reggie re-live the back-stabbing and double dealings of such a small place. He made it sound so very dramatic.

"It's a messed up little town, my friend…but it's home." Reggie stated while patting Frankie on the back. "You just gotta know who your friends are and who to stay clear of. As long as you are good to Bianca, I got your back. Some folks around here are just trouble."

The brown French doors of BJ's opened up at that moment and two women entered the establishment. They did so rather loudly. The taller of the two was dressed in jeans and a shimmering gold colored top. Her curly brown locks fell loosely around her face. She walked with intention…with a purpose and then turned halfway into the room, pointing her finger at her shorter companion. **"I don't want to fight with you."**

The smaller brunette, with straight hair wrapped loosely in a messy bun, swatted the finger away and replied **"No, you just want to be Queen of Everything!"** She jutted her hip out in true diva fashion. Bianca and Reggie both noticed the arrival and hung their heads. The taller woman retorted **"I am sorry I am not psyched about your perfume…it's good."** As she said this, she waved her hand casually, making it seem less sincere. The smaller girl huffed, adjusted the tie of her teal halter and pushed past the curly-haired woman.

Reggie cleared his throat and gestured in the ladies' direction. "They are a perfect example of folks to stay clear of." Reggie stated with a laugh and then gave Bianca a fist bump. "Reggie!" Bianca scorned her cousin and then fought back a laugh. Frankie grinned, while still examining the bickering females that seemed to be thriving on the attention they were receiving from almost everyone. "Who are they? They seem to be heading this way." Frankie shifted nervously in her chair at the glares she was now getting from the approaching vultures. "Our sisters." Bianca and Reggie groaned in response.

"Afternoon, Binks." Kendall, the curly-haired woman, said as she approached the table and pulled out a chair. "Reggie."

"Hello, Kendall." Bianca said as her and Reggie stood up to greet the two women. Reggie gave Kendall a pat on the back and nodded over at the shorter woman. "Hey Greens, what's up?"

"Reggie." Greenlee said as leaned in and planted a kiss to his cheek that he promptly wiped off. She turned her attention to Bianca and Frankie. "LesBianca…who is your friend?"

Bianca rolled her eyes at the comment and looked to Frankie as she felt her partner tense up. Before Bianca could take hold of her hand, Frankie sat up and leaned forward. Whatever the case of nerves she had earlier seemed to have vanished now. She looked Greenlee dead in the eye and warned "I'm Frankie. And you're right, I am Bianca's friend. You would be wise to address her by her proper name from this point forward."

Kendall snorted a little and then regained her composure. "Careful, Greenlee…My little sister has herself a guard dog."

"Heh, more like a stray." Greenlee quipped.

"Either way, I bite." Frankie shot back and then relaxed while returning her attention to Bianca.

Kendall broke the silence and extended her hand to Frankie. "I am Bianca's big sister Kendall. I am sure she has talked incessantly about me."

Frankie shook the older woman's hand and nodded. "A little. Good to meet you. I am Frankie Stone…from Syracuse."

Kendall smiled and gestured in Greenlee's direction. "Forgive our cousin, she can't be held responsible for her behavior in her hubby's absence. It's no secret that he is her conscience after all. Frankie Stone…meet Mrs. Greenlee Smythe Du Pres. "

Frankie suddenly began to choke on the nacho that she had just popped into her mouth. Bianca attended to Frankie immediately. Reggie offered her water. Kendall and Greenlee just looked at each other puzzled. Once it seemed Frankie was breathing again, Bianca asked "Are you okay, Frankie? What happened?"

Frankie cleared her throat and took a drink of water. "I am okay. That nacho just went down the wrong pipe. I'm good"

Bianca took Frankie's word for it and returned to listen to the latest chatter about Fusion, the company co-owned by Kendall and Greenlee. Bianca could feel Frankie's whole attitude shift, even though she would flash a smile or seem to be following along. _What in the world has her so nervous? I can feel the tension oozing off of her. I wonder if it is meeting so much of my family? Or maybe the confrontation with Mom? Surely she isn't still reeling off of the whole Greenlee thing? She was so confident. Not many people have ever stood up for me like that. Of course Greenlee is just a mild annoyance, but still…it was sweet. Oooh, maybe I can introduce Frankie to Leo. I bet she would love him. Plus, he can put anyone at ease._

"Greenlee? What is Leo up to today?" Bianca inquired. "Oh Frankie, you just have to meet him. I have mentioned Leo before, I think. He is my best friend. You have got to meet him."

Greenlee broke her glare at Frankie, still fuming from before and turned to Bianca. "He is out running errands and should be here to meet me and Kendall any minute."

Frankie sat up and leaned into Bianca. "I would love to meet him…I…I just feel a little funny. I would actually like to take a walk. Is that cool?"

Bianca looked confused and concerned. "Sure. I am sorry you don't feel well." She stood up and signaled the waiter. Then she turned to the others. "Ladies, Reggie…we are gonna have to go. Frankie isn't feeling so well. Give my best to Leo." She paid the bill and wrapped her arm around Frankie's waist as they exited the restaurant.

The girls and Reggie exchanged confused looks. "What the heck was that about?" Kendall asked as he other two simply shrugged.

While walking through the park, Bianca and Frankie held hands and remained quiet. Bianca just enjoyed the feel of Frankie's hand and how it had always seemed to fit just right. She watched the girl and her expressions as they played across her face. When they got to a clearing, Bianca veered them over to a bench and gestured for Frankie to sit beside her. "So you want to tell me what you are thinking? Or are you not ready yet?"

Frankie sighed and wrapped her arms around Bianca, pulling her closer. "Have I become that obvious? Or are you just that smart?" Bianca laughed and replied "Oh I am definitely just that smart. What is going on in that head of yours? Something happened back there and don't tell me that it didn't. If you don't want to share, that is okay. Just don't insult my intellect."

Frankie scratched her scalp and sat there in silence for a moment. Bianca just sat and closed her eyes. _I know this is hard, Frankie. Just please trust in me._ _You can trust me._ Bianca sat quietly and willed her friend the strength to trust her. Frankie cleared her throat and spoke. "My parents weren't good people. They drank… and uhh…they hit us. They drank a lot, actually. I remember how much being a kid sucked for us. We always had to be quiet and learned at a young age to take care of ourselves." Bianca held tight to Frankie's hand. "I have a sister, Bianca. A twin sister. Mary-Margaret…Maggie." Bianca nodded, silently urging Frankie to continue. "We took care of each other when we were little and kept each other safe. Maggie chose to fall in line and do well. She had big dreams of helping people and being someone. Me…I skipped school and goofed off. I was the exact opposite."

"What brought all this on, Frankie?" Bianca asked. "You seemed to get so tense back at BJ's. Did I miss something? Was meeting so much of my family just too much, or did we say something?"

"Yeah…I guess it was a little…but there is more." Frankie said. "Maggie left home for school, and then I ran away. I haven't seen her in several years. I told you how I used to sleep in parks? Well, I also had a drug problem. I used to do a lot of shady stuff. It was how I survived. I am not proud of it." Frankie wiped a tear before it could fall. Bianca just held still and listened. "I even sold drugs for a while and ran scams on people. See, my mother's family…her sister…she was…is a big phony and she ran all kinds of illegal dealings. I did some work for her, just for a little while, when I was out running around and trying to stay alive."

Bianca kissed Frankie on the cheek. "I don't care about all of that Frankie. I know that is not you anymore. I have seen how you are trying so hard now to be better."

"Hang on…" Frankie interjected. "I mean, thank you. I mean…I'm glad that you don't care about that…but there is something I have to tell you. My Aunt…I got away from her, but she had a son that I met when we were younger. The two of them ran all kinds of awful cons on rich folks, it's what they did for a living. Gosh, I haven't thought about them in years, but I heard my cousin's name today."

"What…here in Pine Valley?" Bianca asked puzzled. _What could she be thinking of? Wait she reacted to Greenlee…Du Pres specifically. A shady Aunt with a son…running cons. Oh My Gosh…what are the odds?_ "Leo." Bianca whispered.

Frankie's eyes widened. "Yeah…Leo is my cousin. I know you said he is your best friend, but how well do you really know him? And Greenlee…are they really married? What about my Aunt Vanessa? Is she around here? If she is, she can't be up to any good."

Bianca smiled. "Frankie, Baby…slow down. It's okay."

Frankie turned to take Bianca's hands in her own. "No, it's not…you don't understand. Vanessa is nuts…like certifiable and if Leo hurt you or Greenlee…I…"

Bianca pulled her hands free and placed a fingertip over Frankie's lips, silencing her. She moved to cup Frankie's face with her palms and spoke calmly. "Honey, listen. I know all about Vanessa and Leo. Vanessa was here. They came here to do just what you said. Vanessa married a very wealthy sweet old man named Palmer Cortlandt. She was out to scam him and she even went after my mother, but she ended up going down."

Frankie blinked as she processed. "Cortlandt? Gee, like Cortlandt Electronics? Whoa! What do you mean she went down?"

Bianca smiled while caressing Frankie's cheek. "She was caught for being involved in this big drug trafficking ring. It turned out that Palmer was not her only game. She was a mastermind behind it, but she slipped up and was busted by the authorities. Her sons caught onto her and helped turn her in. That is how I know about Leo. He was honest about the things he used to do with his mother, but Vanessa tried to hurt Greenlee before and he stood up to her. Leo is different, with and because of Greenlee. They actually make each other better."

"Wow." Frankie exclaimed awestruck. "Aunt Vanessa finally got what she deserved. That is just aces. She didn't hurt you guys did she? Or this Palmer guy?"

"Eh, she did a little damage, in the sense that she broke up Palmer's marriage, but that is all better now." Bianca explained.

"And you said sons… In the plural?" Frankie questioned. "Vanessa had another kid? How did I not know this? Man, my family is a piece of work."

Bianca nodded. "Yeah, she has two others, actually. Their names are Trey and David. David is a lot older and I have known him for years. He is a good friend to me. Trey is in jail, serving for arson. I didn't know him as well as Reggie and Kendall did. Apparently, Vanessa gave Trey up as a baby. That is probably why you didn't know about him and as I said, David is much older."

Frankie ran her fingers through her hair and scratched her head. "What a crazy, and weird little world, huh? Bringing us together when you already are connected to my family? Strange."

"Oh, I don't know…coincidences happen." Bianca laughed. "If it never happened, you wouldn't have the Six Degrees game…or things like that. I think it is just a rare thing that bonds us and this showed me how much you care about me. You seem to be very protective. I am not going to lie. I have not had a lot of champions in my corner. Well, obviously my family…but for friends…before Leo, no one really jumped to my defense. It must be a family trait."

"Hardly." Frankie snorted. "My family is far from noble. You should have folks in your corner, though. You are the sweetest person. You amaze me, because you are just so different from any girl I have met. I don't even know where to begin. I am happy to have your back. I don't care if that girl is your cousin…no one should tease you for being who you are."

Bianca's look grew solemn at Frankie's kind words. _She is just beyond sweet. To think that she was nervous and worried, but wanted to open up about her past with the goal to protect me._ Frankie kissed Bianca's hand. "Forgive me if I am not quite ready to have a family reunion just yet. I am glad to know that Leo is good to you. Why don't you tell me about him? Tell me more about David too. You said you two were close?"

Bianca giggled and snuggled into Frankie's form on the bench. "Oh I can tell you some stories. Get comfy, Stone and I'll tell you about the time I almost became your cousin's step-daughter." Bianca erupted into hysterical laughter as Frankie's jaw dropped open in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

That evening, the girls had arrived back at the boarding house. _What an exhausting day._ Frankie thought. They had procured a pizza and since most of the tenants were out on a Saturday night, they decided on curling up in the Sitting Room with a movie. Bianca set them both up with napkins and two cans of pop, while Frankie turned on the DVD. "I am so glad you came to visit Frankie." Bianca said sitting next to the shorter girl. "I missed you this week, I did…but it also gets lonely here. I mean, I have my family and friends, but…I don't know. You probably think I am silly. _Ms. Big Tough Loner_, over there. You don't need anybody."

Frankie rolled her eyes. "I never said that. I said I made the choice to leave. It was easier that way. No more abuse, no more shame and no one trying to get me to do the wrong thing. Plus, for a while there, sleeping out under the stars and the wide open sky, it wasn't bad. Anyway, I'm not solo anymore. I have Jamie. We look out for each other."

Frankie noticed Bianca glance at her phone. Frankie stretched out, pulling Bianca closer and asked "Since I have been doing all the sharing today, why don't you take a crack at it, my darling Biancala? I think we need to discuss the…uhh…_elephant in the room_ as they say. You are thinking about Sarah, aren't ya? Is that why you are looking at your phone?"

Bianca dropped her head. She ran her hands through her hair, looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh. "Frankie, you 've got to understand…I…" She couldn't finish. She just looked silently at Frankie's hands as she mingled them with her own and then closed her eyes. Frankie moved slightly so that she could see Bianca's face better. _Keep it together, Stone. It's not over till it's over. _"Hey, no sadness…We're having a great weekend together. I want to be your friend, first…above all else. I know it is soon, but I care so much about you. Believe me…that is not an easy thing to say. Why don't you help me understand? Maybe it'd be easier if you start at the beginning…kinda like I did. Tell me how ya'll met."

Bianca opened her eyes and smiled. She traced her finger along Frankie's jaw and shook her head in disbelief. "You are just an amazing person Frankie. You are. Don't you ever let anyone tell you otherwise." She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay, time for my _dark secrets_, huh? Well, you remember me telling you about all the formative, coming out and depression episodes that I went through?" Frankie nodded and Bianca continued, looking off into nothing so she could focus. "Well, when I went through all of that, I also decided that I didn't need to eat anymore. I ended up very sick, obviously. I worried my parents and they eventually decided that I needed to go to a rehab program for eating disorders. I went to a place called Fairview. That's where I met Sarah. We were roommates. **She was sitting on her bed and I was unpacking. She was just staring at the ground. I tried talking to her, but it was like she couldn't hear me…like she was somewhere I couldn't reach. It scared me. I wanted to find some kind of way to bring her back, but I didn't know how. In my heart, I made a promise that I would make her life better, but I didn't know how to keep it. Then I went for a walk one day and I found this flower on the ground…this little bud about to bloom**." Bianca inhaled sharply while choking back tears. Frankie just held her tighter, encouraging her to go on. "**It was still cold out at night and I was afraid it would die, so I dug it up and I put it in a cup with some dirt and I…I gave it to Sarah. She looked up at me and gave me the most radiant smile… it was as if I had given her a sun…a sunrise**." Bianca wiped her tears from her eyes and smiled weakly. "**Later on, she told me that when I gave her that flower, I saved her life, but what she didn't know is that when she looked up at me and smiled…she saved me**."

Bianca sobbed quietly and Frankie turned her body to hold the weeping girl. She stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. _I have no idea what to say. I have zero experience with this. I want to do whatever she needs…be there so she never feels that way again. _"That was some first encounter. I…I'm sorry, I mean I have never dealt with that. I know the feeling of being alone and scared…maybe even looking for comfort in ways that aren't always healthy. I don't know if I am even helping. I am glad that you had someone during such a rough time."

Bianca smiled and brushed Frankie's hair from her face. "You don't have to apologize. You are wonderful just the way you are. You just listen and hold me…and all of this is not easy to hear. All of my past drama."

"Oh stop." Frankie interjected. "I asked. So…you two saved each other during your lowest moments. You pulled each other through something very raw and emotional. Then what happened?"

So we both got sent home, but we still cared. I came home and was thrust into my mother's shadow. I had to struggle with how to come out to her and really own what it meant to be myself, openly. It was hard. Sarah was going through very much the same thing. She wanted me…wanted to be together, but she was afraid. She called me one day. She reached out and I tried to see her. I even went all the way to New York. It is all a big drawn out mess. She loved me and she knew it, but she didn't feel like she could face what that meant. Her mother surely didn't make that easy and my mother just didn't get that I was gay…that I loved Sarah back."

Frankie was in turmoil as to what to think about all she was hearing, but she was intrigued. "That is awful. What happened then?"

"Sarah's mother forced her into marriage. She…she refused to accept her daughter as a lesbian. So, Sarah was wed on Christmas Eve." Frankie's eyes opened wide as Bianca continued. But even though she felt like she couldn't fight, she knew that I had her heart and she ran away. She had stopped eating again and she found me, but she was barely alive. I was so scared of losing her…again. My mother and I had actually made a little progress and I knew that Mom still loved me, no matter what. I was also able to get her to understand my feelings for Sarah. So amazingly, when Sarah's mother showed up to drag her back to her husband, it was my mom that was able to break through to her."

"Wow." Frankie said, while rubbing Bianca's arms affectionately. "Not terribly surprising though. I mean your mom is a lot to deal with. But I don't get it…why are you still unsure of your feelings? Why are the two of you not together?"

"Well, Sarah went back to Boston to get well. Plus her and her mother had work to do. She got a divorce and was healthy again, so I begged her to come be with me. I was going through so much with being out and still dealing with my mom. There were people that taunted me and friends that turned on me. I wanted her so badly to just be here so I wouldn't feel so alone. She was already enrolled in school and she is working so hard to finish. She is going to be a doctor. She wants to finish everything so that we can go anywhere and never have to be apart again. She is doing it for me…so how can I push?"

"But if she loves you…and you need her…I don't understand." Frankie mumbled.

"She has helped by being there as much as she can. That is why she calls twice a day, every day…she checks up on me and we talk through things. Aside from Leo and Kendall…she's been my rock. We have also been able to break away from school and work to visit a few times."

"That is good, that she cares so much. It sounds like you really do love her…but hey, what do I know about love, right?" Frankie turned her head to conceal a pained look, proceeded to hug Bianca tighter and stroke her hair. "I…what I don't understand is what is happening with us? Wh..why would you go out looking for some one night stand? Why not just wait? What does this mean…for me?"

Bianca hung her head. "I don't know? I honestly don't know what to do. She has told me once that I was free to date…that she didn't want me to be lonely. She felt like she was asking a lot. She made the choice to not date while she was in school so she could focus. So aside from whatever it is that she and I have, she is flying solo. So I told her I didn't want to date. If she could do it, then so could I. Then I got really lonely, over time, and I just started over thinking everything."

Bianca pulled away from Frankie and stood to cross to the fireplace. She put her hand on the mantle and started to cry a little. Frankie started to get up and the couch squeaked. Bianca made a gesture to stop her. "No. Don't get up. I'm okay. I told you before…you were never part of the plan. I had doubts and insecurities. I have felt alone. She tries so hard, and I care about her so much, but the loneliness...I have never felt like that before. So I made a choice. I was going to go out and meet someone. Have a forgettable night with a forgettable person. I could experience closeness…overcome my nerves and fill some void. Then walk away and never think of it again."

Frankie shifted uncomfortably, silently finishing the conversation in her head. _But then you met me and I am good to you. You didn't expect me Bianca and I never even dreamt of you. So you can't pass this up…you just can't. _

"That is not what happened though, is it?" Bianca continued. "Instead I met a beautiful confident woman that took my breath away from the start. I felt comfortable and safe with you from the very beginning. We have talked about so much and I have never felt that you have judged me. Not even once. To everyone I am naïve little Bianca, or Erica's daughter…even just the lesbian, but you _see_ me. You have tried to protect and care for me since you barely even knew me. It is like Sarah all over again…this instant bond."

Bianca turned and walked to the couch. She sat, looked Frankie square in the eyes and took her hands. "I would not trade you for a million dollars. I know that if things were different, I would have nothing holding me back…" Frankie's heart sank and she bit the inside of her cheek to fight the tears. "But I do have something holding me back. I have said things and done things that I can't just forget. Sarah has done nothing wrong. I am not saying that our weekend was a mistake, because I will never forget it. I just don't think that we should let that happen again."

Frankie tasted a hint of copper as she bit down harder. _You will not dissolve. You will not show weakness. Dammit, Stone…you fuckin fool. _Bianca continued. "I want you in my life. I want to continue to be friends, but I understand if you cannot look at me after this. This wasn't an easy decision to come to. If you can't stick around…I pray that someday you will find a way to forgive me." Bianca pulled back and leaned back against the couch. Frankie just stared off into nothing.

After a few minutes, she stood up at turned on the movie. She returned to the couch and served each of them a piece of pizza. As she took a bite and reached to open a can of pop, Bianca began to speak. "Frankie, I really wish…" Frankie's head turned to Bianca and she put a finger to her lips. "Don't…just don't. Give me time. Please. Eat your pizza and let's enjoy this movie." Bianca nodded and Frankie managed a half-hearted smile, then both girls returned their attention to the movie.


	10. Chapter 10

The movie ended and Bianca had fallen fast asleep. Frankie sat staring at the sleeping girl. Bianca's feet were still across Frankie's lap where she had been massaging them moments before. There was a glaze over Frankie's eyes. The silence of the sitting room was shattered by the chirp of a cell phone. Bianca sprang to life and picked up the phone after observing Frankie's state.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bianca…" Sarah greeted. "Did I wake you again?"

"No…I am up, I was just watching a movie." Bianca replied. She turned to sit up and shot a questioning glance at Frankie. Her look said it all. Please understand I can't do this in front of you. Frankie nodded and Bianca got up from the sofa and walked to the patio out front.

"How was your day?" Bianca asked sweetly.

"Long. But I am so glad that Thanksgiving break is approaching. I am hoping to get some time to come down and spend with my favorite girl."

"That would be lovely." Bianca's voice was almost a whisper as she fought off emotion. She could see Frankie through the window, picking up their dinner mess.

"What is wrong, Bianca?" Sarah questioned. "I know that something is going on, because you have been acting…well, different a lot lately. Talk to me, Honey."

"I haven't been completely honest with you…" _Oh my god, I can't do this_. "I mean about my feelings."

"Bianca, sweetie, you can tell me anything. You know that." Sarah assured her.

"I know how hard you are working. You have so much on your shoulders…I am being so selfish." Bianca said.

"Bianca…stop." Sarah whispered. "Just talk. It's gonna be okay." Sarah was now dreading the worst and fighting the tension from seeping into her voice.

"I have just been so incredibly lonely." Bianca began. "I know that this is what we agreed to and that you have suggested other things...I, I just never knew how hard this would be."

"The distance?" Sarah questioned.

"Yes." Bianca replied. "The distance. The waiting. The knowing I have someone to love and care for me, but I sleep alone and I eat alone. Even in a room full of people who love me, I feel so dreadfully alone because the one I love isn't here. It is hard. It is torture and I don't know when it will end, which makes it even worse."

"Bianca, I…" Sarah began, but Bianca cut her off.

"Please let me continue or I fear I may never be able to get this off my chest."

"Okay." Sarah agreed.

"I feel all of this, and then I feel so guilty and so very selfish. We have gotten past all of the hurt and pain. We made it through some of the toughest times together and come out stronger. I know that what you are doing now, is for a greater good. You are wrapping everything up so that I will never have to wait again….so that we will never have another obstacle in our way. How can I be so selfish?"

"Now stop right there." Sarah interrupted. "You stop that line of thinking right now. I have been the selfish one. I have hurt you before. The way I was in the beginning, pushing you away, that was weak and selfish. You have only ever been strong. What we are both trying to do here is solidify the future we have always wanted and deserved. The future that we should have had when we left Fairview. It is not easy though. It is normal to feel this way. I struggle with the distance, and I miss you too. You are going to be okay, you are being anything but selfish."

"I am…you don't get understand." Bianca insisted. "Sarah, I met someone."

The silence was almost deafening. Bianca tried to swallow the thick lump of tears and fear that filled her throat and threatened to collapse her lungs.

"I went with Reggie to New York, when he went to Syracuse to see Dani. We made a road trip out of it. I went with the intention of doing something selfish. To mingle and flirt and just let go. I wanted so badly just to feel something…I still cannot quite explain. I met a girl there. Her name is Frankie and she is really, really kind."

Bianca paused and Sarah said nothing. The silence was still there, yet Bianca could tell that the call was still connected. Sarah's ragged breaths could be heard through the line. _What am I doing? I am breaking her heart, that is what I am doing. I can never tell her what really happened._ Bianca exhaled and continued.

"We danced some and talked. That's it." Bianca cringed at the lie, twisting the fabric of her shirt in her fist. "It was just really good to talk to someone. Reggie thinks she is alright too. I told her about you and everything. I just…I have been struggling how to tell you. I hope you can understand why? She has turned out to be a good friend. I…I am so sorry, Sarah. Please say something."

Sarah cleared her throat. "So, umm…" She cleared her throat again. "So this Frankie, was she the visitor you had the other night? If she lives in Syracuse, then what was she doing in Pine Valley…in your room?"

Bianca bit her lip. "Well, that is the crazy thing…like I said, we talked a whole lot. Both in Syracuse, and over the phone. It turned out she is related to some folks here. "

"Oh, yeah?" Sarah asked, as she tried her best to relax a little. "Small world."

"It's a really small world. She is a cousin to Leo and David." Bianca said. "Anyway, she came up here this weekend to visit. She wanted to reconnect with them and we hung out some too." _Another lie…what am I doing? No…no, she can't know. I have to protect her. "_Mostly just talked and watched movies and stuff. No big deal." Bianca bit her lip in waiting for a response. She bit harder, unknowing until she tasted a hint of blood.

Sarah found it all pretty convenient, but she thought for a moment and knew that Bianca had no reason to lie. "Well, I think you are overreacting. You should not have been afraid to tell me this. Doesn't sound like you did anything I have not already suggested. I love you and trust you. I am glad you made a friend. I have never wanted you to suffer. You need to come to me when you start feeling this way again."

"I am sorry if I worried you." Bianca apologized. "I will. I won't be afraid to talk to you about this. Thank you for being so wonderful. It's why I love you so much…you know that, right? I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too, Bianca." Sarah replied. With a yawn, she stretched and said "Why don't you go on and get some sleep. I have an early morning at work and should probably go now."

"Okay. Night." Bianca said sweetly.

"Night." Sarah replied and disconnected the call.

Bianca stood silently in the darkness. She watched Frankie sit motionless in the easy chair. Her eyes stared blankly at the blue screen of the TV, as she awaited Bianca's return.

_How can either of them not see how selfish I am? All I have wanted was to feel loved, safe and surrounded. Now that I am, I have to break someone's heart to keep it. _

She slowly turned the nob and went inside.

The next morning Frankie woke up early and the pair shared breakfast. Frankie insisted she was needed back at work early. Bianca let the girl go. She knew that their talk the night before and the interruption by Sarah's call were upsetting. She did not want to push too hard and upset Frankie any more than she already had.

Later at the car as they said goodbye, Bianca could not hold it in any longer. "When can I see you again?" Bianca whispered as she hugged the shorter girl_. I shouldn't have asked that. I can tell how tense she is. What have I done?_ _What am I doing?_ "I'm sorry. I don't have a right to ask you that. I know you need space and I…I just want you to know that I care about you and I don't want to lose you."

Frankie bit the inside of her cheek and pushed back from Bianca's embrace. She sighed deeply and said "It's okay. I understand how you feel. I need some time. Reggie really wanted me to come back for Halloween. I told him I would…well, before all this happened. But I will keep my word."

"So…then I can see you in two weeks maybe? " Bianca asked.

"Yep." Frankie said curtly. "I really have to get going…work and all. I will call ya." Frankie leaned in and kissed Bianca on the cheek then abruptly turned and ducked into her car. Bianca stood in the drive and watched the car disappear around the bend. Her arms wrapped around herself tightly, she began to sob freely. As she shook, she felt a comforting arm ease around her. She looked to her side and saw Myrtle.

"Come inside, my darling girl. It's going to be alright."

Since that weekend in October, everything about Sarah and Frankie seemed to change. Sarah called more often and completely changed her holiday plans for the upcoming Thanksgiving break. She sent notes, cards and flowers…just because. Bianca was flattered. She was touched and thrilled that Sarah was stepping up her game, so to speak. She struggled with the reasons, however. Was it worry? Was it concern for Bianca's feelings…or was it just the green-eyed monster of jealousy creeping in?

Bianca had felt horrible for doing anything that caused Sarah to be jealous. All the while she was saddened at the thought that it took the presence of another to cause Sarah to understand what she was going through. And then there was Frankie…sweet, beautiful, kind-hearted Frankie. She was always there, despite the change in her demeanor. She called Bianca frequently and always accepted Bianca's calls. They would chat about current events, the approaching holidays and Frankie even reconnected with Leo once when he was having lunch with Bianca. Bianca was realizing she was the only one who ventured into any deeper discussions.

Frankie always had to go to work, or meet Jamie, anytime the subject of their relationship was brought up. The few times she would visit, after that heartbreaking night at Myrtle's, Bianca could physically see the change in Frankie. It pained Bianca so much to know that she was causing Frankie to shut down. Any chance she was able to hear the blonde's voice was like an answered prayer. She felt the girl was going to disappear someday soon, so she did everything she could to not mention Sarah or reminisce anymore. She just wanted to remember how great it was, talking and being with Frankie, so she could hold on to that memory if Frankie ever did as she feared.

On the night of Halloween, Bianca sat at the bar in ConFusion. She laughed as she watched Reggie act out amazing feats of strength in his Superman costume. Dani, clad in a sexy Supergirl costume, was glaring lovingly at Reggie's antics with exaggerated excitement. Kendall and her husband Zack were swaying on the dance floor. They had come as The Phantom and Christine and Kendall looked ravishing in her flowing blue gown.

Bianca stirred her drink and looked at the clock on the wall. _She said she was coming. I guess I should have known. I have tried to keep our conversations light, but I finally pushed too hard and she is done._ Bianca carefully wiped at the beginnings of a tear, taking care to not damage her eyeliner. A bartender approached Bianca and leaned in. "Can I get you something to drink, beautiful? It's on me." She asked. Bianca turned to notice the girl. She had to be in her mid-twenties…._Just like Frankie and Sarah_. Her build, the curves of her beautiful face, even the way her hair was pulled back…_Oh God, could I have any more of a type?_ Bianca gave a cursing look to the heavens and smiled politely at the girl. "Sure. You don't have to buy me a drink though, I'd be happy just for the company."

"Nonsense, what are you having?" The bartender asked, while tipping her Captain's hat in Bianca's direction.

"I will have a rum and coke." Bianca responded. _Gosh,_ _I can still recall the taste of rum on Frankie's lips that first night we met. I don't know what I am doing? I should just go home. I am sure everyone would understand. _The bartender set the drink down in front of Bianca and raised her own glass in a toast.

"I pray for the poor soul that put that tear in your eye…sure hope they get here soon. Pretty thing like you in a get-up like that, should not be alone." She shot her drink down and proceeded to wipe the bar.

"Great." Bianca mumbled. "I have become the sad sack on the bar stool that everyone pities." She quickly chugged a little of her drink and as she felt the tears well up in her eyes she signaled the bartender, who approached again. "Thanks for the drink. Would you mind telling Superman over there, that his cousin had to leave? I really don't want to deal with anyone right now." Bianca pleaded softly.

The bartender winked and replied "Sure, doll…you be safe out there." Bianca turned to go. She was making her way out of the club and he lowered her head to search her bag for her keys. This resulted in a collision into a body entering the doorway. "I am so sorry, I wasn't looking… _That skull symbol and the trench coat…where have I seen?_…Bianca raised her head and brown eyes met hazel. "Frankie! You came!" She wrapped her arms around the girl.

Frankie stood awestruck. She was taken back at first by the collision, then the shouting of her name by this scantily clad woman in red. "Bianca…oh hey! Well, I said I would, didn't I? I always keep my word. Traffic was just awful and I had to wait for some stowaways." She gestured over her shoulder at Jamie. He stood in the doorway clad in a sculpted Batman costume with a petite blonde girl on his arm. She was in a leather leotard with a pair of cat ears. Her curly blond locks cascaded around her face and fell on a rather ample bosom. _That must be Jamie's heartbreaker…no wonder he is torn up over her. Wow! _ Bianca thought to herself.

"Bianca! It's good to see you." Jamie said and hugged the brunette and then stepped back, holding her arms out to examine her costume. "Damn, B…that has got to be the second hottest costume I have seen tonight. Speaking of which…this is Bella." Jamie turned to the blond. "Hey Babe, this is Bianca…Frankie's friend."

"it's very good to meet you, finally." Bella said as she shook Bianca's hand. "Who are you supposed to be?" She asked.

Frankie, who had been stuck in a trance, eyes glued to the shiny red material that scarcely covered Bianca's form, finally spoke. "Elektra. She…umm…she's Elektra."

Bianca turned, surprised by the sudden comment and a blush overtook her features as she noticed the adoring glares she was receiving from the older girl.

"Hmm…I don't know who Elektra is, but that is one hot costume." Bella replied. Jamie put his arm around her as he saw the energy building between the two lovers. "She is a superhero." Jamie said as he guided Bella to the floor. "Frankie's favorite ass-kicking female to be exact. Let's go dance, Babe."

After moments of silence and just taking each other in, Frankie spoke up. "He was right about one thing…you are incredibly hot tonight, but you are by far the hottest girl here. How did you know? I mean…that I like Elektra so much?"

Bianca laughed a little. "I didn't. I saw a comic at your place once and I remembered thinking -Wow, that is really hot!-But I didn't know. I just saw the costume when I went with Reggie and Dani the other day and thought it would turn some heads. I kind of feel bad now."

"Don't…don't feel bad. You look amazing." Frankie reassured her. "But you would have turned heads no matter what you wore." Frankie said as she scratched at her scalp.

"Uhh…you want to dance or something? I mean…should we?" Bianca asked nervously.

"Sure." Frankie replied. She tapped the side of her leg nervously as they walked to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

****Sorry for the glitch. This is the actual chapter 11. Thanks! **

The couple reached the floor and Frankie timidly put her arms around Bianca's waist. They swayed to the rhythm of the sappy love songs that were playing overhead. Bianca could not help but stare into Frankie's eyes. Frankie chewed at her bottom lip and tried her best to just breathe and hold the gaze._ My God, she looks amazing. I have no idea what I am doing here. I can't do this. I am feeling too much and I know now that it means nothing. She made her choice. I can't blame her, I was never meant to have her._ As Bianca noticed the gleam building up in the hazel orbs, she broke their connection and tried to ease the tension.

"It really is a great party. I am glad you were able to attend. Reggie will be thrilled when he sees that you are here."

Frankie cleared her throat. _Man,_ _I am gonna miss that…the way she can just read my mind and seems to instinctively know what I need. _"I am glad too. Your sister and her husband look amazing and the decorations are just awesome. What did Reggie and Dani come as?"

"Superman and Supergirl." Bianca said with a laugh.

"Ahh, of course." Frankie said with a knowing grin. "What about your mother and Uncle Jack? Or Myrtle? Are they coming?"

"Oh, I assure you my mother will be making her grand entrance at any moment. Myrtle isn't going to make it tonight though. Her daughter Rae is in town visiting with her. "

"Oh, well I'll have to stop in and see her before we leave tomorrow." Frankie fidgeted nervously as they continued to sway to the beat.

"You are staying overnight then?" Bianca asked. Her interest was peaked. "I mean, I wasn't sure. I didn't know what your plans were."

"Yeah….well, when Jamie and his girl decided to come along, we just decided to stay. We got some rooms at the Pine Cone before we headed over here. "

"Oh, well that is good. I would be worried for you all driving back so late."

Bianca leaned back in closer to Frankie and laid her head on the older girl's shoulder as they finished out the song. Frankie sighed. _I have never felt like the way I do when we are just together…just like this. What in the world is happening to me? I can't even describe how she fits. How she knows me…knew me from the start. Everything with her is so easy…and also so painful. _Frankie lunged at the force of a pat on her back.

"Mary- Frances! Wow, you have not changed a bit. Well, taller…maybe." Leo spoke as Frankie turned around. She was surprised and a little relieved to see her cousin there. Tall and grinning, handsome as ever and clad in nothing but a leopard print loin cloth.

"Ha! How ya doing, Leo?" Frankie replied. She looked him up and down, taking in the sight of his bare chest and unique costume. "Nice costume. You pick that one out yourself?" Her smirk and Bianca's move to cover her own laugh made Leo a little self-conscious and he reached down to adjust the garment.

"Nope. This has the little woman written all over it. Tarzan and Jane in October would not have been my first choice. Apparently she was on some Marie Antoinette kick but the costume was rented. She isn't thrilled, but…anyway, you know how that goes. I gotta tell you. It has been great re-connecting with you by phone, but I have to say that I am really glad you decided to show up tonight. It has been way too long and it's about time this family gets put back together. Well, you know…now that my mother is locked away."

"Yeah…yeah, I guess it has been a while." Frankie replied. "I still can't believe it about Aunt Vanessa. I mean I knew she was up to no good, usually, but…wow. Eh, It must be something in the Bennett genes."

Leo nodded as he looked up and scanned the crowd. "How is Mary-Margaret doing?"

Frankie mumbled. "I…haven't seen Maggie in years. Not since she left and well, I don't have much reason to go back looking. Ya know?"

"Yeah, Aunt Gwennie was something. Heh…our family, what a piece of work, huh?" Leo excused himself when he heard Greenlee calling his name. "I am being summoned. I will catch you in a bit and we can catch up." Frankie nodded and searched the room for a distraction. _I cannot go through another slow dance. Where the hell is Jamie? Ahh, making out in a corner…of course. Man…Reggie, Greenlee, even Erica would be welcomed right about now. _With a sigh, she turned to Bianca and said "I need a drink. How about you?" She practically jogged to the bar with Bianca following close behind.

They sat down at the bar after ordering a couple of beers and sat in silence. Bianca was terrified of saying too much and Frankie was just plain terrified. They sipped quietly, catching each other's glances every once in a while. The bartender with the hat returned and smiled at Bianca. "Good! You decided not to leave! I hadn't gotten a chance to pass the message on to Superman. He has been…umm, busy." She laughed as they all turned their heads to view Reggie and Dani gyrating in a dark corner. Then the girl noticed Frankie looking at her. "Oh, The Punisher is here. Nice costume, friend." She extended her hand. "You must be who Elektra has been waiting on. My name is Dee. Dee Cooper. I have been keeping your girlfriend here company and protecting her from the masses."

Bianca felt a little twinge in her belly. She liked the sound of that. _Frankie's girlfriend._ Frankie neglected to shake the girl's hand. "She…she's not my girlfriend. Just a friend." Frankie quipped. "She is a big girl and knows how to make decisions for herself."

"Well okay then." Dee said in reply. Neither girl noticed the tears swell in Bianca's eyes. Dee withdrew her hand and moved to help a customer as Leo approached Frankie. "Hey cousin, can I borrow you for a bit? I got some folks I'd like you to meet." Frankie gratefully nodded at the interruption and followed Leo to meet David, Anna and Greenlee.

Bianca watched Frankie walk away and turned to Dee. "Hey, can you give me a shot of something? Anything. Actually, maybe a couple of shots." She tried her best to smile.

Dee just laughed. "Well, you are a big girl, after all. Two shots of our finest tequila coming up." She poured the shots and with a wink, downed a third shot herself. Dee watched with a smile as Bianca suffered through the fiery liquid as it burned down her throat. As she finished sucking the last piece of lime, she felt a hint of cloudiness fog her brain. She looked to Dee and said "Hey, aren't there enough of you back there? You are entitled to a break or two aren't you?"

Dee smiled and turned to her co-worker. She removed her apron and adjusted her cap as she came around the bar. She took Bianca's waiting hand and escorted her to the dance floor. Frankie had just been introduced to her older cousin David and his wife Anna.

"It is so good to finally meet you, Frankie." David said with a charming grin, while shaking her hand warmly. "Leo has been telling me so much about you. I haven't seen Aunt Gwen in ages. I didn't even know she had kids. Leo tells me your sister is studying medicine, is that correct?"

Frankie nodded uncomfortably. "I think so, yeah. I haven't seen her in years. She left home, then I did and well **our mother is pretty unreachable**, usually. I've had no reason to go back."

"I absolutely understand." David said with a knowing look. "Well, maybe in time we can bring her around for a visit. I would love to find out what field she is entering." He then turned to his wife. "Anna, you should know, Frankie is a Criminal Justice major." Anna nodded in surprise. "My wife here is the Pine Valley Chief of Police and has all sorts of connections with various agencies. You could learn a lot from her."

Frankie smiled, suddenly more interested. "Really? Well that is good to know. I have been thinking about my path once I am done. Maybe I will give you a call sometime. I mean, for advice."

Anna smiled. "Sure. That would be lovely. I must excuse myself. David, darling, I need to go speak with Jackson for a moment. He has just arrived." She nodded to the others and walked to the entrance where Erica and Jackson had just arrived. Erica was dressed as Marie Antoinette and Jackson as Louis XVI. Frankie chuckled inside at the pretentious get up. _Look at her walking in all fashionably late and seeming surprised by all the attention. Heh, what a piece of work? Amazing that Bianca came from her._

Frankie sipped her beer and listened to Greenlee whining about some nonsense to Leo. She saw Reggie waving from the corner, as he had finally noticed her presence. He began to approach and Frankie turned her attention back to Erica. Erica's eyes swept over the crowd as she graciously waved and gestured at various guests. Then her eyes widened with a rage that matched only that of the day in the parking garage. _Shit…surely she didn't see me? What is she breathing fire for? _Frankie followed the angry glare and turned to the direction of the dance floor. _What the fuck? _

Frankie felt her pulse quicken and her grip around her long neck tightened to the point that she was sure she was about to shatter it in her bare hand. There was Bianca, on the dance floor with that bartender. _What was her name? Dee or something? Look at her smug little grin. She knows she is lucky to have her hands on Bianca. My Bianca. _Her left fist clenched and unclenched at her side while her right grip grew impossibly tighter around the bottle.

Reggie had approached the group, but had not yet noticed his guest's demeanor. Greenlee had included him in her _whine fest_ about the latest argument with Kendall. All of this was just a fuzzy mumbled sound in the background as Frankie zeroed her sights on the tall brunette and her new partner. _She isn't your Bianca, _Frankie's conscience seemed to argue. _Then why the hell do I feel this way? Why do I just want a reason…any reason to go knock that smug ass grin off that cocky bitch?_

Bianca danced. She swayed slowly to the music. Her eyes closed. She tried to block out the noise. She ignored the stares that she knew her mother was giving her. She didn't care. She didn't want to belong to anyone. She wasn't her mother's little dress-up doll. She wasn't the moral compass of Pine Valley. She wasn't Sarah's sweet little good girl that would sit and wait forever. She was a woman. She needed to be safe and loved, but not from afar. She wanted to _be wanted_. She wanted to be cherished and feel needed. The way that she felt every second she was with Frankie. The natural way she fit with the girl, at least up until tonight when Frankie denied her. She knew why it happened. It was truth. That didn't make it hurt any less. The guilt washed over her again and she remembered the pain in Sarah's voice when she confessed about Frankie. The understanding she showed and the effort she had been putting forth ever since. She had to stop doing this.

Bianca was now very aware of how Dee's hands were soothing over her flesh. In fact, not many folks in the bar were unaware. Dee had made eye contact with Frankie and given her a taunting wink. The tension was now oozing off of Frankie in waves. Erica looked at the sight of her daughter being publicly groped and a storm of anger was brewing in her too. She was too far away though, lost in a sea of admirers that she couldn't get through fast enough. Reggie and Leo had begun to notice the spectacle. As had Jamie and Bella. Jamie was now frantically searching the crowd for Frankie's location. He had an instinct that something very bad was about to happen.

Bianca felt uncomfortable at Dee's further exploration of her curves and when her hand grazed too close to the exposed flesh of her thigh, Bianca flinched away. Dee was unsure of the reaction, since Bianca had been seemed more than willing only moments before. Her hand trailed across another exposed patch and Bianca reacted this time with a touch of shock and began to push Dee away. The shots and rum had taken their toll and Bianca proved to be a little unsteady. "Whoa, where are you going?" Dee asked. "Are you okay? Do you need to sit?" Bianca felt a little tipsy. She was shaking _No_ in response and put her hand to her head trying to brace against the dizzy spell. Dee's steady hold was appreciated by Bianca, but to the spectators that crowded the bar, it was easily mistaken for a forceful and unwanted advance.

In just a mere flash of time, Reggie saw what appeared to be a struggle and moved forward just a bit before being pulled back by Leo. "You don't need any trouble. I got this." The two men's exchange and re-positioning gave just the opening for Jamie to locate Frankie. He saw the stance he knew far too well. The beer bottle shattered to the ground. "Stone!" shouted Jamie as he pushed Bella aside and lunged forward. It was too late.

Frankie had reached the pair. "The lady is telling you no!" she shouted. She grabbed Dee and spun her around. Bianca had stumbled backward and was caught by Leo, who was helping her sit nearby as they watched in horror. Frankie's fist connected square into the jaw of the surprised girl. A sickening crack was heard across the now quiet room. Dee's body flew like a ragdoll into the nearby chairs.

"Stone…Frankie, Stop!" Jamie screamed as he cut through on-lookers like a hot knife through butter. Frankie was knelt over Dee. She looked as if she could hit her again but hesitated, as if waiting to see what the girl's next move would be. As Jamie pushed past Reggie, he snapped back to reality from the spectacle he was witnessing. The pair was at Frankie's side in moments, pulling her away from the girl. Jamie tightened his hold, trying to connect with the Frankie's eyes with his own. "Hey, Frankie…calm down." Jamie whispered steady but low. "It's Jamie…It's me."

David rushed to Dee's side and was examining her as Jackson quickly called paramedics. Erica and Anna just gazed in shock, not sure of what they had just seen. Bianca looked only at Frankie. Her eyes full of tears, shock cementing her feet to the floor. Frankie snapped out of her trance. She saw David kneeling beside the girl on the floor and felt the throbbing pain of her knuckles as she flexed her hand in disbelief. Then when she searched the misty brown orbs of the younger girl she thought _Oh My God, what have I done? _She looked fearful up at Jamie and then back to Bianca, but the girl was gone. She saw the shadow of her figure as it raced out the door.

"Bianca!" Frankie released a mournful cry. In a feat of adrenaline she burst from the restraints of her friends and ran to the door. Unable to be stopped, she was out the door and in pursuit of her lover, before Anna could even realize. Anna turned to Jackson, who nodded. She rolled her neck and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry David." She mumbled to herself. "I have a job to do. The law is the law." Then she pulled out her cell phone and called in a report to the station ordering Frankie's arrest.


	12. Chapter 12

Bianca ran as fast as she could. Her head was a clouded blur and her limbs felt heavy. The costume left so much exposed. It was so cold out, she could hardly even feel her limbs. She traversed the few blocks to the boarding house and ran up to her room. She buried herself in her covers and sobbed uncontrollably. _What an unbelievable disaster! I have ruined everything. Frankie. Oh how she tore into that poor girl. I did this, me and my selfish needy behavior. I pulled her in and pushed her away. Then I just keep pulling her back again. Why? Why have I made such a mess of it all?_ She rubbed at her eyes and pulled her pillow in tighter.

Downstairs, Myrtle and Rae had entered the living area from the kitchen after hearing a commotion. There was a hurried knock at the door. Myrtle opened it to find a panicked Frankie standing there. "Frankie, my dear girl…what on Earth are you doing here? Is Bianca expecting you?"

"Hi, Myrtle…Yes. But…no, Myrtle. I mean have you seen Bianca? Did she just get here now?"

"Well something happened just a moment ago. Someone was in an awful hurry. You are free to go check if she is in her room." Frankie was through the door and up the stairs before Myrtle could even finish. She knocked on Bianca's door as softly as she could. "Go away." Was Bianca's response. Frankie could hear the strain in the younger girl's voice and felt a pain knowing she was the cause. She jiggled the doorknob, relieved to find that it wasn't locked.

At the intrusion, Bianca turned to see Frankie in the doorway. Though her eyes were swollen with tears, she could see the broken look on Frankie's face_. I just want to hold her and tell her everything is going to be it's not…Damn it._ Bianca's defenses reared up and she scolded Frankie. "I said leave me alone." She threw a pillow at the older girl who advanced quickly to the bed.

"No!" Frankie shouted back. "I have been away. I ran out of here with my tail between my legs. I have skirted around this damn issue between us for weeks. We are going to talk."

"What is there to talk about?" Bianca said. "I am with someone else. It's too late…it is just too late. I know, I know it is all my fault and you can't even stand to look at me. You hide behind your work and you hardly even talk to me. You spend more time talking to Leo, on my phone, than you do with me. And tonight…that poor girl. She was just trying to help me, after I came on to her. The way…the way you just attacked her. All of that anger…all because of me. Just say it Frankie…you hate me for what I've done. Say it!" Bianca fell to the bed, choking on her cries.

Frankie stood with her mouth agape. She closed the distance between them and knelt at Bianca's side. She cupped the brunette's face in her hand and turned her face to meet her gaze. "Hate you? Bianca…I could never…I am in love with you." As the words left her lips, Frankie heard them rattling and echoing through her mind like a canyon. Bianca's eyes widened at the confession. _She is in love with me? She said…she said she loves me! _She couldn't quite believe it. The untouchable Frankie Stone was in love with her. She looked into the hazel orbs and could almost see the miles of walls, that the blond had protected herself with, come crashing down.

"I am, Bianca." Frankie stumbled with her words. "I have never known this…this feeling. I have never felt love or been in love. I don't know what to do with this. But I do! I do love you. I know now that is what this is." Frankie kissed Bianca's forehead and both girls noticed Frankie's right hand. Bruised and busted with tiny flecks of red.

"Frankie!" Bianca gasped when she remembered.

"I thought that she was hurting you. I wanted to protect you. You say she was _helping_ you? That wasn't how it looked. But why Bianca? Why did you let her touch you like that? Why would you do that to yourself? To Sarah? To me? Why does this keep happening?"

"I don't know what I was doing. That seems to be an ongoing theme in my life lately. I was so afraid tonight that you weren't going to come. And then when you did…I don't know? I was just feeling so much. I have missed seeing you and I have been so afraid that you are just going to vanish on me one day. I just wanted to be close to you and then when you said we were _just friends_…it just hurt so much. I can't explain it." Bianca sat up on her bed and wiped her eyes with her hand. Frankie took a seat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I was feeling a thousand things at once. Anger, hurt, guilt, love…I just needed to do something. I took a few shots and then asked Dee if she wanted to dance. We did. I was so lost in my head and trying to deal with everything, I wasn't even really focused on how _touchy_ she was becoming. I led her on. I asked, I flirted and I didn't stop her. When I did though…when I started to pull away…I got light-headed from all the alcohol. I must have moved to suddenly or something and I got tripped up. She grabbed me like that to keep me from falling. The next thing I know it was chaos. Reggie and Leo were in attack mode. I was whisked to the side and you…you were…"

"Out of control." Frankie said. She hung her head. "I don't know what happened. I thought someone was hurting you and I just snapped. It's not okay. I'm sorry for what I did. I am so sorry for scaring you. I know that is not enough, but I just couldn't stand the thought of someone hurting you that way. I can't be in your life like I want. I can't be the person that cares for you, and makes sure you get what you need, but I can protect you whenever I am near. I just wanted to protect you." Frankie examined her hand and then covered her face. "Maybe I am better protection if I just stay away." Frankie stated under her breath.

"Oh God, I should probably find out how that girl is." Frankie moaned. Bianca reached up and grabbed her hands, pulling them from the blond's face. She pulled her closer and leaned in for a kiss. Frankie's eyes closed as their lips met. Her hands traveled up slender arms, cupping a heart shaped face. Bianca pulled Frankie ever closer. Their bodies reclined on the bed, Bianca moaned at the feel of Frankie's weight atop her. She was oblivious to the world. Both lost in the moment of bliss. Their kiss deepened as Frankie's hands began to soothe and stroke over Bianca's body.

"Have I told you how amazing you looked tonight?" Frankie said as she pulled back with a smirk. "Cause you did…you do. I love Elektra, but this outfit is worlds better on you." Bianca smiled back. The two girls were startled by a loud commotion downstairs. There was a banging and various loud voices. Bianca stood up and went to her door. "What in the world is going on down there?" She turned to Frankie who had looked out the window and was now white as a sheet.

"Frankie? What is it?" Bianca asked.

"It's the police." She replied and Bianca looked puzzled. "I attacked that girl. That was assault, Bianca. I am pretty sure I broke her jaw. I am sure they are here for me." As realization sank in, fear filled Bianca's heart. She closed the gap between her and Frankie and held on for dear life. The door to her bedroom was pushed open and two uniformed officers came in.

"Frankie Stone?" said the male officer. He had a shaved head and a kind face. He seemed to know Bianca and showed remorse at bursting into her room that way. Frankie kissed Bianca on the forehead and struggled to break free of her arms. She put her hands out in and unthreatening fashion. "That is me. I won't resist."

The officer continued as his female partner approached and took Frankie into custody. "You are under arrest for the assault of Dee Cooper." As the young man continued to read Frankie her rights, Frankie turned to Bianca. "It's going to be okay. I deserve this. Just find Jamie and tell him where I am. We are at the Pine Cone Motel. We are in rooms 9 and 10. It's going to be okay." Her voice trailed off as she was led down the stairs and out the door.

Bianca took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. She changed out of her costume into a pullover and some jeans. _Okay, I can ask Reggie first, maybe he has seen Jamie. If not, I will check the Pine Cone. I need to call a lawyer first though. I have to get her help although I know Uncle Jack can't help. I have to make this right. David…I'll call David. He will know what to do._


	13. Chapter 13

Early the next morning, Frankie sat in a cell at the police station. She was waiting for a lawyer to be present before she said anything, but was preparing to face the consequences of her actions. _Oh Jeez. An arrest record, a hearing, maybe even jail time? I might as well kiss my job goodbye. The boss has always told me he doesn't like these kinds of incidents, especially for someone in management. Who knows? Maybe this girl won't press charges. _Frankie let out a sigh. _Who am I kidding? I spent all those years running around, getting into trouble and managed to escape the law. I turn my life around and am close to finishing school, starting a career and I get busted for a bar fight? A bar fight…over a girl, at that. Another thing I have managed to stay clear of. Oh my God, if this is what love does to you…heh…crazy. _

The door buzzed opened and a guard approached the cell. "You have a visitor." He stated plainly and then stepped back to stand against and out of the way wall. He muttered something in his radio and at that moment the door buzzed again. When Frankie turned to look, she saw David enter the room. He had a sympathetic smile on his face and spoke softly.

"Hey, kiddo…How are you holding up?"

Frankie shrugged. "I guess as good as can be expected. Do you have any word on my lawyer? I feel like I have been waiting forever."

David smiled again. "Well the court appointed attorney showed up, but I sent him away. I am having my friend Liza represent you. She is out there right now preparing. I want you to talk to you first though."

"Okay." Frankie said. "I want you to know that I am sorry. I don't usually do this sort of thing. I mean, I have a temper, but I don't go around just randomly slugging people. I thought that girl was hurting Bianca. I just…"

David grinned and gestured for Frankie to relax. "I understand. You don't have to apologize to me. I don't know how much she has told you, but Bianca has always meant a great deal to me. She means a great deal to this entire town. And you mean a great deal to her. She is the one that called me. She is worried for you and what this could do to your future. She feels to blame."

"What? No!" Frankie protested. _I can't let her carry anymore guilt than she is already carrying. I knew I shouldn't have come on this trip._

"I assured her that these things do happen. If you had not been the one to hit the girl, there were many others right behind you who had the same miscalculated impression of events. I accompanied the girl to the hospital and had her examined. She is going to be okay."

"Oh, good. I swore that I broke her jaw." Frankie said relieved. "I am pretty sure I may have broke my hand. It has been hurting like mad for hours now. Is the girl gonna press charges? Cause I am willing to accept my fault. I don't run from my mistakes."

David gave a concerned look at Frankie's hand. "Well, we will get your hand looked at as soon as possible. There was some damage done to the girl, but I can't go into that with you. I did get the call from Bianca while at the hospital. I also received a call from Erica. It seems your act of…chivalry, has caught her attention. While she is not necessarily your biggest fan, she was impressed by your immediate response to possibility of a threat against her daughter."

"Hmm…really?" Frankie said a little amazed.

"Yes really." David leaned in closer towards the cell and spoke lowly. "I made an offer to Ms. Cooper." Frankie's eyebrows perked. "I suggested that she reconsider pressing charges. After all, there were multiple witnesses to her drinking alcohol while serving. That may fly in some bars, but I happen to know Kendall Hart-Slater. She is the owner and Ms. Cooper's employer and she frowns on such behavior. I explained how that may come to light if she pressed charges and there was an inquiry. Although it could result in a win legally, she could also be risking her livelihood."

"Well, that is crazy." Frankie spoke out. "I hit the girl…she shouldn't be left to suffer."

"That is very noble, Frankie. I am glad to see that you have fallen so far from our family tree. You are being very hard on yourself, though. Listen, I explained to Ms. Cooper how the events appeared to the other observers in the room. I explained that there is a very strong bond between you two and that you were merely concerned for Bianca's safety. I proposed that if Ms. Cooper let this go and were to continue to receive full treatment for her injuries, an anonymous benefactor may see fit to cover her bill. On top of that, I informed her that there was a position available in Llanview that was paying twice what she was currently making. She just had to say the word and I could see to it that she be first in line."

Frankie processed what David was telling her. She leaned in a little closer and whispered. "David…that's way more than anyone should ever do. That could be dangerous. Isn't that tampering? You could get in serious trouble. My studies, my whole future is planned out on following the justice system. How could I possibly…"

"Frankie, I really appreciate your character, but that is exactly why I want to do this for you. You are bound to do great things. I don't want that to change. I know what life must have been like with Aunt Gwen and I know that my mother got you involved in some of her schemes. I want to make up for that. I want to keep you on the right path." David then smirked. "Trust me, you do not have to worry about me. Despite the presence of my very capable wife, this town couldn't make something stick to me with super glue."

Frankie gave David a contemplative look. _I don't know. He is family, but when has that ever been something to rely on? But there is Bianca, she would probably stick by my side and feel awful the entire time. I don't think I could live through that. What have I got to lose? Everything…if I don't go for this deal._

David cleared his throat. "You go along with this, and Liza will get the PVPD to drop it. She is more than capable of convincing them that they don't stand a chance without a victim. I know that Reggie, Leo and even Erica are all willing to stand up for you. You go back home, finish school and maybe agree to some anger management classes and I bet I can have you back here working with Anna before the ink is even dry on your diploma. What do you think about that?"

Frankie looked shocked at the offer. "Alright, I mean, don't get me wrong…this seems like an awful big risk, but I will do it. I don't want Bianca carrying this around with her. It was my stupid mistake. I will take whatever classes that you think will help my case. Just one thing though, I appreciate the offer for getting me a job, but it won't be necessary. After this weekend, I won't be returning to Pine Valley…ever."

David looked concerned, but then his look turned to one of satisfaction. "Well, I am sad to hear that, but I am grateful that you have seen the light. I am sure that if I speak with Anna, she can get you in at the Port Charles PD. She has pull there too. I had just assumed that with Bianca…"

"I am not Bianca's future." Frankie cut in. "The sooner I get out of here, the better off she will be."

A few hours later, Frankie was released. The charges had been dropped and David had tended to Frankie's hand. She then contacted Jamie, so that they could leave town. After making a stop at the Pine Cone and collecting their things, Frankie convinced Jamie to drive her by Myrtle's so that she could say goodbye. When they arrived, Frankie was surprised to find Leo and Reggie there.

"Hey." Frankie muttered quietly, as she stood in the doorway.

The three friends turned to see Frankie and all jumped up at once. Bianca rushed over and hugged Frankie tightly, carefully minding her bandaged hand. "I am so glad that you are out of that awful place. I knew David would know how to help. How does your hand feel? Is it bad?" Frankie bit the inside of her cheek. "Aw, it will be alright. David fixed me up." Frankie examined Bianca's expressions and the gentle way she seemed to be around her…like she was afraid to hurt her. Like she just wanted to scoop Frankie up and care for her. Frankie felt a flutter in her stomach and turned to shake it off. _You cannot cave in, Stone. This is it. You are leaving and not looking back. It's the right thing to do. _

Leo patted Frankie on the back and smiled. He could see the look in her eyes and knew what it meant. "Hey Bianca, why don't you let her come on in and sit. I am sure she has had a rough night." Bianca released Frankie and gingerly took her hand, leading her to the sofa. "Oh, of course. I am sorry. Here, have a seat. Hey guys, could you give me a minute with Frankie?"

Reggie and Leo nodded and both gave Frankie a squeeze on the shoulder. "I have to get going anyway." Reggie said. "I promised Dani I would let her know as soon as you got out. You want to walk out with me, Leo?"

"Sure." Leo replied and with a wink at Frankie, he followed the young man out the door.

Frankie cleared her throat. "Hey, look…Jamie and Bella are waiting outside. I just came by to say goodbye before we headed back."

Bianca's expression changed. "Oh. Well, I was up thinking a lot last night. I was so worried about you. I wanted to talk about it."

Frankie stood up and pinched her leg through the pocket of her jeans in an attempt to distract from how hard it was going to be to refuse the younger girl. "I am sorry. I am just so tired. I really need to get back. I have work and all tomorrow, and I need to schedule these anger management classes as a condition of my release. I really want to talk, though." She brushed her hand across Bianca's cheek. The brunette smiled. "You understand, right? You know I want to hear what you have to say? I just really have to go right now."

"Of course I understand." Bianca replied. She pulled the older girl in close and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "I am gonna miss you. You think maybe you can visit during the holidays?"

Frankie buried her face in the long brown locks and bit on her lip to fight the tears. "We will see. Things get pretty crazy at the store. I will call you." She pulled back and with one last stroke of Bianca's cheek, she leaned in and kissed her softly. "Goodbye Bianca."

Bianca felt a chill in her spine at the sound of the words and the look in Frankie's eye. Before she could react, Frankie was out the door. "Bye."

Leo returned seconds later and approached Bianca from behind, wrapping her in a hug. "Hey, Binx…you okay?"

Bianca wiped a tear from her eye. "No. No, I am not."

"What happened?" Leo asked puzzled.

"I was trying to tell her that I want her…that I choose her." Bianca sniffed. "I was going to tell her that I love her and that I want her. Then I was going to talk with Sarah. But she wouldn't let me talk."

"Well, I am sure she is just frustrated and tired from all the drama. That is great news. You can tell her soon, right. It will be okay."

"No, Leo…you didn't see her face. I am pretty sure she just said goodbye for good." Bianca turned and sobbed into Leo's waiting shoulder as he hugged her tighter.


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks had passed and Thanksgiving was quickly approaching. Bianca was a mess inside. Everything turned out exactly as she feared. Frankie had vanished. As hard as Bianca tried, she could not locate the older girl. Bianca avoided telling Sarah any of the details about what happened that night on Halloween. She just didn't know where to begin. Gratefully, the squabble at the bar had somehow managed to stay out of the tabloids. She was certain that Erica and David had something to do with it.

Whenever Bianca tried to ask Leo about Frankie, he would keep the information to a minimum. He would change the subject or use automatic responses like, _Oh, it has been a while…but I am sure she is doing alright _or _She is just really busy finishing up school._ "I know that he is just being true to Frankie, so I can't fault him for that. I just wish she wasn't hiding from me." Bianca thought. She had waited patiently for several weeks, three to be exact. She was not getting response by phone or text. She had even e-mailed and received no reply.

Bianca sat draped across an armchair in Myrtle's sitting room. It was early on a Monday morning and she just couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing. Thanksgiving was in three days and Sarah would be in Pine Valley soon. _I've got to do something, because I don't know how to face Sarah without some closure between Frankie and I._ Suddenly she sat up. _I am just going to drive up there. Yes, yes that is what I will do. She can't hide from me if I am face to face._ Resigned to confront her lover and make her feelings known, Bianca got up from her chair and grabbed her purse and keys. "You want to be stubborn Frankie Stone? I will show you stubborn."

After making the five hour trek to Syracuse, Bianca pulled over for the second time to stretch her legs. She had gone over what she planned to say to Frankie at least one hundred times, but now that she was so close, her stomach was turning. _What if she rejects me? What if I say all these things I feel…the choice I made …and she still says no?_ Bianca paced outside the gas station. _How could I blame her, after all my indecisiveness and confusion?_ She sighed.

"It's now or never, Montgomery." Bianca mumbled as she gave a little stretch and then climbed back in the car to drive the few miles left to Frankie's store. Bianca clenched her fists, open and shut, in an attempt to steady her nerves. She got out of the car and walked inside. She didn't see anyone that she recognized, so she perused the racks and waited. After what seemed like half an hour, she started to leave. _I guess she must be off today. Hmm? She always closes on Mondays._ Bianca walked toward the door, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. The brunette turned to see the tall lanky young man before her. "Pete!" She exclaimed.

"I thought that was you, Bianca." Pete replied with a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner. I was trying to help someone in the back. I'm glad I was able to get away before you left." Pete pushed his glasses up further on his nose and then shifted awkwardly. "So what brings you up to these parts? Are you visiting Frankie? How is she?" He asked.

Bianca gave Pete a puzzled look and replied, "Well yeah, I am here to visit her. I figured she would be working today. Has she not been in?"

"Oh gosh, no." Pete said. "Frankie doesn't work here anymore."

"What?" Bianca said surprised. She caught her tone and lowered her voice to ask, "When did this happen? Why?"

Pete nodded. "It has been over a week. On the first of November, the big boss showed up. He said that Frankie had an accident of some sort and she wouldn't be in. She returned to work within the next couple of days and let us all know that she would be resigning. She apparently had documentation stating a disability or something. You know how gossip is. Anyway, she has been completely gone from here for like a week and a half. They brought in some manager trainee from corporate to take her spot. It hasn't been the same."

_Injury?_ Bianca thought to herself. _November first would have been right after the party. Her hand? Surely that wouldn't…Oh my god! What if something has happened? Surely Leo would have told me?_ "Oh yeah, her accident." Bianca faked. "I guess I can see why she would have trouble continuing here. Well, it was good seeing you Pete. I will give her your best when I find…err, see her." Bianca gave the boy a hug and rushed to her car. Her mind was racing and heart thumping out of her chest at the thought of something bad happening to Frankie. She had to see her or her heart might burst.

She pulled into the apartment complex and was at the door in almost no time. After two knocks, she was beginning to get antsy. The door opened slowly and a young blonde woman stood in the frame.

"Bella!" Bianca said. She was surprised to see the girl there, but her attention quickly focused on her reason for being there. She tried in vain to see past the young girl into the back of the apartment.

"Hey, Bianca!" Bella's shock was evident. "Oh my! What in the world? What are you doing here?"

Bianca struggled to see back towards Frankie's room for some sign of her presence, but was not seeing anything. She was picking up a whole different vibe. Something was not right, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Oh well, I came to see Frankie. Is she here? I wanted to surprise her. I went by her work, but she isn't there anymore. Something about an accident…is she okay? Why hasn't she called me?"

Bella gestured for Bianca to come inside, causing Bianca to cease her ramblings momentarily. As Bianca came in and sat down, she began to notice things. The décor and layout of the furniture had changed. She looked to Bella questioningly and noticed the very pensive look on Bella's face. "Wow, they really redecorated this place. It looks so different." She notice Bella's look. "What…what is it? What happened to Frankie?"

Bella cleared her throat. "Bianca…gosh, how am I the one that has to do this? Bianca, Frankie left. She is gone."

The words fell like stones from the sky. Though quietly spoken, they shattered the silence of Bianca's mind. Cutting through and silencing the jumbled static of her fears, while at the same time reverberating and echoing throughout her head. She sat staring at Bella. Not knowing what to think, or what to say, she just stood there.

"She wasn't in an accident. Her cousin, the doctor…he arranged some sort of medical paperwork to get her out of her job. She wanted to leave here as soon as possible. Jamie and I have reconciled and we were already talking about me moving in here with them. Then there was the big incident at Halloween. We got back here and she sat us down and said she was leaving. She had figured out the work situation with her cousin and knowing that I was gonna be here for Jamie, she felt like it would work out fine. I am sorry to be the one that had to tell you."

Bianca could feel the warm tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to fight back the sobs, but breathing won out in the end. With a gasp and a small choke, she doubled over. _I missed it. I have lost my chance. She is really truly gone._ Bianca sat up when she heard the front door open. She looked up, hopefully, while wiping the tears away and saw Jamie in the doorway.

"Bianca. Wow…ummm." Jamie looked knowingly at Bella, and went to set his bag of food on the counter. He made his way around the sofa and pulled Bianca up into a hug. "I guess you know, huh? I am sorry that she left it this way. I really am. She just did what she thought was best. She was gone in just a matter of weeks. To be honest, I am still processing it." Jamie tried to give a reassuring grin as he wiped a tear from Bianca's cheek.

"I…I am sorry I just dropped in on you." Bianca struggled. She tried to shake herself off and pull together, but was finding it increasingly difficult to find her words. "I just really needed to see her. She has been avoiding me for weeks and well I had to tell her…..Oh it doesn't matter now." Jamie looked at her understandingly, reached out and squeezed her hand. "No need to apologize. I am sorry that this went down this way. She is okay. She is going to be okay. You will too, just give it time."

"Where is she?" Bianca asked hopefully. "I don't suppose you will tell me that, huh? What is she doing? How is her hand? Why did she go through so much trouble to get out of here? I mean, I get that she doesn't want to see me…but I am five hours away. I don't get it."

Jamie sat on the couch across from Bianca and took a deep breath. "I have some laundry to sort in the other room. I will just leave you two to talk." Bella said. Jamie smiled lovingly at her as she exited.

"Okay, there are things I can't tell you. I am real sorry about that, but I promised Frankie. Bella doesn't even know." Jamie said.

"What can you tell me?" Bianca said with pleading eyes.

"Okay. Well, the fight could have landed Frankie in major hot water. I mean, if that girl had pressed charges or something. Well, it turned out that the DA felt that the arrest needed to be made. There were a lot of witnesses and all. Frankie's cousin…he knew that his wife was going to have to arrest Frankie. Then he got the call from you. So he put his attorney to work right away. But he was also working on that Dee girl at the hospital. According to Frankie, David and some rich lady put their heads together on an offer to persuade the girl to drop it and leave town. She did and then the lawyer came up with a reasonable agreement to make it all go away."

Bianca's eyes grew wide. _I knew David would come through for her. A rich lady? Mother_? "Well, it is good that they got her out of the mess, but I don't understand why she left her life here?"

"Well." Jamie continued. "Part of the agreement that she made to settle matters was that she would seek out some anger management courses. She has to complete them and also check in with her cousin's wife regularly. With those requirements, her busted hand and all, she was concerned that it would get back to her bosses somehow. They are really strict about criminal records of any kind. So Frankie and David concocted a disability story to get her out of a drawn out resignation. Frankie was a little skeptical, but he assured her that he could make it look legit. He got her set up in another town and she transferred from Syracuse to another university where she is now. Apparently when she graduates this coming term, her cousin has a job lined up for her and everything."

"I just can't believe that she left so fast." Bianca shook her head. "She loves it here. Sounds like she has really got it all laid out for her though." Bianca sighed. She wiped her tears and stood. "Thanks for telling me, Jamie. I hope that she won't fault you for doing that much."

Jamie patted Bianca on the back. "It had to be done…it just should have been her. I am going to give her a piece of my mind."

"No…don't." Bianca interjected. "She is just doing what she needed to do for her. I don't blame her after I kept her waiting so long. I just wish I had gotten the chance to tell her… Oh well…I am too late. It doesn't matter." Her voice trailed off to a whisper and Jamie struggled to make out what she said. _Did she say I'm too late? Too late for what? I wonder if…. _Jamie was startled by Bianca's arms around him. After giving her friend a hug goodbye, Bianca exited the apartment and walked to her car. Her phone vibrated. She pulled it from her purse to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, Hon? Guess who is halfway to Pine Valley to see her favorite girl? Surprise! It's me!" Sarah announced excitedly. "I was able to leave a day earlier than we planned. This holiday is getting better and better, huh?"

Bianca took a deep breath. "Sure is. I am so excited to see you. I'm doing some work in Phillly today, so if I haven't made it back to the house before you get in…just let yourself into my room. I will let Myrtle know."

"Oh..okay." Sarah said puzzled. "Well if you are working, I won't keep you. I should probably focus on the road anyway. I can't wait to see you later tonight, though."

"Me neither." Bianca said sweetly. "Be careful. Holiday traffic must be a mess. See ya."

"I love you. Bye" Sarah said.

"Mmm Hmm…love ya too." Bianca responded and disconnected the call.

In the apartment, Jamie had called Frankie. "She was just here. Just here and sitting in the living room when I got back from the store. – Well, no…Bella didn't know what else to do. She had to tell her something. -No, Bianca had already been by the store and knew you quit. - I promised didn't I? I didn't say a word about where you are.—I don't think this is over for her, Frankie. – You don't understand how wrecked this girl looked, dude. She kept mumbling stuff about _it was too late_ and _she_ _missed her chance_. Frankie I think she is in love with you…I think she was coming here for more than just a proper goodbye. No, I really think she was choosing you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to Nuttyeyes2012 for all the reviews. You are far too kind. Are there any other readers out there? It is so hard to tell if I have lost any of you. Oh well, here we go:**

Frankie disconnected her phone call and stepped back inside the apartment. She was processing all the information she had just received from Jamie and didn't notice the older brunette woman observing her from the kitchen. _Jamie couldn't possibly be right, could he? But why did Bianca drive all that way? Especially, after she has gone weeks without a word from me? _

"Frankie? Is something wrong? You look a little pale?" The older woman spoke up. Frankie cleared her head and smiled. "No, that was just my friend Jamie, back in Syracuse. We were just catching up." Frankie lied.

"Did you bring another 'friend' home last night? Is this going to be a habit?" The brunette asked sternly. Frankie smirked and scratched her at her scalp as she was lost in thought.

Frankie had been hurting in every way possible on her first day in Port Charles. Her hand was still mending, her heart was completely broken and she had just left the only home she had ever really known. She dropped in to view her new living arrangement. Just as he had promised, David cleared her name. He also gave her all the help she needed to cut ties from Bianca and disappear. Her cousin's wife, Anna, was more than helpful. She was opening a door for Frankie to get into the PCPD when she was finished up with school, and had Anna had also introduced Frankie to her daughter Robin Scorpio.

Robin was a young doctor, five years older than Frankie, but they hit it off almost immediately. Robin was happy to help Frankie out with a place to stay until she could get on her feet. In the short time they conversed over the phone, they decided that they would mesh well as roommates, and they had. Well, except for this one concern of Robin's.

o*o*00*o*o

After arriving and getting settled in, Frankie had gone to the bar at the Metro Court, a popular hotel in town. She was determined to drink the ache away and make Bianca a distant painful memory. After several shots and a few beers, Frankie was feeling mighty fine. A young singer took to the stage and Frankie moved up closer. She was a very attractive young girl, probably no older than twenty-one, but she had a voice that entranced Frankie instantly. _Brook Lynn. Heh, what a corny and yet perfect name. _Frankie thought. Frankie sat awestruck through two of the young girl's sets.

When the show was over and the crowds had thinned out, Frankie made her way to Brook Lynn's side at the bar. "Great show. You really have an amazing voice. I really enjoyed it." Frankie said with a smile.

"Thanks." Brooke Lynn turned to face Frankie and flipped her hair back playfully. Frankie sighed as she breathed in the sweet fragrance radiating off the girl. "I have to say that I have never had anyone sit through both sets before. I appreciate the support." Brook Lynn flashed a shining smile and graciously patted Frankie on the arm.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Frankie asked.

"Sure." Brook Lynn replied.

That was well over a week ago. The two women had hit it off very well. They were fast friends and spent most of that night together. Brooke Lynn had connections to the owner and they were able to sit and talk long after the bar closed. Frankie shared a little of her situation. Being new in town and feeling homesick. Brook was impressed by all the places that Frankie had been. They seemed far more exciting than Port Charles.

She shared with Frankie how she got into the music business. Her mother's ambition and her how her father used to perform. Frankie laughed. "Ha! I remember Eddie Maine. Oh man, that sure was a long time ago. He was alright." Brook Lynn smiled and finished off her drink before going behind the bar for another. "Yeah, he was. Then life interrupted and he had to come back here."

"If you hate it here so much, why do you stay?" Frankie asked.

"I plan to leave. I just sort of got into some complicated messes here. Mostly with guys…I just need to tie up some loose ends, save a little money and I am out. I am going to pursue my career." The girls talked a little longer, until the owner insisted they move along. Inebriated and against her better judgment, Frankie offered that they hang out at the apartment. Robin was working the night shift, so they drank a little more and talked till early morning.

Robin came home and found the two women passed out on the couch in an interesting position. She was tired and figured that she would take things up with Frankie later that day. She hung her bag by the door, slipped off her shoes and walked to her room. With a tiny smirk she shut the door with slight force. Frankie startled at the sound and looked down at the girl asleep on her chest. _Oh Lord…not again. _She thought, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. _No…no, we didn't…calm down, Stone. _

"Hey, Brook…" Frankie whispered while nudging the girl gently. "Brook. Brook Lynn. Wake up."

Brook Lynn stirred and stretched a little before realizing where she was. "Oh crap! Oh man, my head hurts. Whoa." Frankie reached out to brace the younger girl. "You okay? Just be still. I will get you some water and an aspirin." Brook nodded in response. Frankie went around the counter into the kitchen and Brook Lynn just stared, a bewildered expression on her face. "You know…Frankie, I don't want you to think that I…"

"No." Frankie interrupted. "Really, it is okay. Nothing happened and I am totally fine with that. I mean, it was nice to just relax and be casual. I am new here and aside from my roommate, I don't know anyone. It was cool to just kick back and I don't think _anything_ negative about you. I hope you feel the same."

Brook sighed and relief set in her face. "Thanks. Thank you for that and for just having a shoulder I could borrow. No strings attached. It's refreshing to not have the baggage. Everybody in this town is so wrapped up with everybody else. I could use an escape, a judgment free zone, from time to time. I appreciate ya."

"You are welcome and I totally understand. I am here whenever you need me. I think Robin should be getting here soon, so if you…" Frankie gestured casually towards the door. "I just don't want her to get the wrong impression of me on my first night here."

Brook stood up and handed her empty cup to Frankie. "Robin? Robin Scorpio?" She said surprised.

"You know her?" Frankie questioned.

"Yeah." Brook Lynn replied. "Well, sort of. I met her at my grandmother's funeral. She is a friend of my mother's actually. Well, and she is a doctor…like I said, everybody in this town is wrapped up with everybody else." She collected her stuff and walked to the door. "I guess I will see you around?"

"Sure." Frankie replied. "See ya."

o*o*00*o*o

That was a little over a week ago and it wasn't the last time they two women saw each other. Frankie found herself going to the Metro Court frequently after classes and more often than not, hanging out with Brook Lynn. One or two of those occasions had ended with the two of them passed out in Frankie's room. This was a fact that Frankie was sure she had slipped past Robin. Well, up until that very moment.

"Ha, about that." Frankie mumbled. "I assure you that it is just one girl. Her name is Brook Lynn. She is only a friend at that, and absolutely nothing is going on. We just drink and talk and then sleep. You don't have to worry about funny business on my end."

"Brook Lynn?" Robin exclaimed. "That was Brook Lynn? Okay. Well…alright. Just give me heads up next time." Robin snickered. "I don't like walking in on surprises." Robin started to walk away and then turned back to say more. "Let's make sure you keep it friendly. Brook Lynn's mother and I are very good friends and I really don't want any drama to come in between us. Okay?"

"No problems at all…promise." Frankie said. _Oh my…out of all the girls I run into. What is the deal with these small towns? _Frankie started to walk away, but Robin called after her. "Hey, so what are we going to do about Thanksgiving? My mom is pushing for me to join her and David. I have also been given direct orders to drag you along. I don't think they are going to take no for an answer."

Frankie's thoughts trailed back to her phone call and thoughts of Bianca. It was a risky endeavor, but she owed so much to her cousin and his wife. _Maybe I can pull it off. Slip in and slip out without seeing Bianca? Or maybe I will see her…I mean if what Jamie is saying is true? _

"Sure it's a date." Frankie said with a smile and retreated back into her room.


	16. Chapter 16

The morning of Thanksgiving Bianca woke early. She carefully snuck out of bed, so as not to wake Sarah. She had promised Kendall that she would arrive early to help arrange everything. The Kane's were going for a more traditional dinner this year, at Kendall's request and the eldest sister wanted it to be perfect. Bianca was more than happy to oblige. Since Sarah's arrival a few days ago, Bianca tried to fill as much of their time with errands, friends and family as she could. She was not ready for any deep conversations just yet.

Her heart was still hurting over Frankie and she felt like it was a losing battle. She did her best to hide the pain. Bianca knew the right thing to do was to be honest, but she was having trouble dealing with that. Sarah was being so attentive and sweet. She was eager to meet every impossible quest that Kendall sent them on and she was just amazing with Bianca's family. It was all so very difficult to be sweet and charming, yet hide all these thoughts. Constant motion had seemed to do the trick so far, and at night both girls were far too fatigued for any heart to heart talks.

Once she had slipped on her clothes, Bianca scribbled directions on a note for Sarah and placed it on the pillow. She crept quietly to the door and looked back, pausing momentarily. _How could I just dump her like this? And on a holiday, no less? No. I won't lead her on, but I won't be cruel. She still means far too much for me to just drop her like that. We will enjoy today and then in the morning, I will have to confess everything. _Wiping a tear away, Bianca exited her room and hurried out of the boarding house.

Moments later, she was pulling into her sister's driveway. Zack was at the door attempting to hang a large Fall-themed wreath. "That is very festive" Bianca said, "and very large."

"Yes, it is." Zack said with a grin. "I hope you are prepared for what you have signed up for." Bianca laughed at Zack's statement and then seeing the sincerity in his face, she bit her bottom lip and braced the door handle to enter. "I am going in." She said sarcastically, earning a small smirk from Zack. His face quickly changed to a grimace as he smashed his thumb after missing the mark with his hammer. A string of muffled swear words could be heard as Bianca quickly shut herself inside.

After stifling a small chuckle, Bianca gasped in shock as she took in the mess of boxes and decorations strewn about the usually pristine living area of her sister's house. "Oh my!" Bianca said with a sigh. Two young boys came running in through the living area. Bianca recognized her nephews, Spike and Ian, instantly. They were dressed in their pilgrim and Indian costumes from the school play the night before. She laughed as they chased and wrestled with each other, completely oblivious to her presence.

"Boys! Take those costumes off this instant and move the game of chase outside!" Kendall's voice carried loudly from the kitchen. As she entered the room she noticed Bianca in the entry way. "Oh thank goodness, Binks. I thought you would never get here." She moved to hug her younger sister and turned back to the boys. "Did you say Hi to Aunt Bianca, boys?"

"Hi, Aunt Bianca." The two boys recited in unison as they taunted and prodded each other on the way to their rooms. The two sisters just laughed at their antics. "Oh there is so much to do, baby sis. Where is Sarah?" Kendall questioned.

"Oh, she will be coming along soon. I just woke up early because I knew you would need me. I figured I would let her sleep." Bianca answered. Kendall took Bianca by the hand a led her to the nearby couch. She moved some boxes and gestured for Bianca to sit. "Good. I have been trying to speak to you alone."

Bianca gave Kendall a quizzical look. "Spill it. What is going on? I thought you have made a decision on going after Frankie?" Kendall asked. "You never told me what happened and then all of the sudden Sarah is back. What gives?"

Bianca sighed and reached in the nearby box to remove a stack of linen napkins. She took a deep breath and began to fold them. "Well, I went after her and she is gone. She moved from Syracuse and I have no idea where. She doesn't answer her phone and Leo is sworn to secrecy. It is over."

"So you are just going to give up?" Kendall asked. "That doesn't sound much like you. Are you just going to stay with Sarah? I mean, I know she is very special to you, but how can you? It is so obvious that your heart belongs with Frankie."

Bianca paused and looked down. She continued to fold and then looked up. The older girl could see the pain in her sister's eyes. "Sarah does mean the world to me. She has been a rock through so much. I really thought that what we shared was the real thing. Then I met Frankie and I have just been consumed by the feelings she brings out. I didn't know it was possible to feel so much."

"Pretty intense, huh?" Kendall asked, placing her hand on her sister's.

"Yeah." Bianca said and smiled. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she wiped it away. "It's everything. Not even just the physical. I miss her when she is not here. I think about her all the time. I can't get enough of her…her presence…her voice…her stories. I just want to soak her up. Tell me Kendall, am I crazy?"

Kendall smiled and leaned to hug her sister. She pulled away and braced Bianca by the shoulders. "No. You sound like you really, really care about Frankie. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"I do, Kendall…I love her. I love her so much. It's not just lust, or some obsessive crush. When I am with her, I feel safe. I don't even mean just in her presence. That short time when we were sort of together, when I felt like I was _her's_, I have never felt so safe and secure. I felt like I could do anything. I felt so much more sure of myself than I ever have. When we are together, it is like anything is possible. I do things and think things that I never have before. She makes me feel so alive."

"Sounds like love to me." Kendall said. "Love can be strange. It's intense and makes you feel things. You feel awakened in places that you didn't know existed. Love can make you brave and bold and daring. You have heard of crimes of passion? Well, my theory on those is because anyone who has experienced love. Real love. Down into the bottom of your toes love…well, they know how wonderfully crazy it can be and the depths it can lead you to.

Bianca wiped her tears and set the stacks of folded napkins on the side table. "Well, there is nothing I can do if I can't find her. I don't suppose I will be able to let this go, unless she tells me that she doesn't want me. Even then, who knows? I just don't know how to tell Sarah. I have been avoiding any deep conversations, but I know that I have to be honest. I just don't like hurting anyone. It seems to be inevitable right now, though."

"Oh, I wish you had come to me before." Kendall stood and pulled Bianca into a hug. "I hate that you have been struggling with all of this. You will make the right choice and it will work out. Look at my life. Years ago, my life revolved around Ryan. Greenlee and Leo had their issues and she ran off with Jake. Even when I had Spike, I thought that I would be with Ryan forever. Then Zack came to town. He was in love with another woman and I found him to be so obnoxious." The girls shared a laugh. "Now, Zack and I are more in love than ever and we have the boys. Ryan is so happy with Annie and they have Emma. Gratefully, Leo and Greenlee could not be more perfect now that Vanessa is gone. Love is a crazy beautiful mess indeed. Frankie came into your life for a reason and I don't think your story is over yet."

"I hope you are right." Bianca said.

The front door opened again as little Emma came running in. She looked around and then appeared shell shocked as she came face to face with the Kane women. In a shy whisper she mumbled. "Where are Spike and Ian?"

Kendall smiled warmly and gestured toward the back of the house. "They should be back in their rooms. You are welcome to join them." In a flash of pink cotton and blonde pig tails, she was off. The doors opened again. Bianca and Kendall turned toward the commotion and found Annie coming in. Reggie and Dani followed close behind.

"We are ready to work." Reggie said. "Hey Bianca, I just saw Sarah parking outside."

Kendall got up directing Annie and Dani over to the boxes of decorations. Bianca collected the napkins and headed off to the dining room. "Thanks Reggie. When she comes in, can you send her into the dining room with this box of decorations?"

"I am on it, B." Reggie replied.

Within the next hour and a half, the house looked splendid. All the decorations were hung and the front yard was very festive. The kids were playing football with Reggie and Dani in the yard. Jackson had arrived and was now watching the game in the living room with Ryan and Zack. All the women were putting finishes touches on the food as they waited for Erica's grand entrance.

Kendall was surveying the kitchen and seemed to be going over a mental checklist. "Oh crap." Kendall exclaimed. "Binks, could you and Sarah run over to the Valley Inn and pick up my pies? I placed the order last week and totally forgot to get them this morning."

"Sure." Bianca replied as she looked to Sarah.

"Oh, Greenlee and Leo are there celebrating with David and Anna. Pop in and find out what time we can be expecting them." Kendall added.

"Will do." Bianca said.

The young girls got into the car and started the drive in silence. _Look at her. She is so beautiful. Just as beautiful as the first day I saw her. She is being sweet, loving and attentive. How can I begin to tell her how I fell in love with someone else…right under her nose? _Bianca bit at her lip.

"We haven't had much time to talk." Sarah said, breaking the silence. "Are you okay? You have seemed a little distant."

"Oh." Bianca startled. "I'm fine. I just get really stressed during the holidays. Something always happens, usually with my mother. That's why we no longer have our celebrations at the Inn. My family has the market cornered on dramatics. I am just trying to keep it together. This is the first holiday that you and I have ever really spent together. I want it to be memorable." _Wow, did I really just say that? I have a feeling that this is going to come back and bite me later._

"It will be fine." Sarah said, taking one hand from the wheel and patting Bianca reassuringly. "I am just so happy to be here with you. I have been doing a lot of thinking. I am almost done with school and have been talking with my advisors. I was going to wait till tomorrow, but I want to surprise you now. I am transferring to a school in Philly." Bianca just stared at Sarah in surprise. "I plan on moving right outside of Pine Valley. Isn't that great? We will be so much closer to each other. What do you think?"

Bianca's mind was reeling. _Oh my god. _"That is great! Oh Sarah…are you sure? It is not going to mess up your graduation date is it? Oh wow."

Sarah smiled and brushed her hand against Bianca's cheek. "I have taken everything in consideration, most importantly your feelings. I want to do this for you…for us."

Bianca smiled, sighed and then took in her surroundings. "Oh, Sarah…you needed to turn back there."

They turned around and within minutes, the girls pulled into the Valley Inn parking.


	17. Chapter 17

The ride to Pine Valley from New York had been a long one. Frankie and Robin made the best of it. They listened to music and shared a little of their lives with each other. They switched out once, allowing the other to nap and each took breaks from the other by having phone conversations. Robin with her boyfriend Patrick and Frankie took time to catch up with Jamie.

As they hit the city limits, they pulled over to stretch their legs and grabbed some coffee. "So, you ready for this? " Robin asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just not used to this family stuff." Frankie said. She scratched her head and took a sip of the hot liquid. "I'm touched that they are all here for me. Leo is great and David has been more like a dad to me than my own father. It is definitely something I have wanted all my life. I just never had it. I learned to do without and now…now I just don't know what to do with all this mushy stuff. "

"I can understand." Robin said. "I grew up without my folks for most of my life. They were always off on assignment and I spent most of my years with my uncle. I get the whole idea of _finding your sea legs_, or whatever. It takes time. But you will get there. If my parents and I can do it, you and your cousins can figure it out."

"Thanks, Robin." Frankie said. "I mean, for everything. A lot of things have changed…really fast and I have appreciated your kindness. I really do. Well, let's get this show on the road. "The girls ditched their coffee cups and climbed back into the car.

They pulled up to the Valley Inn and made their way to the private dining room that David had reserved. They were greeted by David and Anna at the doorway. "Frankie…Robin! So glad you made it!" David exclaimed while pulling Frankie into a hug. Anna took the time to hug her daughter. "I am so glad you could make it, darling. I spoke with your father recently and he sends his love."

"It's very good to see you, Mom. Patrick had to work, so he said to tell you he is sorry he was not able to attend." Robin said while warmly shaking David's hand.

"Of course dear, I understand." Anna replied.

Frankie had moved on from the doorway and made her way over to the table. Leo and Greenlee sat bantering quietly. Leo looked up and saw Frankie approaching. "Cousin! So glad you came." The young man stood up to pat Frankie on the back. Frankie nodded at Greenlee and then gestured for Leo to step to the side. She lowered her voice and asked. "How is she? Is she doing alright?" Frankie questioned.

"Bianca is gonna be fine. She is strong, but I am not gonna lie, she misses you. She asks all the time. Sure she knows I won't say, so she doesn't ask me directly anymore. There is always something in her eyes though. She brings you up without realizing it sometimes and I can see the hurt and the questions. I haven't seen her this torn up since she lost her dad. Are you sure that you are doing the right thing?"

Frankie scratched at her scalp and bit at the skin on her lip. "I don't know anymore. I don't think she has a future with me. Look at how out of control I got that night. I just don't know? I haven't been able to stop thinking about her, though." Frankie sighed and looked out the window.

"Frankie, love can make a person do crazy things. Trust me…Greenlee and I wrote the book on the subject. You may have over reacted that night, but there was tension, stress and alcohol involved. From all I have heard from you, and from Bianca, this whole thing has not been easy. The one thing that you seem to share is this amazing love for one another though. I know that is not an easy thing to come by in our family. Maybe what you are running from is your own feelings and not the noble act of protecting Bianca." Frankie looked up at Leo thoughtfully. He cleared his throat and continued. "You know, she is my best friend and I was not thrilled when I first heard you two had met up. I knew the kind of person you used to be and I was worried for her. I gave you a chance though, because I heard the way she spoke about you. When you and I reconnected, well, I could hear the change in your voice. I saw that Bianca had reached you, much in the same way that she and Greenlee reached me. Bianca is like my baby sister. Do you really think I would be rooting for you guys if I didn't think there was something special there?"

Frankie smiled and hugged Leo. "Thank you. Thanks for all that you said and for being Bianca's friend…and mine. You are right. I am going to find her and talk to her after all of this." She gestured in the air at the dining room. David had taken his place at the head of the table and was calling everyone to be seated. After a few words and a prayer, the servers began bringing in the food. The whole group sat talking cheerily. Frankie was introduced to Trey. He was the brother of David and Leo that Bianca had tld her about. She spoke to him only briefly because he had a nervous quiet way about him. He seemed very on edge. Leo told her later that he was just re-adjusting to being a free man.

Frankie had a remarkable conversation with Aidan, Anna's nephew. He was very interesting and seemed to also have a history of working with special law enforcement and even did some private detective work. They had a small little group, but it was nice. _This is something I haven't shared with anyone in a long time. I want this. I do. I want this with Bianca. I could almost imagine us all gathered together on holidays, my little family and her big crazy one. Maybe I am just blowing this all out of proportion. She loves me. She came all the way to Syracuse, didn't she? I am being stupid. I need to find her and talk. I should have talked to her in the first place. Leo is right. I ran because of my own fears, my own need to keep everything at bay so that I don't have to deal with it._

"Frankie? You okay?" Leo interrupted her thoughts. She glanced up. She saw Leo's quizzical look and saw a waiter approaching David. "Yeah…err…Yes, I am fine. Just lost in my head. Sorry."

David stood up and excused himself. He wore a big smile as he returned moments later. "If everyone will excuse me, I have a bit of a surprise. Anna and I, well mostly Anna and her many connections, have arranged for a special guest. Frankie, if you will stand." Frankie reluctantly stood up and looked to Leo. Leo gestured that he had no clue. David nodded to the waiter at the door "Okay, allow our guest to join us. I would like to introduce, and reunite for some…Mary-Margret Stone. Surprise!" Just then Maggie entered the dining room. She looked as puzzled and reluctant as Frankie had just moments before. She was looking to David, curious as to what the fuss was all about. Then she heard her sister's name and saw the mirror of herself looking back at her. _That is my sister, who I cared for growing up. The sister who never followed the rules, who always ran away, that had finally vanished without ever looking back or searching for me._ Maggie was furious. Years of pain and unanswered questions ate away at her. She turned on her heels and stormed off in direction of the bar.

Frankie stood stock still. She felt her heart thumping in her chest as she stared in her own eyes. _She is here. She is okay. She made it out. She never listened to me. All those times I begged her to come with me and she stayed. When she left for school…she left me behind. She never listened to me. She was so smart. She always thought she was better than me. Look at her…running away. She can't even look me in the eye, much less talk to me. I am not going to stand here and deal with this. _Frankie stood up and burst thru a side door that lead out to the terrace.

David stood shocked. Anna looked to Robin, embarrassed for the spectacle. Leo stood. "How did you think that this was a good idea? Springing this on them like that. I told you there were some issues between them. I told you."

David sat flustered. "I just wanted to do something nice for them. They have been through so much. I am just trying to put this family back together…for all of us."

Trey spoke up. "That is the problem David. This family was never a family. You can't quick fix something that never existed to begin with. We have to take this slow. Just like the three of us took time to trust each other. You can't rush them."

"I will go talk to Maggie." Leo offered. Robin stood and said "I will find Frankie" as she left out the terrace doors.

Robin found Frankie sitting on the edge of a table on the terrace. She was holding a small picture of herself and a brunette girl. Robin cleared her throat and she spoke. "She is lovely. May I ask?" She walked around and took a seat next to Frankie.

"Her name is Bianca." Frankie said. She bit down hard on her cheek, fighting back tears. _Could this day get any worse? _She put the picture away.

"So which has you more upset right now?" Robin questioned. "Bianca…or David deciding to spring the long lost twin sister on you?" This caused Frankie to smirk a little. The moment allowed for a tear to break through and it didn't take much for more to follow.

"Bianca is sort of an ongoing thing. It is complicated. She lives here and I've been nervous about coming back. Leo and I were just talking and I was thinking about her. I was already nervous about so much. Then, this happened. There is so much baggage between Maggie and me. I just wasn't ready to deal with this. And it only makes me need Bianca more. She gets me. She always makes everything better."

"Ahh, gotcha." Robin said. "Well, I can't be Bianca. I am your friend though and I am going to help you through this. We can deal with this Bianca problem later, I promise, but I think it is time you and your sister talk things out. From what I heard in there…she didn't know you were here either."

Frankie looked skeptically at Robin. "Come on, Stone. We are family now. You have a family and we can all work this out. Let's go." Robin extended her hand out to Frankie and she took it. She pulled her up and awkwardly pulled Frankie into a hug. The tears fell freely now. "Thanks so much, Robin…really." Robin hugged her tightly, soothing her back and then pulled away. She gave a quick kiss to the top of Frankie's head, brushed her hair from her face and wiped away a tear. "Anytime_, little sister_. I mean I guess we have to embrace these new connections that have been cast upon us. You were saying that David is more like a father to you than your real dad ever was, and well…I guess he is my step-dad…so what do you say? Want to go tackle all this with me in your corner?" Frankie just grinned and nodded. She wiped away more tears and put her arm around Robin in a half hug as they led each other back into the Inn.


	18. Chapter 18

Bianca surveyed the busy parking lot of the Inn and turned to Sarah. "Hey, you know, it gets ridiculous in there during this time of year. All of the guests and patrons at the restaurant are bad enough, but with all the private parties it's a real madhouse."

"Okay." Sarah said, with a quizzical look.

"Well, I just figure it will be easier if I just run in and get the pies. If you keep the car running then we don't have to fight for space, etc. I figure the sooner we get the pies back to the house, the calmer Kendall will be." Bianca said.

"Oh…well, sure." Sarah said with a smile. "I will just pull around here and wait for you to come back out. You sure you can carry them all?"

"It's not that many. I will be alright." Bianca said while exiting the car. "Be right out." She walked toward the entrance and into the Inn. _Breathe out, Bianca. A few more hours, and this day will be over. _A hostess approached Bianca. "Ms. Montgomery, how may I help you today?"

"I am here to pick up a pie order for my sister, Kendall Hart-Slater." Bianca said with a smile. The hostess nodded and left to retrieve the order. Bianca stood patiently. She took in her surroundings, careful to stay out of the way of the streams of people rushing about. _Oh my gosh, I almost forgot to talk to Greenlee. They are probably in that private room over there. _A familiar sight caught her eye. "Frankie?" Bianca whispered. She felt light-headed. Her heart was thumping in her chest. She yelled out "Frankie!" towards the blond girl, but received no response. The older girl went into the very room that Bianca suspected the Hayward Family would be celebrating in. Bianca started to walk that way. Her mind was racing. _Surely she heard me? Why would she ignore me? She looked so different. The same, but different. _

"Ms. Montgomery…here is your order." The hostess said as she approached. "If you could just sign right here to verify pick up."

"Oh, yes. Sure." Bianca said, coming out of her daze. She walked over to a nearby table and set down her bag, took the document and signed it. When she handed it back, she looked at the hostess. "Could you possibly hold these for a few moments? I need to go locate my cousin, Mrs. Dupres."

"Absolutely" she responded. "I will hold them at my station over…just over there." Bianca nodded, lost in her head again and began to walk toward the door. "Ms. Montgomery, your purse." The hostess called out. Bianca turned and walked back to retrieve her bag. Embarrassment shaded her features. She thanked the young woman and then started back toward the room. She unfortunately missed the sudden departure of Maggie Stone, followed soon after by Leo.

When Bianca arrived at the doorway, she was sad to see no traces of Frankie. David and Anna were lost in conversation. Aidan sat talking to his date, Anita and Greenlee sat alone. Greenlee looked up and saw Bianca's presence in the doorway. She seemed alarmed and rushed over to the brunette. "Hey, Bianca? What a surprise." Greenlee said while taking Bianca by the arm and leading her away from the room. She led her to a sitting area and gestured for her to sit. "What brings you here? I thought Kendall was having a big soiree. Don't tell me…she burned the turkey?"

Bianca laughed. "No. I have just come to pick up our pies. She wanted me to ask when you and Leo will be arriving?" Confusion returned to Bianca's face. "Where is Leo? And was that Trey? When did he get released? I must tell Kendall."

Greenlee raised her hands in a calming gesture. "Yes it was. He was just released last week. He lives in Philly right now. Kendall doesn't know yet. Trey just asked for a little time. He is adjusting…Leo stepped out. More drama today than at a Kane shindig…but that isn't important. Tell Kendall that we will be there by 4pm. Okay?" Greenlee stood and after glancing around for a moment, she started to walk towards the lobby. "You should probably get going. Wouldn't want Kendall freaking out about the missing desserts, now would we?" Bianca nodded and followed Greenlee. They parted ways and Greenlee headed back in the direction of the room. Bianca spotted the hostess station. She took a mental check, trying to pull herself together. _She was awfully jumpy. I never got to ask about Frankie. I would swear that was her…wasn't it? It is so weird that Leo wasn't there. Drama? Maybe Leo and Frankie went somewhere? Maybe Greenlee was so nervous because Frankie doesn't want to see me? Oh stop this Bianca. Oh my gosh…my purse, again! _Bianca turned back toward the sitting area to see if she dropped her bag as she sat briefly with Greenlee. _I swear I would lose my head if it wasn't…_

Bianca stopped dead in her tracks. Looking out the window of the sitting area she had a clear view of the terrace. Her heart stopped beating and her breath hitched. She saw Frankie. It wasn't the sight of her lover that made her heart stop this time though. The young brunette's heart was shattering as she saw her love with another woman. This woman was holding _her_ Frankie. She kissed the blond on the head and had her arms around her waist. Bianca felt nauseous as she saw those beautiful hazel eyes look up at the other woman. Frankie slipped her arm around the girl as they both walked away. _Frankie? Who? _"Oh Frankie…" was all that Bianca could mumble as she fell to the floor.

The hostess happened to glance over, looking for Bianca's return, when she saw the young woman standing by the window. She witnessed Bianca fainting and enlisted a male co-worker to aid her in attending to the young Montgomery girl.

Sarah was waiting in the parking lot, as directed. She was singing along to the radio and beginning to grow worried. "Surely it doesn't take this long to pick up a few pies?" She mumbled aloud. Just as she spoke the words, she noticed two uniformed individuals assisting Bianca out of the Inn. Sarah saw Bianca point in her direction and quickly put the car in gear to advance on the scene. She parked the vehicle in the entry way and quickly exited. She made her way around to Bianca. "Honey! Are you okay?" She took Bianca's arm, after opening the car door, and eased her into the seat.

"I am fine." Bianca said. "I am probably just stressed from all the running and I haven't eaten yet. I feel foolish and embarrassed." Bianca said. She fought hard to fight back the tears. _If I can just make it back to Kendall's_, _I… What Bianca? What are you going to do? It is over. Frankie is with someone else. She doesn't miss you. She has a whole new life, a new city, a new home, a new everything. It is time you just let go of this silly fairy tale. Things like this don't happen…they don't exist._

Sarah had loaded the pies into the back and was back behind the wheel. "Oh, sweetie! Why haven't you eaten? You know that it isn't good for you, especially with all of the stress of the holidays." She patted Bianca's leg and looked at her lovingly. "This is exactly why I am so glad I am going to be so close. I can take care of you. I should have been here all along, but I was being selfish. I am sorry, Bianca."

Bianca just looked at Sarah. She listened to the words and saw the concern in her features. _This is it. This is life. Sarah has been working so hard to do right by me and what do I do? I run off and hook-up with a stranger. Sure, I fell into all that nonsense about love at first sight and soul mates living happily ever after. Clearly, none of that was what Frankie was feeling. Leo tried to warn me that she was a con. He had his reservations. I should have listened. Face it, Bianca…Sarah is your past and she should be your future. This is the path you should have stayed on._

Bianca pulled out of her own head and took a deep breath. She released it with one last thought. _Goodbye, Frankie. _"Sarah, I didn't get to say earlier, I think you coming here is wonderful. Except I don't want you in Philly, I want you here with me. Come to Pine Valley and let's move in together. What do you say?" Bianca smiled hopefully and watched Sarah's delighted response. Sarah took Bianca's hand in her own and brought it to her lips. She kissed the back of it and smiled a brilliant smile. "I would LOVE too." She exclaimed. "Oh Bianca, I love you!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to all who comment and review: Poet, AMCGL, Mariska, Acester...you are all very appreciated!**

**To Fabfan and Nutty...You are the wind beneath my wings, yo! The fruit to my loom. Thanks for all the support you two have brought that keep me doing this thing I love. You're Aces in my book!**

Frankie and Robin had returned to the dining room. There were a few moments of tension as Leo had dragged Maggie back into the room. Greenlee returned just as David stood up to speak. "My brothers have helped me see the error of my ways. I owe the both of you girls my deepest apologies. I grew up alone in a troubled environment. Leo had our mother and Trey was in a whole other family. It took us a long time to find each other and even longer for us to develop a trust, and relationships. I have just wanted to share that with the two of you. It pained me to see you separated. Frankie and I have bonded on some level and I wanted to do something special for her. I also hope to develop a relationship with you Maggie. I never thought about the baggage that comes with all those years apart. I had the best of intentions, but I should not have gone about it the way that I did. Please forgive me, if you can. And please, give yourselves a second chance at being the family you deserve."

Frankie gave David a knowing smile. "David, you have done so much for me already. I can never thank you enough for that. I don't hold anything against you. You were trying to do something nice." Frankie turned toward Maggie. "Mags, I would like a chance to talk. I know you have questions…I know I do. What do you say? You want to talk?" Frankie and Maggie just stared at each other in silence, each of them searching the other for something.

"I do have questions." Maggie said reluctantly. "Okay…let's talk." Maggie gestured toward the terrace. Frankie began to follow but gave a nervous look towards Robin and Leo. Leo just smiled and Robin nodded at Frankie. She mouthed _We will be right here. Go on. _ Frankie took a deep breath and nodded. She scratched at her head as they walked out the doors and out of view.

The sisters sat in silence at first. The rest of the family went about their afternoon and made the best of what was left of the feast. The two sisters just sort of stared at each other for a while. Maggie shook her head. "Look at you, Frankie. Do you know how much I have worried for you? Wondered where you were? Where the hell have you been for the last several years?"

"I was running around. I slept in parks and bus depots and stuff a lot. Well, until I ran into Aunt Vanessa." Frankie stammered.

"Frankie!" Maggie said surprised. "You were in contact with Aunt Vanessa, but never once thought that you should contact…I don't know? Your sister?"

"It is not like that, Mags! I wasn't…Aunt Vanessa was/is a nut. She's certifiable. I was doing things…jobs for her that I wasn't proud of. I was strung out and she was a means to an end. She gave me food, clothes and the money I needed for a good time. I didn't want you to know that stuff." Frankie lowered her head as her sister's face showed the shock, disgust and concern at her sister's confessions. "Look, I don't even want to talk about all that. I'm clean. My conscience got to me, or something, and I ran from her as fast as I could. She is locked up somewhere and I am better. I have been doing well now on my own for a long time."

"Why didn't you ever find me? Check on, Mom? Anything? I have always been the one to care for you. I could have helped." Maggie said.

"Maggie, stop." Frankie shouted. "For God's sake, you are like two minutes older or something. You aren't responsible for me. You never were. I was always trying to tell you to go. All those times I cut class and tried to get away, I begged you. You stayed and made excuses and cleaned up her messes and tried to baby me, but you never once listened."

"Neither did you." Maggie said.

"Well, you had your boyfriends and your classes, then when you up and went off to school, I didn't see you packing me up with you. You left first." Frankie cried. She turned her back and walked a few feet away.

"I did all that to try and be an example. I wanted you to see that it was our way out. You never paid any attention or even tried to follow the rules back then. It was always about a good time. Your music, your books, your friends, even the drugs…I am sure they were just another way for you to escape from dealing with reality. You always tried to run, to escape."

"Well, you were too. You just said you went off to school to get away. You did. I suppose you are a doctor now? Or at least you should be pretty close, huh? I answered you….where have you been? Why didn't you look for me?" Frankie stammered, trying to control her tears, but without turning around.

"I started at Ithaca College and moved to Rochester. I have been there for a couple years now, finishing out my internship." Maggie said. "I think about you all the time. I just didn't know where to begin. I don't really go back to see Mom, much, just sometimes. She obviously has no clue what day it is, most times. Let alone, where her daughters are. I wanted…I just didn't know where to look."

"I have been in school." Frankie said. "I have been right down the road from you this whole time, at Syracuse. That is so weird."

After an hour, or so of, this the girls broke through a little. Whether it was peace, forgiveness, or just exhaustion…Frankie couldn't take anymore.

"I am so sorry, Maggie. I am sorry I left and never looked back. It wasn't you I was leaving behind, I just had to find my own way. You spent so much time trying to do good, appease Mom and make her happy. You were always trying to care for me and that was never your job. It was hers. I was tired of crying and begging for attention, love that should have just been given freely. I couldn't be that person anymore. I couldn't breathe there. I had to get out before I suffocated. You were off at school and I figured you were safe. So I left to find my own way and figure my life out. I see how I've hurt you and worried you by leaving without a word and never contacting you. I wish I could change that, but I can't." Maggie looked away, the tears filling her eyes. Frankie reached out to touch her sister's arm, but she pulled away. "Please, Maggie….we can't change the past, but we can have a future. Please let's promise to keep working on this."

Maggie hesitated. She turned her back to Frankie. After a painful few minutes, she turned back around. "I didn't know if you were dead or alive. I understand why you ran. I do. But I don't understand how you left me behind without a trace. Every pain in my gut, left me wondering if it was some sign. Some hint to tell me that you were gone. Not knowing has been the hardest. You are my sister. We are different as night and day, I know, but I love you. I will promise to keep trying, if you promise to never run again."

Frankie's eyes filled with tears. "I will…I do." Maggie stepped forward and caught her sister in a hug. It was awkward at first. Frankie was shocked and not sure what to do, then her walls came down. The girls cried and held each other. The moment was broken by the sound of Leo clearing his throat. He was cautiously approaching waving a white napkin with Robin right behind. "That is a sight, let me tell you. I assume it is safe to approach?"

Frankie stepped back and straightened out her shirt. "Yeah, we made some ground." She looked at her watch. "I guess we missed dinner, huh?" Leo nodded. Maggie laughed. "It is okay by me. I don't think I could eat very much right now. Wouldn't mind a drink though…who is with me?"

Leo raised his hand. "I am in. Greenlee went on over to Kendall's and I have to join her soon. I certainly could use a drink or two before dealing with Erica and Kendall." Frankie chuckled as Robin and Maggie shared a look.

Robin stepped forward with an extended hand. "Hi. I am Robin. I am Anna's daughter. It is good to meet you."

Maggie shook her hand warmly. "I live with Robin in Port Charles." Frankie added. "Would you believe it, Leo…Maggie went to school in Ithaca and Rochester and she has been working in Rochester all this time? Isn't that crazy? I still can't believe we were so close." The four walked into the bar and sat at a table. Leo left to order their drinks. "So Frankie, you filled in some of the blanks, but you haven't said how you found Leo again?" Maggie asked. Leo returned at that moment and passed out the drinks to the ladies. "Oh that was easy, Maggie. Destiny brought her to me."

Maggie looked at him puzzled. "Oh, yeah? Do tell?"

Leo looked at Frankie. "Go ahead." She replied.

"Frankie here is in love." He began. "She fell magically in love with a beautiful fair maiden who happened to be visiting Syracuse one night."

Maggie snorted. "Ha! I always thought you were gay. I knew it."

Frankie shot her a look. "Well, if you had pulled your face out of Greg Fisher's mouth for two minutes…you could have asked me."

"Oh, alright, alright." Maggie said. She still smirked. "That doesn't explain how you found Leo and David."

"Like I said," Frankie began, "during my troubled youth, Aunt Vanessa had found me. I ran some cons for her. That is when I first ran into him. I mean since our days of diapers."

Leo laughed and continued. "But our Frankie made good. She moved away, and turned herself around. You should be very proud of her, Maggie."

Frankie scratched her scalp. "Well, then I met this girl. Bianca. She is unlike any girl I've ever known. She is just…well, she…I am in love with her. Things were a little complicated and I made some mistakes. Took the long way around my feelings, but here I am."

"Annnnd?" Maggie said impatiently.

"Sorry." Leo interjected. "The destiny part that _Oprah_ here keeps forgetting to mention is that Bianca is from here in Pine Valley and just happens to be my best friend."

"Ohh…now her ramblings make sense." Maggie laughed. "So where is this amazing woman now?"

"That is a really long story." Frankie sighed and took a drink. "It's one with an ending that I hope to remedy soon." Frankie gestured to the bartender for another beer. In moments he came over with a round for everyone.

"Hey Mike." Leo said. "Everyone…this is Mike. He's is the best bartender the Valley Inn has ever seen. Aren't you, Mike?"

Mike grinned and then turned serious. "Hey Leo, is Ms. Montgomery doing alright?"

Mike earned Frankie and Leo's undivided attention. The other girls just surveyed the scene, sensing the tension now radiating from Frankie's body. "What do you mean, Mike?" Leo questioned. "Why would anything be wrong with Ms. Montgomery?"

"Well, the word circulating is that she was in here earlier today to pick up some pies. She signed for them and then went to speak with her cousin, Mrs. DuPres. The next thing you know, the front hostess saw her drop to the ground. They helped her up and loaded her in a waiting car. I just figured if anyone would know her condition, it would be you. I am very sorry for springing this on you."

Leo took out a large bill and handed it to Mike. "No, no…by no means, Mike. Don't apologize. This should cover our drinks. Keep the change. Ladies…" Leo stood and gestured for the girls to follow Frankie who was already halfway to the door.

"I don't understand?" Robin said. "Who is Ms. Montgomery…and where are we going?"

"Bianca." Leo whispered. "Ms. Montgomery is Bianca."

In moments, the party had arrived, in two cars, to the Hart-Slater residence. They knocked on the door and were greeted by Reggie. "Hey Leo…Whoa! What the…? Frankie?" The young man hugged the blond girl. "This must be the sister, huh? I am Reggie Montgomery. I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Maggie Stone." Maggie replied while taking his hand.

"I am afraid you missed most of the shindig." Reggie explained. "Erica and Jack already took off. So did Ryan, Annie and Emma. Dani and Greenlee are helping Kendall clean up in the kitchen and Zack is with the kids in their room trying to settle them down. Kendall saved some food for you though." He looked around at the three women. "Although, I don't think she was counting on extras."

Frankie stepped forward. "And Bianca, Reggie? Where is Bianca? Someone at the Inn said she that she had collapsed. Is she okay? Where is she?" Her eyes searched the room.

"She is fine. She said she was just hungry and stressed out from all the activity over the last few days. She got a little dizzy, but she is fine. Her brother Josh, the doctor, was here and he checked her out before they left."

"Before _they_ left?" Frankie asked. She noticed that Reggie got a guilty look on his face. "Reggie. I have to see her. Where did Bianca go?"

Reggie shook his head. He stepped over to the couch and sat. "Dammit Frankie, what are you even doing here? Bianca said you were long gone. She said y'all were over. You must have done something to make her believe that or she never would have…"

"WHAT?" Frankie demanded. "What did Bianca do, Reggie? I know that look. What aren't you telling me? What did she do?"

Reggie let out a deep sigh and put his face in his hands. He looked up, but couldn't look at Frankie. "Her friend, Sarah came to town the night that Bianca came back from looking for you. Bianca was a mess. She hasn't told me much, but we all could see it. Sarah showed up as they had planned, months ago. Bianca seemed upset by her presence though. Then today, at our dinner, she was different. She stood up and announced that she and Sarah had been going through some struggles with the distance between them. She said that everything was gonna be fine now though. The two of them had talked and they decided to live together."

Frankie's face fell. She heard nothing more, as Reggie continued to explain that the girls were driving back to Boston to get Sarah's affairs in order. Bianca seemed to be in a rush to get Sarah moved to Pine Valley. Maggie and Robin were startled when Frankie rushed from the room, throwing open the front door and running out into the night.

"Frankie!" Maggie yelled and chased after her sister.

"I am so sorry." Reggie apologized. "I didn't know she was going to be here. I don't think Bianca knew either."

Leo patted him on the shoulder. "It will work itself out. I just don't get what has gotten into Bianca? Sarah? Really? This is really sudden and not where her head seemed to be earlier this week." He grunted and shook his head. The group turned her attention to the door as Maggie returned breathless. "She is long gone. I couldn't catch her. I am really worried about her. From what I remember, she has never handled disappointment well. "

Reggie stood. "Let me go tell Dani what's up and we can all split up. We'll find her."


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, I hope everyone is as happy to see Maggie as I am. However, that may have been a painful chapter drudging up all that could have been? I don't know? It was a hard chapter for me to write. Anyhow...I know several of you are very concerned about poor Frankie, so here you go. **

Frankie wandered in the darkness alone. She had been walking for what had to have been hours. Her legs were almost numb. They seemed to move of their own free will at this point. She wandered into town. Walking till it hurt to breathe. The chill November air filled her lungs and burned. Up ahead she saw the boarding house. Her mind went back to the first night. She remembered being so very anxious as she approached Bianca's street. She remembered the way their bodies meshed together, the smell of her skin, the taste of her lips. She saw Willow Lake in the distance. Her legs seemed to steer her in that direction.

When she made it further into the park she found a bench to sit on. Her tears ran freely now, burning across her reddened cheeks. She sobbed and heaved until she couldn't catch her breath.

_Why? Why am I so stupid? I got what I deserved. I had found happiness and love…the very things that I've secretly longed for all my life. What do I do with it? I get scared and I run. I run from everything good. Things get a little too intense and I'm out. I damaged my relationship with my own sister. I got everything so messed up that I had to leave Jamie and now I've alienated the only person that loved me the way I am. Oh God, did she know how to love me. Why did I push her? She couldn't take anymore and now it's truly is over._

Frankie thought she heard a noise, so she picked herself up and moved further along the trail. She came across a lake and a boat house, so she climbed up the wooden steps and curled herself into an out of the way corner. She cried there for hours, until she passed out from exhaustion.

Leo and the others were in full panic. They had been searching from almost 5pm until the wee hours of the morning. They had come back to regroup several times throughout the night. At this point it was still too early for the police to be involved, but Anna told Robin that she would have her officers keep an eye out. Zack, Kendall, Greenlee and Dani had all joined the search, but no one had turned up anything yet.

Maggie, Robin and Leo were having some coffee in Kendall's living room and brainstorming.

"Music…books…poetry…those word puzzles." Maggie stated. "She was always crazy about those things. Are there any 24 hour book stores in town?"

"Nope." Leo said. "Nothing like that here that would be open at this hour. What else you got?"

"She has always been a loner." Maggie said. "She used to run away a lot when we were young."

"Don't forget she lived on the streets for a long time too." Leo said.

"That's it!" Robin shouted. "She was just telling me on the drive down about how she used to love finding an out of the way bench in a park. She would spend hours staring at the stars. She said something so vast made her problems seem so insignificant."

"Reggie and I checked the park." Maggie said. "It got so dark, we had to come in, but we didn't see anything."

Leo had stood and was pacing. "No way…she couldn't...I mean, how weird would that be?"

"What?" Maggie stood to approach Leo. "What are you mumbling about?"

Leo signaled for the girls to follow. "Come on. I have a theory."

Within a few minutes they were approaching the boat house. Leo went ahead with the girls close behind. Maggie was first to notice her sister's sleeping form huddled in a corner. "Let me." She whispered to the other two. They nodded and backed off a little. Robin and Leo looked on quietly as Maggie eased carefully next to her sister. She whispered her name softly as she wrapped her own coat around Frankie's shivering body. "Frankie…it's me. It's Maggie. I got you." Frankie's swollen puffy eyes opened to see her twin staring back at her. She startled at first, but then eased into her sibling's arms.

The tears started again. Frankie didn't know where they came from. She didn't feel like there was enough moisture left in her body to form a tear and yet out they poured. She was frozen and numb from the chill wind that was made only colder as it breezed off the water. "It hurts so much, Mags." Frankie spoke in a barely audible whisper. "She is gone. I lost her and it just hurts so much. The worst part is I know it's all my fault."

"Shhh." Maggie cooed. "It's going to be okay. I've got you and your family is here. We are going to help you through this. Shhh. It's going to be okay."

"I just want to go home, Mags." Frankie cried. "Please? Take me home?"

Maggie nodded and hugged her sister close as she helped lift her to her feet. She went in front of Robin and Leo as she led Frankie to the car. Robin looked to Leo and said "There is no way that we can drive tonight. Do you know a place where we can crash for a bit, until we are all rested?"

"Yeah." Leo said. "You girls can stay at my place. We have a few extra beds. But I think that maybe you or David should check her out first. It's awfully cold out here tonight."

"Oh, I plan too." Robin said. "We will need some extra clothes or blankets too. She was really shivering. I have to ask you something though."

"What?" Leo asked.

"How did you know she was hiding here? What was all that mumbling about?" Robin questioned.

Leo sort of chuckled. "It was just a hunch when you and Maggie were talking about her being a loner and looking at the sky for comfort. Bianca was always a real loner as a teen, at least before she met me. This is one of her favorite spots to run to when life is upside down. I just had this feeling that maybe fate had stepped in again and led Frankie here."

"Hmm?" Robin said. "From what I have witnessed today, I don't think this is over for either one of these girls."

"Oh I can assure you that Bianca has some explaining to do when she returns." Leo declared.


	21. Chapter 21

**HAPPY 30th BIRTHDAY TO MAGGIE AND FRANKIE STONE! ****WOOT! **

******Since today is such a special day...here is a 3fer! **

**XOXOXO- Sbian75**

Bianca and Sarah arrived in Boston by Sunday morning. They had taken their time driving, stopping for a night out in Philly for dinner and to see an old friend. On the way, they made a spur of the moment decision to spend the night in New York. It was the first real vacation that Bianca had been on since the trip to Syracuse and she tried her best to just forget everything. It was easier said than done.

Around every corner was a memory. The café where they got their morning coffee was playing a song that Frankie kept on heavy rotation in her car. As they walked thru the shops in New York, she heard a little boy yell out for his brother. _Frankie!_ Her mind flashed back to the day she yelled after Frankie at the Inn, only moments before she saw Frankie's arms around another girl. It was before she saw a stranger kissing and caressing Frankie's head. That was an image that she could not seem to erase.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw images dancing around in her memory. Like Frankie's smile that first night, when Bianca said yes. The look on her face the first time she confessed her love for Bianca aloud. The peaceful look Frankie had on her face, whenever Bianca saw her sleeping. Then every moment went back to that single second in time. It frustrated Bianca to no end, but she was determined to release these memories. She tried to cram as much joy into this trip as it could hold. When they returned to Pine Valley, she would never speak Frankie's name again. Frankie had moved forward and Bianca was determined to do so as well. Or, at least, die trying.

When they pulled into Sarah's apartment building and reached the door, Bianca remembered the first time she went to Frankie's. Sarah had that same nervous air about her. _Oh my gosh, this is the first time that we have ever really spent time alone together as a confirmed couple. I wonder if she is thinking…_ As Bianca walked through the door, Sarah had interrupted her train of thought when she shut the door closed. She dropped her bags and approached Bianca.

Sarah tenderly cupped Bianca's face and leaned into capture her lips. Bianca was stiff with surprise, but it went unnoticed by Sarah. "I have been waiting so very long to kiss you like that, again." Sarah said with a sigh. She took Bianca's bag and set it aside. As she helped Bianca slip out of her coat, she whispered in her ear. "I want to make love to you, my darling. We have waited so long…let me show you how much I love you."

Bianca had no idea what to do, or what to say_. I am so not ready for this. If I hold back she is going to be suspicious. I just declared my love for her and am talking about living with her for God's sake. I am supposed to be a virgin, a virgin who has been sitting pining away for her for years now. What am I doing? _Bianca thought for a second that felt like an eternity. _This is ridiculous. Frankie is gone. Sarah is my life now._ Bianca turned to Sarah and threw her arms around her neck capturing the blonde's mouth with her own.

They fumbled their way toward the bedroom. Sarah fussed with the buttons on Bianca's blouse, banging her elbow on the wall as they stumbled through the hall. They made their way to the bed and Bianca lay back as Sarah lay atop her. Sarah kissed Bianca's neck and nibbled on her ear. "Ooo, that tickles. Don't do that." Bianca giggled.

"Sorry." Sarah said. She worked her way down Bianca's neck, kissing and sucking along the way. Bianca moaned at the contact and bucked her hips into Sarah's leg. Sarah was spurred on by the reaction and encased Bianca's rosy pink bud in her mouth. "Oh, baby…Mmm." Bianca purred. She reached down the length of Sarah's back to pull up her shirt. She scratched at her back on the way back up.

"Ow!" Sarah exclaimed, releasing Bianca's breast.

Bianca was pulled from the moment. "I am so sorry. I just got really excited. Are you okay?" She soothed her hands over Sarah's back. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Sarah smiled. "No ears and no rough stuff…noted." She returned to sucking Bianca's breast while massaging the other with her hand. Bianca tried to relax and get her head back in the moment. The pair writhed and twisted in the sheets. Each of the girls fumbled with clothing as they tried to navigate their way around each other's bodies. Bianca was thrown off as she made a conscious effort to not lose control. When something felt good it was all she could do to not scratch or bite, or tear at clothing.

After moments, Sarah kissed her way down Bianca's belly and engulfed her wet center with her lips. "Oh Sarah, fuck me…oh please…Mmmm.." Bianca shouted. Sarah paused momentarily, surprised by Bianca's exclamation, but continued. She stroked and sucked at the pink nub until she felt Bianca's body tense from climax. Bianca's hips rolled and undulated with the waves of orgasm as they washed over her. She closed her lids tightly as her eyes rolled back in her head. As colors flashed before her eyes, another vision crashed through. Bianca was lying in bed, in Frankie's bed, she was half naked. Bianca was looking down across her own body watching as Frankie slowly kissed a trail up her thigh, her hip, her belly. Hooded hazel eyes staring up into brown orbs and Bianca could hear Frankie's voice resonating in her mind _You are incredibly beautiful…mesmerizing…gorgeous…breathtaking…inspiring_.

Bianca inhaled sharply as her eyes shot open. She sat up pushing Sarah away. Sarah sat up in shock. She looked at Bianca as she caught her breath and turned to her side. Bianca lay back down as she felt tears building up in her eyes. Sarah approached her timidly.

"Bianca?" She whispered. "Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Bianca focused on her breathing, trying desperately to hide her tears. "No…oh gosh no, Sarah. It was wonderful. I….I'm just overwhelmed. I…I didn't know what to expect."

Sarah smiled sheepishly. "Oh Sweetie. Everything is going to be okay." She came up behind Bianca, spooning her form. We can just rest. We have been going non-stop. This was such a big moment for us. This was the first day of the rest of our lives together. I can't wait to share so much more with you." Sarah snuggled into Bianca's back and it wasn't long before she was lightly snoring. Bianca silently cried herself to sleep.

On Monday, Bianca stayed at the apartment while Sarah went to her classes and her internship at the hospital. Bianca started the process of packing up some of Sarah's dishes and various kitchen wares. She ordered a pizza and sat waiting for Sarah that evening. Sarah arrived and was talking on the phone. She kissed Bianca quietly on the head and put her finger to her lips. Sarah walked into the other room and finished her conversation with her colleague. Bianca just sat and waited.

After the phone call, Sarah called out that she was going to shower. Bianca waited for a few minutes more and then just ate her pizza. When she was done, she curled on the couch and watched TV. Sarah came out and sat down. She saw the pizza and looked apologetically at Bianca. "Oh sweetheart, I forgot to tell you I had a late lunch at the hospital. I can take this with me for lunch tomorrow." Bianca just half smiled and started to put the pizza away. "Don't worry about that right now. We have to talk." Sarah said. Her look grew solemn and Bianca sat back down with an anxious feeling in her belly. "What is wrong?"

"Well, I talked with my advisor at school today and I found out there is no way that I can transfer to PVU. They don't offer my degree program. " Sarah just looked at Bianca, waiting for her reaction.

"Well, that is okay, I guess. I mean, unless you mind commuting from Philly?" Bianca asked.

"Well, that is something else." Sarah began. Bianca did not like the tone of Sarah's voice. "I could transfer to Philly. They do offer my program there, and they have a teaching hospital that I could continue my internship at."

"Well that is good news, right?" Bianca offered.

"Yes, but there is some problem with my credits. Apparently I'm short a few and there was a mix up. One of my courses was recorded wrong and I ended up on probation somehow. It can be fixed…but they can't guarantee how long before it is corrected. My advisor thinks that it would make more sense for me to just finish out the term and graduate here."

Bianca just stared at Sarah, unsure of what to say. She knew what was coming.

"So, I was thinking, it is just a few months. It will fly right by. Why don't you live with me here and then we can move back to Pine Valley in the summer? What do you say? I really want to start our life together." Sarah looked at Bianca with hopeful eyes.

_Look at her. She looks like a little girl, so full of innocence and hope. She has never asked me to come be with her before. She is really serious about trying to change things for my benefit. Maybe a break from Pine Valley wouldn't be so bad? There wouldn't be any chance encounters with Frankie…no memories of her visit. Sure, I would miss home, but maybe it would do me some good?_

"Sure." Bianca said softly at first. She cleared her throat and said it again. "Yes, Sarah. We can live here for now. It is easier really. I mean, if we are going to return to Pine Valley, then there is no point in me bringing everything here. I can give up my room at Myrtle's and have my stuff put in storage, or even sent to my mother's house. I will have a few important items sent here and it won't take long for me to get settled. It will be fun. Like an adventure."

Sarah jumped for joy and hugged Bianca. "I knew you would find the silver lining, Babe. Oh! I am so excited!" She kissed Bianca on the head and reached out for the remote to change the channel. Bianca just stared into space. She prayed for thoughts of Frankie to leave her mind. She wondered how her mother was going to handle the change in plans. She wondered if she was making the biggest mistake of her life.


	22. Chapter 22

The three girls returned to Port Charles after resting up at Leo's. Maggie came along to keep an eye on Frankie. She just got her sister back and the change in her demeanor reminded Maggie of Frankie's darker periods of their youth. She was frightened for her sister and wanted to help her. Robin left Frankie in Maggie's capable hands and went to spend the remainder of the weekend with Patrick.

Maggie took great care of her sister. She cooked for her, they talked and she held Frankie when she cried. They spent more time filling in the blanks and even reminisced about some of their happy memories. Although few and far between. Both girls were physically and emotionally exhausted by that Sunday.

Maggie woke that morning and came into the living room to find Frankie sitting on the sofa. She just sat there in silence, staring straight ahead. "Frankie? You okay?"

Frankie snapped out of her daze and answered. "I'm alright. Yeah, I'm just tired. I'm grateful to you for being here. You didn't have to."

"Nonsense!" Maggie said. "I am your sister. That is a job that both of us have been really awful at for the last couple years, but you needed someone. I am here now and don't plan on letting you down again."

"Thanks, Maggie." Frankie said quietly. "I know you have to get back to the hospital soon, though. It's okay. I want you to know that you can go. I'll be fine. I won't do anything stupid."

"I know you won't." Maggie smiled. "I trust that. I do have to leave today, but I was gonna wait for Robin to get home tonight."

"You don't have to do that. We've already done a lot of driving this weekend and you still have to get to Rochester. It's not like you are down the street. Go on back and get some rest. I will be fine. I am a big girl."

"Okay. I don't want to crowd you. At least go take a shower and I will treat you to breakfast. Okay?"

Frankie paused for a moment and then slowly got up. "Alright, that would be nice. I will be out in a bit." She gently touched her sister's shoulder as she walked by and gave it a squeeze. Then she disappeared into the bathroom. Maggie helped herself to a drink of water and then walked about the apartment, looking at the pictures. They seemed to be mostly of Robin and her friends. There wasn't much of a representation of Frankie there.

She moved back into Frankie's room and it was like a time warp. _Stacks of books piled on shelves…unfinished crosswords puzzles strewn about…comics…CDs...This is almost exactly like her room back home. Wow! _Maggie thought. She picked up a frame. It was the only picture in the room. I was Frankie in a bar, with some guy, surrounded by girls. "How very,Frankie." Maggie mumbled. "Football, beer and girls." She set the frame down and laughed. She went over to the nightstand and found the old tattered poetry book that Bianca had examined before. Maggie flipped through the pages and came across the strip of pictures from when they were six. Her breath caught as she read the poem. _All this time, she never forgot. We've been so close for so long and didn't even know it. I wonder if she would be as surprised to know I still carry my half of these pictures?_

There was a knock at the door, so Maggie stuck the pics back into their place and went to answer it. A young girl, possibly in her early twenties stood there. She was in a state of mess and smelled a little of alcohol, but seemed more sober. She thrust forward and wrapped her arms around Maggie. "Hey, you're back! I've been texting you. How was the trip? Did you have a Happy Thanksgiving? You would not believe the drama that…"

Maggie pushed the girl off of her. "Whoa…let's try this again. I am MAGG-ie…Frankie's twin sister. You are?"

The young girl turned a very bright shade of red. "Oh my gosh. Oh…I am so sorry…wow…I totally see that you are NOT Frankie. Whoa. Umm. I'm Brook Lynn. I am a friend of Frankie's. Is she here?"

Maggie looked the girl over and wondered exactly what kind of friend this girl was. "She is in the shower. You can come on in and wait." Brook Lynn nodded and made her way to the couch.

"I didn't know that Frankie had a twin. That is so cool. How long are you in town for?" Brook Lynn asked.

Maggie came around the couch and sat. "We haven't been that close. That is going to change, though. I just came to town to look after her, since Robin was not home."

"Look after her?" Brook Lynn asked. "What happened?"

"I don't want to spread her business all over. She just had her heart ripped from her chest, essentially. She was in a bad place, but seems to be doing a little better."

"Oh." Brook Lynn said. "Must be that Bianca girl she has mentioned before. That is too bad, poor thing." Just then the girls heard the bathroom door open and Frankie emerged.

"Hey Mags? Who are you talking too?" Frankie asked as she entered the room drying her hair. "Brook!" She said surprised. "Hey, what's up?"

Brook Lynn got up and walked around to hug her friend. "I just came by to talk. I had the worst day yesterday…I needed my drinking buddy. I missed ya."

"Oh. Well, I promised my sister that we would go to breakfast because she is leaving soon. Why don't you just clean up and crash in my room until we get back? I will call Robin and let her know." Frankie offered. "Then we can talk after I see my sister off. Sound good?"

Brook Lynn nodded. "I could use a nap. I had a long night after my show."

"Your show?" Maggie asked.

"Brook Lynn is a singer at the Metro Court." Frankie said. "You should see her sis. She is great. Do you remember that guy Eddie Maine? That is her dad. She is way more talented than even he was though."

"Aww, stop it. I don't know what I would do without the president of my fan club at all my shows." Brook Lynn joked. "I'm going to go rest."

"Alright." Frankie said. She watched Brook Lynn walk away and then turned to see her sister looking at her. "What?"

"Don't _what_ me? What kind of _friend _is that girl? Are you sure that you can trust her alone in this apartment?"

"Hey, she is my friend. We comfort and console each other. She is young, but she has seen a lot and she is a really good listener. Besides, Robin is friends with her mother and has known Brook since she was a baby. Brook wouldn't do something stupid to jeopardize their friendship."

"Okay, okay." Maggie said. "I just think in your state, you shouldn't be out drinking and up drowning your sorrows in someone else. I'm worried about you. I don't want anyone taking advantage of you."

"I am a big girl and have managed to care for myself all this time. I appreciate your concerns, but I will be fine. Now let's get going. I'm starving." Frankie said as they headed out the door.

After sharing breakfast, the girls came back to the apartment and Maggie gathered up her things. "I am glad we found each other again, Frankie. Even under these circumstances. I've missed you."

Frankie felt tears creeping up, but knew that she had nothing left. She scratched her scalp and tried to think of something witty. _I've got nothing. _"I am glad too, Mags. Now get on, before I make you pay rent."

"I am going. I am gonna be back to check in on you in like two weeks. You had better answer my calls too." She leaned in and hugged her sister as Frankie rolled her eyes.

"So, bossy! Glad some things haven't changed." Frankie laughed a little as Maggie punched at her arm. "Bye. Drive safe and call me when you get in."

"I will. Bye." Maggie closed the door behind her. Frankie ran her hand through her hair and remembered Brook Lynn. She walked back to her room and opened the door quietly in case she was still asleep. She wasn't. Brook Lynn was sitting up on the bed. She was wearing nothing but her tee shirt and her underwear. She looked as if she had been asleep, but was now holding her cell phone and crying. Frankie was on the bed and by her side in seconds. She took the phone from Brook's hands and pulled her body tightly to her.

"Shh..." Frankie cooed. "What happened? Brook, talk to me."

Brook Lynn just sobbed harder and wrapped her arms around Frankie's neck. She cried and cried without saying a word. Frankie felt something. She held the girl tighter and just let her cry. Frankie understood. It was like Brook was crying for her too. Crying out the pain she felt but couldn't release anymore. She knew that sound of pain. She heard it resonating in her own head in the days before. _I bet she is having some issues with Johnny again. She just needs to cut him loose. He just uses her and doesn't treat Brook like she deserves. He is being a fool. It's okay, Brook. You just cry. I've got you. _

Frankie held her tighter as she wandered in her thoughts. Her hands stroked through Brooke's hair and soothed along her back. Brook Lynn clung to Frankie and as her crying stopped, Frankie tried to ease her down to rest. As Frankie pulled back slowly, her eyes met Brook's tear-filled orbs. The younger girl locked her hands into Frankie's hair, preventing her from moving back any further. She slowly closed her eyes and raised her lips up to the sensitive part of Frankie's neck, just below her earlobe. Frankie's breath hitched. Brook trailed her lips across the warm flesh of Frankie's cheek and found her lips. She kissed her softly.

Frankie broke the hold and pulled back, looking into the young girl's eyes. Two sets of eyes mirroring the same hurt and pain, filled with rejection and loss, locked into each other in silence. Frankie pulled Brook's body atop her as she rolled on her back and slid her hands down to the exposed flesh of her legs. Brooke Lynn raised her shirt over her head and lowered her body as the two girls lips crashed together.


	23. Chapter 23

Bianca sat at home all week. She was bored and frustrated. She was still waiting on her belongings to arrive and had spent most of her time on the phone tying up loose ends back in Pine Valley. Myrtle had no problem releasing Bianca from her lease, although she was sad to see her go. She insisted that Bianca call and write regularly, but encouraged her to have a grand adventure. Erica was not happy by any means, but after sensing something in her daughter's voice, she let the subject drop. She assured Bianca that she would have everything she needed shipped immediately and the rest of her belongings would be returned to her old room for the time being.

Bianca was able to withdraw from this semester and planned on continuing once they returned to Pine Valley. Erica assured her that her position at Enchantment would always be there, although Bianca was kind of enjoying the break. Leo, Reggie and Kendall seemed to call her daily. They had questions. They wanted to talk about Thanksgiving, the sudden move and Frankie. Bianca cut them off at every turn.

"Frankie and I are over."

"There was never anything there to begin with, Sarah is my past and my future."

"Nothing happened on Thanksgiving. I told you all, Sarah and I had a talk and I am seeing things clearly now."

No matter how many times Bianca shut them down, they continued to push. _If I keep saying it, then eventually they will get the hint. Maybe if I say it enough, my heart will forget. _Bianca sighed as she dusted off the mantle. It was Thursday night and Sarah had promised she would be home early. Bianca had a special evening planned. She had spent all day cleaning and then shopping. She purchased a few picture frames and some odds and ends to make herself feel more at home. Sarah had encouraged her to do so.

Bianca had everything just perfect. She had take-out delivered from one of Sarah's favorite places. There was candlelight and Bianca had even bought a new dress. When she finished dusting, she stepped into the bathroom to get ready. At 7pm she emerged, fresh and ready to greet her lover. It had been a long week. Monday was a bust. Tuesday and Wednesday, Sarah woke up…went to class…went to work and then something always delayed her. There were meetings, study groups, dinners with colleagues, lunches with classmates. She spent more time away or asleep than she did with Bianca. Bianca sat and waited. She cleaned. She rearranged furniture. She made dinner and then ate it…alone and cold, when Sarah didn't come home.

Bianca said something this morning and Sarah apologized. She promised that she would be home in plenty of time to have dinner. At 7:15pm the food was delivered and Bianca plated it up and lit the candles. She sat on the sofa, after turning on the radio. She waited. At 7:30pm, Bianca received a text.

Sarah: Running a little late. Have to swing by a friend's to pick up some notes. Be home soon.

Bianca: Be safe! I love you.

8pm…8:15pm…8:30pm arrived and Bianca had dozed a little bit. Sarah opened the door and saw Bianca sitting there. "I am so sorry. Traffic was bad. Then I got to Christie's apartment and she wasn't home. I really needed these notes for the quiz tomorrow and I called her, but she was at a bar. I ran and picked her up, brought her home, took the notes and here I am. I'm so very sorry. Mmm…dinner looks amazing. You look amazing!" Sarah wrapped her arms around Bianca's waist and kissed her deeply.

Bianca thought she tasted beer on Sarah's lips, but she shook it off. "I will re-heat it for you if you want to go freshen up?"

"Sure." Sarah said. "I'll be right back."

They sat and had an enjoyable dinner. Bianca was feeling better about everything. _She is trying. She is a very busy woman. I am proud of all she has accomplished. I need to be patient. I can't expect her to know how to be a happy little homemaker after all these years on her own. Look at her, she is just beautiful the way she looks tonight. I do love when she smiles. _The girls finished eating and Bianca cleared the table and blew out the candles. She returned to Sarah and pulled her up into a passionate kiss. Bianca subtly attempted to ease Sarah back towards the bedroom. Sarah pulled away.

"Oh Honey…hold that thought. I really have to go over these notes really quick. It shouldn't take long. Why don't you go slip on something a little more comfortable and I will come join you soon?"

"Okay, lover." Bianca teased. "Don't keep me waiting." Sarah winked at Bianca as the brunette went to the bedroom. She changed into a negligee, turned on some soft music and laid across the bed. It didn't take long before sleep overtook Bianca.

Sunlight poured in through the blinds the next morning and Bianca awoke. She realized that Sarah had never joined her. She rushed out into the living room, worried that her girlfriend must have been so exhausted that she fell asleep and overslept this morning. When Bianca made it into the living room, there was no sign of Sarah. There was a note taped to the front door.

_Bianca-_

_It took me longer than I thought last night and you were asleep, so I didn't want to wake you. I slept on the couch last night and am off to class now. Thank you for a wonderful dinner last night. I love you!_

_P.S. Don't wait up. I have to attend a hospital fund drive tonight with some of my Attending Physicians. I won't be too late, but go ahead and eat without me. _

_Sarah_

Bianca ripped the note off the door and crumpled it in her fist. She went to the closet and pulled out a bag. After stuffing in a toothbrush and a few clothes, she took out her phone and called a cab. She took a deep breath and calculated what to say, then wrote out her own note.

_Sarah, _

_I am becoming impatient waiting for my things to arrive from PV. _

_I decided that since you won't be home till late, I am going to catch a train, and go collect some stuff. _

_I will return in my car and probably see you sometime tomorrow evening. _

_I will miss you._

_Love,_

_Bianca_

The taxi pulled up as Bianca stuck the note to the door. The driver honked. With one quick look around, Bianca closed the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Frankie woke up in the middle of the night. She was alone. She gathered her bearings and recalled the events that had transpired earlier. _What am I doing? Robin is going to kill me for taking advantage of her friend. She is straight. A confused little girl who is caught up in some mess and I took advantage. It felt so good though. I mean, to just be close with someone. Every time I close my eyes, I see her. How am I ever going to get over this? _Frankie heard a noise in the kitchen. _Oh, wow. Brook didn't leave. Maybe I'm over reacting? I mean, she initiated this whole thing. Maybe she just needed a connection too?_

Frankie dressed and went out into the apartment. When she turned into the kitchen, instead of Brook Lynn, she found Robin standing with the fridge open. "Hello." She said, surprised after noticing Frankie's presence. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Frankie nodded _No. _"Are you hungry? I'm starved. Is Brook here? I can whip you up some eggs or something." Frankie reached past Robin and took a beer out of the fridge.

"Nah, Brook left. I must have fallen asleep. You don't need to cook for me. I'm good with this beer."

Robin looked concerned and closed the door. She just watched Frankie as she took to the couch and staring off into nothingness again. "When did Maggie leave?"

"She left this morning." Frankie answered between sips. "We woke up a little late and went to have a late breakfast. That was when I had texted you about Brook Lynn. Anyway, she left when we got back."

"Oh. What was wrong with Brook Lynn? You said you were concerned about her." Robin fished some more.

"She just looked pretty upset. I think it is something with that Johnny guy. What is their deal, anyway?" Robin rolled her eyes and waved it off. It was an unspoken _You really don't want to know. _Frankie continued. "Well, whatever…we just hung out and talked." Frankie lied. "We shared some left over pizza and then at some point I must have dozed and she left." Frankie drank some more of her beer. Robin just examined Frankie with worry etched across her face.

Robin bit her lip in thought. Frankie just sat, drinking and staring. Robin got an idea. She subtly picked up Frankie's phone from the counter. She scrolled through the directory and jotted down Jamie and Maggie's numbers. She set the phone back as she slipped the note in her pocket. "I am keeping my eye on you Frankie Stone." She muttered under her breath. "I will not let you self-destruct."

Frankie turned her attention toward the kitchen. "You say something?" She hollered at Robin.

"Nope, sorry, I'm mumbling. I'm trying to decide what I'm going to eat." Robin said and then went about the business of making eggs.

The weeks dragged on. Robin came and went from the apartment. Frankie was always there. Robin would try to get her up and out, but was unsuccessful. Frankie would crawl away to her classes, but always in the same worn out sweats and some football jersey. She didn't seem to be eating as much, but her alcohol consumption had seemed to triple. When Maggie visited as promised, Robin shared her concerns, but Frankie seemed to brighten a little in her sister's presence. They left for breakfast and dinner a few times.

One night they all caught Brook Lynn's show at the Metro Court. Maggie and Frankie were having a great time. As the night wore on, Maggie noticed the increased consumption of alcohol that Robin was worried about. She also saw something else. There seemed to be something more going on between Frankie and Brook. It was like some underlying tension of some sort, that Maggie couldn't pinpoint. Maggie pushed it to the back of her mind as the night ended.

Robin and Patrick decided to leave the others and retire to his place, leaving the twins and Brook Lynn alone. "Hey, Brook? Why don't you join us? We can hang out at the apartment and watch a movie or something. Have a few more drinks…what do you say?" Frankie offered.

"Aww…you know me, Baby. I never turn down great company or free drinks." Brook Lynn laughed. Maggie turned her head from the pair and rolled her eyes. The threesome made their way back to the apartment. Frankie immediately turned up her radio and opened a few beers. Maggie went and adjusted the volume. "Jeez Frankie, it's late. We don't need to give the neighbors a concert."

"Aww." Frankie said, blowing a raspberry. "How are we the same age and you are so…so much older?" She laughed at her remark and walked back to her room. "I will be right back." She said. Maggie went in to the kitchen to clean up the spills Frankie had clumsily left in her wake and Brook sat on the couch. After Maggie had finished, she fixed herself a glass of water and a small snack and came out into the living area. Brook was no longer there. Maggie turned the volume down a little and started towards her guest room. _I guess they were tired or something. I have had enough of the Drunk and Drunker show tonight._ As she neared her bedroom door, she was startled by a loud crash. She worried about her sister and had images of a highly intoxicated Frankie falling or knocking something over and being injured. "Frankie?" she called out. _Where is Brook? _She thought and then noticed the bathroom light on. Now she was really worried. She approached Frankie's door and pushed it open.

Frankie was there, she was fine. _She is apparently more than fine. _Maggie shuddered. The books and contents of Frankie's desk were scattered about the floor. In fact the whole makeshift desk was knocked aside carelessly. In the darkness of the room, Maggie could see Frankie pinning Brook against the wall. Her hands caressed the younger girl as Brook's fingers clung to Frankie's hair and clothing. They kissed feverishly, and then when Brook's legs raised and wrapped around Frankie's waist, Maggie choked back the urge to vomit.

She pulled back from the doorway quietly and went into the living room. "Friends, my ass." She muttered as she paced. "Dammit, Frankie. This is no way to get over your heartache. Alcohol and flinging yourself around, having meaningless sex…sleeping till noon? This isn't you. This is our parents. This is trouble." Maggie paced and paced. She didn't want to disturb Robin. Robin had been witnessing this disaster day in and day out for weeks now. She deserved a break. _I need someone that can reach Frankie. _She remembered Robin talking about Jamie, when they discussed Frankie's depression. She knew Robin had been in touch with him and she had even forwarded everyone's numbers in case there was ever an emergency. Maggie went to her handbag and searched for the card she had scribbled the contact info on. When she found it, she quietly stepped out on the patio and dialed the number.

A week had passed since Maggie had left to return to Rochester. Robin had not witnessed a change in Frankie. Maggie and Robin were in constant contact, and now Jamie had been involved. He confirmed that this was Frankie at her worst and it wouldn't be long until school, eating and even showering fell to the wayside. He assured them that he was working out a way to make it to Port Charles to help out. Robin cringed at the news from Maggie about Frankie and Brook's relationship progressing to a different level.

"Brook Lynn is a mess." She confided in Maggie. "I mean, I love her, I do…I have known her mom and dad forever, but she has made some horrible choices over the last few years and she is not handling anything well currently."

"I will be joining David for Christmas in Pine Valley next week. Maybe we can get through to her then, with Leo and David as back up. We will see? Keep me posted, Robin…and thanks for looking out for her. I have been without her too long to lose her to poor choices. It's good to know there are others looking out for her best interests as well."

"No problem." Robin replied. "Frankie and I came a long way in a short time, and it has been nice having her around. This sloppy, sleazy version of her is not normal. I don't want to see her throw away the opportunities my mother is giving her come next May."

Robin and Maggie had many conversations like this over the following days. On the Monday before Christmas, Patrick and Robin were loading up the car and on their way to Pine Valley for the week. When they were set to leave, Robin walked to Frankie's room and knocked. She opened the door to find Frankie still sleeping. The desk had never been set right and there were bottles everywhere. She went over and nudged the girl. "Frankie, get up."

Frankie grumbled. "Hmm? Wha…What? Oh, hey Robin. What's up?"

"I told you to be ready by nine if you were riding with us. Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, of course I am. I just figured I would come along tomorrow. Brook Lynn is really down about being let go from the bar and I thought I would hang out with her. She is headed to her Grandma's tomorrow, so I'll come down then, okay?" She buried her head back in her pillow and was snoring in seconds.

Robin left the apartment and they headed to PV. By that night, they were all enjoying dinner at the Inn with David and Anna. The whole family was there and Maggie had even just arrived. They were filling David and Leo in on all the problems that they were experiencing with Frankie. Leo confirmed that it was the same with Bianca. She had packed up and moved off to Boston without so much as a goodbye. The few times he had seen her, she just wasn't right. "It is like her body, but some creepy void pod person took her over. She says everything text book…like a mantra that has been rehearsed. She is totally lacking any of the life, and emotion, that make up _my Bianca. _The whole Kane family is worried sick."

"Well, I don't know about this Bianca girl." Maggie said. "It seems to me like Frankie will be better off without her. We just need to get her sober long enough to realize it." Robin's phone beeped and when she checked her messages, her face fell.

"That was Frankie. She said to give her regards, but she isn't going to be joining us. She just wants to be alone." The table fell silent.

Maggie picked up her phone. "That's it. I am calling in reinforcements." She pulled out her phone and dialed. After a beat, the other line answered. "Hello, Jamie? Yeah, it's Maggie. It's go time…We need your help and fast."


	25. Chapter 25

Kendall picked Bianca up on the morning of Christmas Eve. Bianca had been home for a day, or two, but she had consistently avoided any alone time with Kendall. This was going to end today. Leo, Greenlee and Kendall had been deliberating about Bianca's icy calm façade. They were certain it was an act. They could see a deep vacant glare in Bianca's eyes when she carried on about her amazing new life with Sarah. No one was buying it. Leo thought he saw traces of the once lonely scared teenager, without a friend in the world. That was not who Bianca was anymore. They were going to fix this.

Kendall knew if she showed up unexpected, there would be no time for excuses. She burst into her mother's house and practically yanked Bianca out of bed. When Erica seemed to suggest coming along, the cold glare she got from Kendall suggested other plans should arise. It wasn't long before Bianca was riding along in Kendall's car. They had a day of shopping and lunch in store. _I will not discuss Frankie, Kendall. I know what you are up too. You will not break my defenses. _Bianca thought. She had to admit that this charade of hiding her feelings was proving exhausting. Bianca still held onto the theory that if she lived a lie for long enough, maybe she would start to believe it.

After hours of fighting the crowds, the girls were exhausted and hungry. _Shopping proved to be a pleasant distraction. No time for talking in the holiday chaos. If I can just get through lunch, I will be home free. _Bianca thought, pleased with herself. The girls got out of the car after pulling in to BJ's. Bianca's mood lightened slightly as she walked inside. _Gosh, I miss this place. I miss home._ They had slipped in and snuck to a corner table. The place was bustling with other holiday shoppers looking for a bite to eat.

The waiter brought the girls some water and took drink orders. Kendall perused the menu and then asked "What looks good, Binks?" She didn't receive a reply. "Binks?" Kendall lowered her menu and looked at her sister. She was trembling slightly and tears were welling in her eyes. "What's wrong? Bianca?" Kendall followed her baby sister's gaze and found the source. Across the restaurant were Leo and Greenlee, surrounded by a group of people.

Kendall strained to make out the guest and realized that they were Maggie and Robin. She remembered meeting them on that awful night Frankie ran off. They are just sitting and laughing. There was a man with them that Kendall didn't know, but she couldn't figure out why Bianca was reacting that way. "What is wrong, Binks?"

"Frankie." Bianca managed to utter before pushing herself up from the table and starting toward the group. Realization hit Kendall. _Oh My God! After all of her evading the subject, she never got word of Frankie's sister showing up. She thinks Maggie is Frankie._ "Shit!" Kendall jumped to catch up to Bianca but she had already reached the other table.

Leo looked up from his food and saw Bianca in a state of distress. "Bianca?"

Bianca had a finger in Maggie's face. "You have a lot of nerve just showing up here. After months of ignoring me…hiding from me…"

Maggie sat there shocked, but her anger was building. Leo stood and came behind Bianca. "Bianca…Bianca…calm down. You have this wrong." Bianca ignored him. She continued and noticing Robin sitting next to Maggie she turned her rant to the older woman. "And to bring your little slut to flaunt in my face…" Robin's jaw dropped in shock and confusion. Patrick sat up ready to strike, but Leo put up one hand to call him off as his other hand held back Maggie who was now charging forward.

Kendall had come behind Bianca and was holding her as she sobbed. Leo had everyone settle for the moment and then turned to Bianca. She turned into his arms and he soothed her for a moment and then lifted her chin to look into his face. "Bianca…This is me talking. You know I love you like a little sister, right? You are my very best friend." Bianca nodded and tried to wipe away her tears. "Can you trust me? Huh? For just a second?" She looked up at him skeptically, as he led her closer to the table.

"Bianca…We are going to start this over. This is Dr. Robin Scorpio. I am not sure who you thought she was, but she is Anna's daughter. She is visiting us for the holidays. Next to her is Dr. Patrick Drake. He is Robin's boyfriend and, as of last night, her fiancé. That is why we are out celebrating now. Now the root of our problem, I believe, is over to my left." He squeezed Bianca and turned to look into her eyes. "Honey, that is my cousin, Mary-Margret. She is Frankie's sister. That is _NOT_ Frankie."

Bianca's eyes widened. She turned to look at Maggie. Maggie did not look amused. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I…I…" Bianca turned to leave. Kendall started after her, but Leo stopped her. "I got her Kendall." He looked to Robin and Maggie. "Come with me. If I can calm her down, she might be able to help us with Frankie. She knew her better than the three of us combined." The girls got up as Kendall took a seat next to Greenlee.

Bianca had stopped at Kendall's car. She was crying, holding her face in her hands. Leo approached her slowly and held her tight. "Shhh…it's okay. It's all going to be alright. It was an easy mistake, I mean, they are twins for God's sake. Shh." The other girls stood back out of the way. Bianca cried a little longer then managed to find her voice. "That girl…Robin? You say she is Anna's daughter?" Bianca questioned.

"Yeah, she's great. She is a doctor in Port Charles, New York. That is where she is from. What's wrong?" He sees more tears in her eyes. "Has _Robin _got you upset? Why has Robin got you upset?" Leo looked puzzled. Bianca shook her head and turned away. "Bianca…come on. Now is the time to spill it. What is wrong? I understand you confusing Maggie for Frankie, you have been upset, confused…But what has Robin got to do with any of this? Talk to me."

Bianca took a deep breath, but didn't turn around. "I was there at the Inn on Thanksgiving. I was a mess. Sarah had just asked me to move in with her. I was still dealing with everything from the trip to Syracuse. Anyway, I went to pick up pies for Kendall. I thought I saw Frankie and I felt physically ill. I called to her but she ignored me. I guess, maybe now I see that it could have been Maggie? I don't know? So I followed after her. I had to talk to Greenlee anyway. When I got to the room, Greenlee came out to greet me. She pulled me to the corner and it felt like she was keeping me from something. I figured that Frankie really didn't want to see me. It hurt. I started to go, but I left my purse and when I went back…" Bianca caught her breath, bringing her trembling hand to her mouth. "I could see Frankie out on the terrace. She was in Robin's arms. Robin was kissing her head and stroking her hair. I…I didn't know what to think. It hurt. Why? Why was she holding her, Leo?"

Leo finally pieced so much together. Robin had heard everything and she cleared her throat before stepping closer. Bianca turned to look at the two girls. She was embarrassed and tortured by her memories.

"Bianca…" Robin started softly. "I…I can add some clarity to this situation. Look, Frankie and I are friends. We have gotten really close. Like sisters. She is my roommate right now, and we came down to PV together. David and Anna wanted us there. What no one knew was that my mom had located Maggie and invited her to town. Maggie didn't even know that Frankie was here. It was a huge shock for both of them."

Bianca gasped. "Oh my gosh, my poor Frankie. Is she okay? I can't imagine what that must have done to her." Maggie was irritated by Bianca's reaction but tried to reign in her feelings.

"Frankie did have a hard time. She had a lot going on and I went after her. I realize that it may have looked like something to an observer, but I was merely consoling her. I was just being supportive. I assure you."

Bianca felt her face flush. She was full of concern for Frankie. She knew that having her past thrust upon her must have been devastating. Bianca was worried more than before. She was also confused. She was ashamed for confusing Maggie for Frankie and embarrassed for making a spectacle.

Maggie couldn't control herself anymore. She stepped forward. "Where do you get off pointing your finger in my face or disrespecting Robin? Confusion…Twins…whatever! You were supposed to be in love with my sister. You say _My Frankie_? You are damn right she took my appearance hard. We both did. She needed someone, anyone that loved her to be there and help her deal. So where were you while my sister was falling to pieces? Oh yeah, that is right…You were off packing up a u-haul with your girlfriend, Sarah. Don't look surprised at me. I know all about you. Do you know what you have done to my sister? While you were off screwing your girlfriend and playing house in Boston, the rest of this town was searching for my sister and trying to put her back together! You don't deserve her."

"Hey, hey, hey." Leo tried to intervene. Bianca wiped away the tears and stared blankly at Maggie. "No, let her finish." Bianca said.

"Oh, I am done with you." Maggie quipped.

Bianca stared, her lip trembling. "You don't know the first thing about me or my love for Frankie! How dare you stand there and pass judgment on me. I am devastated for Frankie. I wish I could have been there to help her. _She_ ran out on _me_. _She_ left _me_. _She_ moved away and avoided _me_. She said she loved me and then kept pushing me away. What was I supposed to think? Why is it so far-fetched to have misconstrued Robin's actions? And you leave Sarah out of this. You know nothing about her or my history and relationship. I'm just trying to move on, like Frankie kept telling me to do."

Maggie scoffed. "I just pray for your precious Sarah. If you love someone that much and then the first sign of trouble you bail and jump in bed with a back-up, well…sorry for her." Bianca gasped and caught her breath. She looked from the venom in Maggie's eyes to the concern in Leo's. The tears began to fall. She ran from the parking lot. She went as far as she could go and then caught a cab to Erica's house.

"Bianca, darling? What's wrong?" Erica exclaimed as she saw her daughter enter the house, visibly distraught. "Where is Kendall? What happened?" Bianca brushed Erica away. "I don't want to see anyone. Not Leo, not Kendall, not anyone. I will open presents with you and Uncle Jack, in the morning, and then I am returning to Boston. Till then, I just want to be left alone." She ran up the stairs to her room, closed and locked the door. She cried and shook as the harsh words that Maggie spoke rang in her ears. _She is right. I didn't fight hard enough. I should have confronted Frankie and then all this mess wouldn't be. I hurt her when she was at her most vulnerable, how can she ever forgive that? How can I? Maybe Maggie is right? Maybe I don't deserve Frankie? _She cried harder at the thought. She reached her bag and pulled out a picture of Frankie from deep within. She stroked the outline of the blonde girl's face as she cried herself to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**I am sorry that I have not updated in a while. I had a virus take over my laptop recently and unfortunately I do not have the ending saved on my old laptop. All is not lost. I do have copies of the story all over the place, I just have not uploaded them onto the website yet. This is the last chapter I uploaded before the virus took over. I will update as soon as possible and hopefully write again soon. ;)**

Christmas morning arrived and Frankie woke up to an alarm blaring. She sat up and surveyed the room around her. She could see the snow piled up outside her window. She scratched at her head and let out a yawn. With a quick stretch, she rose from bed and walked to the bathroom. After showering, she dressed and surveyed the lack of cleanliness that seemed to have taken over the rest of the apartment. The thought of it all gave her a headache. She went to the fridge and opened the door. _Crap! We're out of beer. _

Frankie sat on the nearby stool. She tapped on her leg and then spied her phone sitting on the counter. She dialed up Brook Lynn. After a couple rings, Brook answered. "Hey sexy, Merry Christmas."

Frankie scratched her head. "Oh yeah, that's right, Merry Christmas. Are you in town?"

"Yeah, I'm out on Spoon Island. I have a date tonight with my friend Nikolas" Brook answered.

"Nikolas? What happened to Johnny? Never mind, I guess if you finish up early or something, come by."

"I'll try. I don't know how long this party will go on. If I don't, I will call you. I gotta go, lover." Brook Lynn said and disconnected.

Frankie set the phone down and picked up her keys. She threw on a coat and walked down to the nearest store. She purchased a case of beer and then trudged back home. As she walked up the steps, she saw a man by her door. He had a small beat up looking pine tree with him. "Uhh, can I help you?" Frankie asked.

The man turned around. "Ho, Ho, Ho. Merry Christmas!"

"Jamie!" Frankie grinned and set the beer down to hug her friend. "What are you doing here? Oh man! I am so glad to see you. I have missed you so much!"

Jamie picked up the tree and signaled for Frankie to open the door. He followed her in. "I have been planning this trip for a while. See, first off…Bella and I are over."

"Jamie, what happened?" Frankie said putting the beer in the fridge and handing one to Jamie as she joined him. He finished adjusting the tree in the corner and popped the top as he sat down next to Frankie.

"We all know it was a long time coming." He answered. "We were apart more than we were together. She was talking about bailing again and I told her to go ahead. I am okay with it, really. I had some time to adjust to the idea."

"Wow. Well, here is to you man!" Frankie said as she raised her can.

"Now we are going to talk about you. What are you doing? Frankie, you have been down this road. Drinking and randomly hooking up? I came to help snap you out of this nonsense."

"I'm fine." Frankie said starting to defend herself and then looked puzzled toward Jamie. "Wait. How do you know what I have been doing?" Frankie said. Realization sunk in. "Robin! Man, you know I can take care of myself. Robin is just being over-protective. She is blowing a few nights of partying out of proportion. You don't have to worry about me, honest."

Jamie looked around the apartment. "Don't bullshit me. I know you better than you know yourself, and I know what this disastrous mess means. Look, it doesn't matter. I'm not letting you self-destruct again. I'm going to keep my eye on you."

Frankie scoffed. "I don't need a babysitter, man. Go on back to Syracuse and just trust me."

"Well, that is the problem, see. There is nothing for me back there. My best friend…my family is here. She doesn't get it yet, but she needs me. I'm not leaving. I packed up my junk and sublet our place to your old co-worker Pete. Apparently, he has your old job and is doing quite well."

Frankie just stared at him. "Wow. I knew that kid would get there. What are you going to do about school and work? Where are you going to live?"

"I've already officially transferred to PCU and will start after break. I plan on applying at some jobs tomorrow. As for living arrangements, I happen to know this great young doctor who just got engaged to her boyfriend, so she is gonna move in with him and said I can crash at her place as long as I make rent. So, whatcha think about that, roomie?" Jamie said with a smile.

"I don't really know what I'm thinking. On one hand, I am thrilled that you are here. I haven't felt the same since moving here. On the other hand, I have to say that I am a little pissed that you and Robin are conspiring behind my back."

Jamie took a sip of his beer and smiled coyly. "Your sister is in on it too." He laughed his booming laugh and smacked Frankie on the back. "Poor, Frankie. Is the big bad world teaming up on you?" Frankie punched him in the arm.

"What do you say we clean this mess up and then I will make us something special for dinner. You remember dinner, right? The stuff that _doesn't _come in a brown long neck bottle?" Frankie punched him in the arm again and then went to grab some plastic trash bags.

"I have missed you, Ass." Frankie laughed as she began collecting bottles from the floor.

A few hours later, they were sitting at the table. Jamie had roasted some chicken up and whipped up a few side dishes with what he found in the cupboards. Frankie ran down to the store and bought a frozen pie to heat up. As she set the table, there was a knock on the door. Frankie looked up at Jamie and he appeared just as clueless as she was. Frankie got up and opened the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Maggie shouted from behind a stack of presents.

"Maggie!" Frankie said as she took some of the packages from her sister's hands and set them beneath the tree in the corner.

"I couldn't bear the thought of my sister being alone. Everyone in Pine Valley sends their love." Maggie smiled. She removed her coat and moved to hug Frankie. Jamie just stared at Maggie. He stood from the table and straightened out his clothes. When no one was looking he subtly checked his hair in the mirror. After clearing his throat, he stepped forward and extended his hand. "Hi, Maggie. It's so good to put a face to the name. Ha! You guys really are identical…wow. So weird, yet I can totally tell the difference. Weird."

"Jamie, I presume?" Maggie said sweetly. "So glad you made it out here safely."

"It still pisses me off that you two have been plotting behind my back." Frankie growled lowly.

"Get over it already, crybaby." Jamie said and he went to collect a plate for Maggie.

"Oh my." Maggie said." I like this one Frankie. I do believe we are going to get along just fine." With a wink, she took a seat at the table between the two friends.

After they had eaten the chicken and devoured the pie, the three friends sat and talked over a couple beers. Maggie and Jamie both relished in sharing tales of Frankie and her misadventures. They all laughed heartily and just enjoyed the evening. "I don't remember when I have laughed this much. Thank you both for coming to be here with me." Frankie said.

"I think it is time to open your presents." Maggie said and jumped up to pass out the packages in the corner.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have a gift for you in the car. Hang on." Jamie exclaimed as he ran outside.

Frankie was overwhelmed at everything that Maggie had brought. She had received a Tag Heuer watch from David. Reggie had gotten her a Packers beanie hat and a matching scarf. Leo and Greenlee had also sent her a couple of cotton button down shirts and a monogrammed leather satchel bag. "Wow! This is all just too much. I haven't done any shopping."

"Nobody cares about that. We just want you to be happy and safe. That is all I hope for, anyway." Maggie said. She handed a small package to Frankie. "It's not much, but I think you will like it." Maggie said.

Frankie opened the package and found two books. She turned it over and read the titles aloud. "_The Collected Poems of Dylan Thomas _and _The Poetry of Robert Frost._ Oh, Maggie…these are awesome. Thank you so much." She leaned over and hugged her sister. Jamie handed Frankie a package next. She opened the package to find a small photo album of the two of them. There was also a couple of the newest Punisher comics and the latest Cake cd. Frankie flipped through the album and laughed aloud a few times. "This is perfect Jamie. I love it all. Thanks." She leaned over for a quick hug.

Frankie sat back and just stared at the tree. Jamie had gotten up to clean up the kitchen and un-pack while Maggie was freshening up. She came out in her pajamas a little later and sat down next to her sister. She pulled Frankie over into her lap and stroked her hair. "Remember when we used to sneak out into the living room after Mom fell asleep so we could just sit like this and stare at the tree?"

"Yeah." Frankie sighed. "I've missed you, Maggie." Frankie felt tears welling in her eyes. "I have missed this…being part of a family. I want us to get this back, but better, you know?"

"I know. We will too. We have a second chance at this. I am really grateful for that." Maggie looked down at Frankie. "How are you holding up? Really?"

"I am numb. I am angry…mostly at myself. I miss her and I just don't know if this feeling is ever gonna go away."

Maggie sat in silence. She still stroked her sister's hair and contemplated telling her all that she had learned from the encounter with Bianca. _Maybe I should just stay out of it? I am not totally convinced that Bianca is right for Frankie. Maybe it would make a difference if Frankie knew the truth, but then again, maybe not? Leo said that Bianca had run back to Boston. No, I need to be honest with her. Secrecy and lies aren't going to get us anywhere. _"Frankie, I…" Maggie began, but there was a knock on the door.

Frankie hopped up and ran to answer it. It was Brook Lynn. She was in tears again and had been drinking. Maggie could smell it across the room. "What's wrong, Brook? What happened?" Frankie asked.

"Just hold me." Brook Lynn cried. Frankie shot an apologetic look to Maggie and helped Brook back to the bedroom. She came back briefly. "Hey, I'm sorry. Please understand. She is my friend and it's Christmas."

"I get it." Maggie lied. "I plan on staying through New Years' so you will just have to make it up to me." Frankie grinned wide and ran to kiss her sister's head. "I love ya, Mags. Merry Christmas. Goodnight!" Then she retreated to her room.

Jamie exited from packing a bit later. He looked around the room. "Where is Frankie?" He asked. Maggie rolled her eyes and mocked a drunken impression of Brook Lynn and then signaled to the bedroom. "Are you kidding me?" Jamie whispered. "I am going to put an end to this crap right now. It's Christmas for crying out loud!" He started to walk away, but Maggie grabbed his wrist.

"Trust me, you do not want to go anywhere near that room." Maggie said with a shudder. "Come sit down, my friend. We have a far bigger problem to tackle than Frankie's drinking. We need to figure out how we are going to get rid of Brook."


	27. Chapter 27

**THIS IS IT. I am sorry for the huge delay in posts, but I just moved my family across the country. Not something I suggest doing without way more planning involved. **

**Anyway, I really hope the ending is worth the wait. =) Once I get settled and get internet established, I will be back with another story. =)**

**Enjoy!**

New Year's Eve was fast approaching. Bianca had been a mess. She returned to Boston on Christmas day and Sarah wasn't home. Bianca was surprised. She had turned down spending Christmas in Pine Valley, because she had too much studying to do. When Bianca came home, she called Sarah and found that she had ended up staying over at her mother's. Bianca pretended to still be in Pine Valley. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. The words of Maggie, mixed with all her other emotions were beginning to eat her alive.

She had left PV without a word to her sister or any of her friends. She couldn't bring herself to face anyone. She sat alone in front of the tree and drank some wine. She held a necklace in her hands and was looking at the photo of Frankie she had kept hidden in her purse. The necklace was for Frankie. Bianca had picked it up from a vintage jewelry shop a month ago. She hoped to give it to her for Christmas. Now it just sat in a box in her purse.

Bianca was regretting every step she had taken. Sarah had been her past, and she cared dearly for the girl. They were far too different. Sarah was selfish. It took Bianca time to see it, but she was. Yes she treated Bianca well, and there was no doubt of a love being present, but Sarah never really _listened_ to Bianca until things were out of control. She was driven by her own wants and desires, not what worked for the two of them together. Bianca realized all the ways she was making the inevitable break –up so much worse. The move to Boston, Bianca's declarations of love, even their continued attempts at a clumsy and disastrous sex life…all of these things were going to make it hurt Sarah all the more. The one thing that Bianca had never wanted to do was now a reality.

A few days later, on New Years' Eve, Bianca sat in front of the tree alone…again. Sarah had come home that morning. She had been surprised to see Bianca home already. She was very touchy and clingy. With Bianca's latest self-discovery, she was not feeing it. Sarah had not gotten the hint. Eventually, she saw that Bianca was not very receptive and it led to a fight. Sarah stormed off and said she would be home very late.

Bianca pulled out the picture and the necklace again. She traced the outline of Frankie's face and held the chain reverently. After a few glasses of wine she reached for her cell phone and just stared at it. _Now is not the time for pride, Bianca. You can fix this. You can confess to all the ways you messed up. Take control and fight for the woman you love. _She took another sip of wine and dialed.

During the week following Christmas, Maggie and Jamie had begun to bond over the care of Frankie. Jamie made sure that Frankie ate at least three times a day. He would even drag her out of bed in the morning for a run. Maggie called her on any excessive drinking, and as much as it pained her to admit it…Frankie was grateful. She knew she was falling to pieces but didn't have the energy or will to fix it. A life without Bianca was just not interesting. Although she would never take her own life, she also did not wish to live it. Having the two of them there restored her will. She had a family and that was worth keeping it together for.

Frankie was feeling better, so she allowed their abuse. She refused to hear their opinions of Brook Lynn, however. Frankie was frustrated with Maggie and Jamie's constant critique of Brook. They had heard of some of her poor choices from Robin.

"I heard she is up to her neck with credit issues." Jamie would say, you don't need that kind of girl hanging around.

"Robin told me she was sleeping with two guys at once." Maggie shared. "Both of them were involved in relationships at the time. One she was trying to steal and the other guy she was paid to try to break the couple up. Who does that Frankie? Who?"

It all fell on deaf ears. Frankie just put her response on repeat. "She is a friend. We all make bad choices. She has been there for me and I will be here for her."

Jamie watched though. He saw the cycles. When Frankie was low and reaching out, Brook wouldn't come if she was busy with one of her boyfriends. The second she was bored or something went wrong for her, she was at Frankie's door. Day or night.

"She is using her to validate herself." Jamie griped one morning. "How does Frankie not see this? For God's sake it is so similar to what I just went through with Bella." Maggie just shook her head as she made breakfast for the two of them. "I know, Jamie. I don't get it. She is the polar opposite of this Bianca chic. Not that I get her deal either."

"Maggie, really…I know what has happened sucks, but Bianca was really, really good for Frankie. You haven't seen Frankie in a long time. You didn't get to see the change in her after Bianca. Bianca made her better. Truly. They were the real deal."

"Then how did everything get so colossally fucked up?" Maggie asked.

"I think they both were truly in love. The problem was that neither of them had ever experienced that before. It was new and intense and scary. It forced them to face the darkest parts of themselves. But both of them were new and inexperienced to the whole thing and not equipped on how to handle it. So they both made a multitude of mistakes and forgot the most important part, to trust in and rely on each other. If they had communicated any of their feelings or fears, they could have been happy. Instead they let the crazy stupid part of love take over and here we are."

"You are a smart man, Mr. Martin." Maggie said. She smiled brightly and Jamie blushed. "You know that Brook is coming over for our New Years' countdown tonight?" Maggie asked.

"Aww, can't we have one holiday without her here?" Jamie whined. He sat down and Maggie ruffled his hair affectionately as she served him his eggs. Frankie had just exited the shower and came into the dining room in time to witness it. She was still drying her hair, and as she passed Jamie to sit across from him, she stole a strip of his bacon. She looked between the two, who just stared at her in confusion.

"What?" Maggie asked. "You want me to make you something?"

Frankie grinned from ear to ear. "I just want you both to know that I see this _thing_ that is happening and I approve." Maggie and Jamie looked surprised. Jamie's ears flushed and Maggie returned to the kitchen muttering. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Frankie laughed out loud and then went to the front door. "I am going for a run. Brook came by early this morning. If she wakes, can you tell her where I am?"

Jamie had errands to run, so Maggie agreed to keep a watchful eye on Brook Lynn. She opted to sit in Robin's room, where she had been staying, and watch TV. _With the door open and the proximity to Frankie's room, I will know the second that skank breathes _Maggie thought with a smile.

An hour or so later, she heard a phone ringing. She lowered the TV just a bit and then eased over by Frankie's door. She heard Brook Lynn mumble something and then must have ignored the call. The phone rang out again, almost immediately. This time she answered it.

"Frankie's phone?"

"Nope, she's not here. She must be in the shower."

"It doesn't matter who this is…who are you?"

"Oh, Bianca! Oh I have heard a lot about you. Why don't you get the hint, honey? If she ain't calling, it's probably for a good reason."

"Don't you worry about, Frankie. I'm taking good care of her."

"Sure, yeah…I will pass that along." Brook Lynn disconnected.

"Not. Bye bye, Bianca."

Maggie was livid. "I knew she was trash." Moments later Brook exited to use the restroom. When Frankie got back from her run, she had started a shower. Maggie seized the opportunity. "Frankie, We really need to talk."

Frankie dropped to the couch. "Tell me this is not about Brook, again?"

"Yes and no. Just hear me out."

"What?"

"There is something you don't know that I need to tell you. It is about Bianca." Frankie's eyes grew wide and glazed a little at the sound of her love's name. "At Christmas, I met her. There was a misunderstanding and she thought I was you. We cleared that up, but it seems that on Thanksgiving she saw something and it was misunderstood too. She must have seen you being consoled by Robin on the terrace. That, coupled with your refusal to see her, led her to believe you had moved on. Leo and I believe that is why she made the hasty decision to move in with Sarah. Leo is pretty sure that Bianca is very much in love with you and has been trying to tell you since October. Now I am not going to lie. I have had my reservations about her. I was also not very nice to her when we met. I see and hear that she was the real deal for you though and in the end, that is all that matters. I have also not been silent about my feelings toward Brook, but if it wasn't for my mistrust, I would not know that she answered your cell phone moments ago and it seemed to have been Bianca. She was horrible to her. I do not expect you to believe me at just my word, but I wanted you to know, so that you could handle it however you see fit."

Frankie looked like she had been punched in the gut. She sat and stared for a while. Her eyes were wet with tears and Maggie could see the various muscles in her jaw tensing and un-tensing. Suddenly she stood up and walked into the bathroom. Seconds later, she was standing with a very naked dripping wet Brook. Frankie went to her room, returning with Brook's clothes. She threw them at the young girl.

"Baby, what's going on? What did I do?" Brook pleaded as she struggled to get dressed.

Frankie held up her phone. "Tell me…and tell me the truth dammit cause so help me I will call back and check…did you answer my phone?" The rage in Frankie's eyes scared Brook. Truthfully, it scared Maggie too. Jamie showed up and froze at the sight that was transpiring in the living room before him.

"Yes" Brook muttered, trembling from the mixture of the cool draft of the open door and the fear of the look raging behind those hazel eyes.

Frankie closed her eyes, momentarily, and just breathed deeply. When she opened them, the hazel was clouded with a dark tint. "Was it Bianca?" Frankie said through gritted teeth. Brook nodded. "Say it out loud!" Frankie shouted. "Did Bianca call me? WHAT did you say to her?"

Brook was tearing up now. She choked a little and cleared her throat. Jamie just stared speechless. "I..I…I just told her you weren't interested anymore and to get the hint because you had me to take care of you."

The silence in the room was almost palpable. Frankie's eyes closed and she seemed to be deep breathing. No one was quite sure what was happening. Jamie stepped to Brook Lynn. "I highly suggest that you leave this instant. Keep walking and don't come back. I have never seen this reaction before, but it can't be good." Brook was out the door in a flash.

Jamie came up behind Maggie and put his arms around her. They stood there watching Frankie, waiting for her to do something. After what felt like an eternity, she opened her eyes. She looked at her sister and held her gaze for a while. When she finally spoke, it was in a hoarse whisper. "What am I supposed to do now? How do I…" Frankie's hands covered her face as she dropped to her knees. Her breathing became rapid and labored as she struggled to fight back the tears.

Both of them rushed to Frankie's side to hug her, but it was Jamie who spoke. "You need to make this right." They eased Frankie up and onto the couch. Jamie held the girl tightly to him as her stifled cries turned into heaving sobs. Maggie just looked at the image of the sister she once knew. The once strong, hard-headed and rebellious teen, was now a broken mess. Her own fears and the lies of another had twisted up her chance at love, happiness, family. "No." Maggie spoke. "I am not going to just sit here and see you hurting." She pulled Frankie from Jamie's arms and forced her to look into her eyes. "We can fix this. Together. I am right here, Frankie and I am going to help you. I swear it. Somehow we will…" Maggie's look of worry grew thoughtful and she pulled back, got up from the couch and walked away for a minute. Jamie and Frankie just looked at her, confused as she stepped into the kitchen. She was on her cell phone, but Frankie couldn't make out what she was saying or who she was talking too. When Maggie returned she had a piece of paper in her hand. "This is her address in Boston. If you catch I-90 all the way, I am thinking maybe 7 hours? That should get you there just around midnight."

Jamie smiled a huge grin, but it seemed to take Frankie some time to process. "You can do this Frankie, you can make this right. There is no room for pride right now, no room for fear. Go." Maggie said.

Frankie wrapped her arms around her sister. "Thank You." She whispered. Then she walked out the door and was on her way.

At ten minutes to midnight, Frankie was pulling up to the apartment building. She checked and re-checked the address to be sure. She exited her car and walked the last few steps to the door. She closed her eyes, let out a breath and raised her hand to knock. After two or three minutes, she heard the door locks and her heart seemed to stop beating.

Bianca opened the door and her mouth dropped. Her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying. She was still holding the picture of Frankie, but after seeing her in the flesh, it dropped to the floor. Frankie bent to pick it up and then asked quietly "May I please talk with you? After what you have heard today, you have no reason to let me in, but I've been thinking of what to say for months now and over the last seven hours I think I've figured it out. I am asking for the chance to say it."

Bianca stared at Frankie. The tears were streaming from her eyes and she tried to wipe them away. After a moment, she wiped her eyes dry. Her lip quivered slightly but her dark eyes remained set as she shook her head _No_. "No, I have heard plenty today from your new girlfriend. I am sorry you wasted so much of your day." Bianca closed the door. Frankie stood in silence. Bianca cursed herself for what she had done. _I am done. I am done opening the door to have people hurt and reject me. Dammit Frankie! Why did you show up?_ Bianca threw herself down into the sofa and held herself tightly as she cried.

Frankie found a chair near the door and pulled it closer. She sat and settled in. _I will be damned if I am going to cry_ _anymore. I am here. I am finally here, right by Bianca's side. I never should have left, but dammit I am not moving one step until she hears me. I know that I screwed up, but seeing her face, I know she still loves me and that is all I need._ Frankie sat quietly for what felt like hours. The sound of the fireworks to celebrate the arrival of the New Year, signaled that it had been mere minutes. She pulled out her picture of Bianca and touched it reverently. "Happy New Year, Biancala."

Sarah was walking up the steps to her front door and noticed the figure sitting in the chair. She had been out with friends and had come home to face the inevitable discussion with Bianca. This stranger now perched outside her door was a surprise, but she had a hunch. She walked over and took the other seat next to Frankie. She reached down into the bag she carried and produced two beers. She popped them both and with an extension of her leg she nudged Frankie. Frankie startled awake and looked to Sarah. "Wha?" She cleared her throat. "Who are you?"

Sarah just handed Frankie the beer and looked at her thoughtfully. Frankie reluctantly took the beer after considering the circumstances of where she was. _Sarah…shit. _

"Relax, friend." Sarah began. "You are, Frankie…I am guessing?"

Frankie nodded. "I guess that would make you Sarah, then?"

Sarah nodded. "You know, Frankie? You are a tough act to follow. Funny thing is that I was here first."

Frankie was caught off-guard. "I…I'm not sure what you mean?"

Sarah laughed a little and raised her bottle in Frankie's direction before taking a sip. "I have to hand it to the both of you. You really know how to stick to a story. Let's stop with the fairy tales though, shall we? I have known Bianca for a very long time. We were in love once, or so I thought. I know how she is when she is in love. I have felt it. It has taken me a long time to realize it, but I took it for granted. I was so used to it just being there, that I relied on it. Knowing that whatever, or however long it took to figure my own life out, that she would be there waiting."

"No one waits forever." Frankie mumbled.

Bianca had fallen asleep on the couch. Her head ached from crying, her heart hurt. She sat up when she remembered Frankie. _I am such a fool, I should have listened to her. She drove all this way._"I wonder if I am too late? Maybe I can still catch her?" As Bianca got up to grab her keys, she heard voices outside her door. "Sarah?" she whispered and stepped closer to try and hear what was being said.

"No. At least, no one should be expected to." Sarah continued. "I know that now. I knew it that first day when Bianca was away. She didn't answer my call. She always answered my call. We had a routine, a schedule for over a year now. She was always so excited. So willing to talk about our days and share with me. She didn't answer though. I didn't hear from her for most of that weekend. That should have been my first clue, but no…no, I had to be cocky and sure of myself. Then you suddenly appeared in Pine Valley. That is when I knew. Bianca had been different the whole week and then suddenly there is a strange girl in her room…out of the blue? I tried to believe Bianca's BS, but my heart could hear the change."

Frankie was in shock. "I…"

"No…don't. I knew what was up. I fought for her then. I started to be the person that I should have been all along for Bianca. Heh, the sad thing is, it was already too late. It didn't matter how present or attentive I was…she was gone. She was never _with_ me anymore. She was always slightly distant, sad, and just beyond my reach. I was about to give up and then when Thanksgiving came, I gave it one last effort. I threw myself all in and offered her the life she had always wanted from me. When she said _Yes, _without hesitation, I couldn't believe it. I was actually starting to believe there was hope. I thought that if I got her here and we had the chance to actually _really be_ together, alone, officially and intimately Well…we all know that that wasn't a possibility, now was it? Tell me, when? When did you sleep with my girlfriend? Was it that night in Pine Valley? Before? After? When?!"

Bianca gasped.

Frankie didn't quite know how to handle this. _This girl is a straight shooter, it seems. Just tell her what she wants to hear. Tell her that you aren't gonna walk away. Tell her, Stone. Tell her she is in for the fight of her life._ "Look Sarah. It wasn't some devious under-handed thing. I never would have even approached her, if I had known about you. Well, I want to believe that is true, anyway. I have some boundaries, believe it or not. I met her and well, it was like a fairy tale…for me. Those are few and far between in my life and I couldn't quite believe it. Still don't. She was lost. Dammit, I have never seen someone so giving and loving look so lost. She loves you, and what you had once still mattered to her. You may not believe it, but that is why she kept pushing me away. But we did. We did make love, and I won't lie to you, it was the first night in Syracuse. When Bianca and I made love…it started out for the wrong reasons. She was trying to do something, fix something, something that you left seriously lacking. It turned into something else though, something pure. It changed the both of us in the process. We opened each other's eyes, answered the unanswered questions and filled in spaces that had been empty for so long. We connected and it was never ever about hurting you, or making you a fool. I was never out to take her from anybody. I swear it."

Sarah drank her beer. She didn't look at Frankie, as she began to speak again. "I know. I don't know you, but I know Bianca. She doesn't hurt people. That is not who she is. I know that she loved me once, I do. The problem is that I have never believed or loved myself enough. I never lived up to all I wanted to be for her. I even pushed her away once or twice. I cared about her so much, but I know that I am partially to blame for allowing her the space to find you. I was angry. I have been hurt…but after these last few months of living this farce, I am glad to know the truth. I don't know what is going on here, between the two of you, but I am not going to stand in the way. Bianca and I have been done for a long time now and I see it. I was coming home to tell her. Heh, I don't know why I was surprised to find you here."

"I am sorry that you were hurt, Sarah. I am. I know you mean the world to Bianca and I wouldn't wish this mess on anyone. I am glad that you have reached your decision though. I am very much in love with Bianca. While I know that she and I have made some horrible choices lately, I'm not going anywhere, anymore. I will not run. I am going to fight for her." Frankie confessed.

Sarah stood up and finished her beer. She took the bottle from Frankie and went to unlock the door. "If you are here to fight, then what are you doing on this side of the door?" She asked. As both women began to enter, they were stopped by Bianca's presence in the entry. Sarah approached timidly at first.

She reached out to touch Bianca's face and looked into her tear-filled eyes. "I imagine you are up to speed on everything. I am going to pack a few things and stay with some friends tonight. I just ask that you go quickly and don't leave any trace behind." She began to walk up the stairs to the loft. Bianca cried out "Sarah" and grabbed her hand. "Sarah…you were my very first love, there was never a question of that. I…I am so sorry that I hurt you." Sarah half-smiled and touched her other hand on top of Bianca's and said "I know". She released her grasp and continued up the steps.

Bianca turned, crying, to see Frankie still lingering outside the door. She approached her, not yet allowing her entrance. Bianca's lip quivered and her hands clenched and unclenched at her sides. After a moment, she stepped to the side and allowed Frankie to enter. They moved to the sofa and sat. Frankie exhaled and began. "We could go on all night about mistakes, but there is no point. We can't change the past. I only know what I can learn from them, what I have learned. I love you, Biancala. It started the moment you first took my hand and it has been growing impossibly stronger with each passing day. You enhance my life, you bring me joy and you fill me up in a way I have never known. It is something that I didn't know before, or understand, and that scared me. I made some really poor choices. Leaving you, for starters, I take full responsibility for that. It was the stupidest thing that I've ever done. Nothing that occurred after would have if I had only stayed and fought. I didn't believe enough in love and fairy tales and I guess in myself. I didn't believe that I was the right and safe choice for you, no matter how much I loved you, therefore I let us down. Not trusting in all we were and could be. That is on me. And when I failed in all of those ways, I pushed away the one thing that I cannot live without. I have learned and if you can give me a chance, I will never make those mistakes again."

Bianca blinked rapidly, fighting back the tears. She wiped her eyes. "The girl…on the phone?"

"That girl was a crutch that I used to continue my denial. She was like a band-aid to pretend everything was gonna be just fine. To make believe that I wasn't dying inside, from the choices I made and the thought of a life without you. I met her in Port Charles when I was at my lowest and found myself using her for comfort. What I didn't realize until today is that she was only pulling me down even lower. I foolishly trusted in her as a friend and found that in the end, she was using me too. Using me to build herself up, and validate herself. She only helped me when it suited her and I guess you posed a threat to her set up. She tried to chase you away, by hurting you so she could keep me on her shelf. I will never be able to apologize enough for putting her in a position to cause you pain. I swear to you that it was never about replacing you. I could never forget you. I could never just pick up and move on, no matter how many times I tried. I am completely and totally in love with you…you have got to believe me. I don't feel like it will ever be enough, but I'm so sorry. "

The tears were flowing out of Frankie's eyes now. She made no effort to wipe them. Sarah came down the stairs and paused. Bianca and Sarah exchanged a knowing glance, but then Sarah was out the door without a seconds notice. Bianca turned to the small girl that stood crying before her.

Bianca raised her hands to Frankie's cheek. She softly wiped her tears. "Don't cry. I failed you too. I failed us. I should have told you how I felt from the start. It was always you Frankie. Always. I feared you couldn't love me and I never just asked you. I ran and hid as much as you, instead of just talking to you. This whole confusion with Robin would have never spiraled out of control if I had fought for you, and for us. I spend so much time trying to look out for everyone's feelings. All these months I was neglecting my own. I love you, Frankie. All my life my heart has been your's, I just had to find you to know it."

Frankie processed the words in slow motion. She reached out and grasped the sides of Bianca's face, her fingers entangling in the ebony locks as she pulled her close and crashed their mouths together. Bianca wrapped her arms around the older girl's body tightly. When Frankie parted for air, she looked into the shining brown orbs, still glistening with tears. "Leave with me tonight. Come be with me. I cannot live another second without you. Pine Valley, Port Charles, hell… Ohio…I don't care. Just say that you will leave this place and I will follow you wherever you wish." Frankie looked at Bianca with hopeful eyes.

"I thought you would never ask." Bianca said with a smile and laid back pulling Frankie's lips to meet hers .

The End


End file.
